Respect?
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Just a short story about John Cena and CM Punk trying to be in a relationship while in the WWE. SLASH M/M Contains M Preg
1. Night Of Champions

**RESPECT?**

**Title: Respect?**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Eventual John Cena/CM Punk  
**

**Summary: ****Just a short story about John Cena and CM Punk trying to be in a relationship while in the WWE.  
**

* * *

**Night Of Champions 16/9/2012 TD Garden Boston, Ma.**

John Cena smiled as he stepped into the arena where Night Of Champions was being held. He loved being back home in Boston. He missed it so much. He walked around and came to his private locker room. He smiled and walked in. He put his bags down and sat down on the couch. He was excited for tonight, he was ready. He couldn't wait. His whole family was in attendance, even his ex-wife Liz. They were still on friendly terms even though things ended bad for them. John opened his bag and pulled out his ring gear, he pulled out his Jean Shorts, his Pink Wrist bands, his pink arm bands, his Pink hat and his pink and black "Rise Above Cancer" tee. He laid his gear out and sat back getting in the zone. The door to his locker room opened and John looked and saw his best friend Randy Orton. He smiled at the third generation wrestler.

"Hey Ortz." John said, Randy smiled. "Hey, you ready for tonight?" Randy asked. "Yeah I am ready to be champ." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I hope you kick his ass, the stupid asshole." Randy said John laughed, it was no secret that Randy and Phil Brooks hated one another. They both couldn't stand each other. "Pink and Black?" Randy asked as he saw the new gear. John nodded. "Yeah it's for breast cancer." John said, Randy nodded. "Cool. Well I need to go get oiled up." Randy said smirking, John laughed, it meant he would be getting it on with Adam Copeland, his lover of years. John didn't think they would make a good couple, but they had lasted this long. John grabbed his toiletries and headed into the bathroom, he showered and dressed in his ring gear. Getting ready for the night ahead of him, he was doing his push ups when the door opened John didn't bother looking who it was, he could smell who it was, his baby.

He grunted as he felt his baby sit down on his back. He collapsed to the floor and his lover got off of him, John turned over and his eyes roamed over his lover, from his amazing legs to his amazing tanned thighs that he loved having wrapped around him whether in the ring or in the bed. He looked up to his lover's stomach and saw that "Straight Edge" tattoo, he went further up and took in the sight of his baby's tats that covered his arms and chest. He looked at his face and smiled. He was flashing John that dirty little grin that John loved seeing. "Seriously baby, Yankees attire?" John asked chuckling a little bit. Phil shrugged. "I thought it would get in your head just a little bit." Phil said John shook his head. "You're a dork" John said Phil crouched down and brushed his lips over John's. "Your dork." He said.

John smiled and pulled Phil onto him, so they were laying flush against one another. "No matter what happens, I am yours" John said, Phil smiled. "Me too John boy. I am always yours." Phil said John smiled and kissed Phil again. "I guess I'll see you out there" Phil said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah see you out there baby." John said, Phil smiled and got up and left John. John sighed and took a deep breath. He really hoped that after tonight everything would be OK. That he and Phil would be OK after their match. That's the one thing he feared when he feuded against Phil, the personal side of things. He didn't want that getting in the way of their relationship.

**WWE Title Match: John Cena vs. CM Punk**

Paul Heyman is in the ring and introduces himself to some heat from the crowd. Heyman says he's here to witness history. He has the best seat in the house to see CM Punk in his 302nd consecutive day as WWE Champion. Heyman says he's here to pay respect to the title and the champion. To pay homage to someone that publicly calls himself a Paul Heyman guy. Out comes WWE Champion CM Punk/ Heyman applauds him from the ring and then they shake hands as Punk makes his entrance. John Cena's music hits next and out he comes to a mixed reaction from the hometown crowd. Cena is wearing his new pink and black gear to support the fight against breast cancer.

Justin Roberts does formal ring introductions but Punk keeps the title raised high. Punk holds the WWE Title belt in the air for several minutes as Cena looks on and Heyman smiles from ringside. Punk goes to the corner and gives the belt a long kiss before finally handing it off to the referee. Cena's dad ends up getting the t-shirt he throws at ringside. They lock up and go to the corner. Cena takes Punk down with a headlock but Punk counters and they get back to their feet. They lock up again and Punk goes to the headlock. Punk stalls some more before locking back up. Cena with a fisherman suplex. Punk fights out of a hold and drops Cena with a back elbow.

Punk with a headlock takedown now. Cena fights out and hits a big backdrop on Punk. Punk ducks him in the corner and comes back with a dropkick to the head. Punk with a 2 count. Punk whips Cena into the corner and he goes down hard. Punk climbs up and shows off for the crowd. Cena takes advantage and gets Punk on his shoulders but Punk turns it into a DDT for a 2 count. Punk takes Cena back down with another headlock. Cena fights out with a shoulder but Punk takes him down again with a bridge submission as Heyman taunts Cena.

Cena fights out and rolls to the floor selling an injury. Punk runs the ropes and dives out onto Cena. Punk gets up in front of Cena's father and laughs at him. Punk rolls Cena back in the ring but stops to taunt the crowd. Cena takes advantage and dropkicks him. Cena comes out on the floor and knocks Punk over the barrier, right in front of his father. Cena suplexes Punk over from the barrier onto the mat and they land hard. Cena brings it back in the ring and goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Punk slides out and kicks him in the head. Punk takes Cena to the mat with another submission. Cena fights out with Punk on his back. Punk drops down and takes Cena back to his knees with elbows to the head. Punk dances around and jabs at Cena.

Pujnk goes back to the top and comes down with a shot to the face. Punk goes for GTS but Cena slides out. Cena comes back with two shoulders. Punk blocks the back drop with a neckbreaker. Cena comes back again with a clothesline and a 2 count. Cena calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Punk puts his boot up. Punk with a kick and another neckbreaker for a 2 count. Punk springboards in but Cena catches him and rolls through. Cena stands up and goes for the AA but Punk grabs the top rope. Punk drops to the floor in front of Heyman and the announce table. Cena runs the ropes and dives through the middle rope, taking Punk out on the floor. Heyman looks shocked. Cena brings it back in the ring with a back drop. Punk blocks the Five Knuckle Shuffle again. Punk goes for the Anaconda Vice band gets it locked.

Cena breaks free and applies the STF. Punk breaks that and applies a crossface submission on Cena. Cena counters with a back drop and both go down again. Cena strikes first as they get up. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. They start brawling but Punk drops Cena with a kick to the jaw. Punk with the high knee in the corner and a clothesline. Punk goes to the top and nails the big elbow drop for a 2 count. Punk calls for GTS as the crowd boos. Cena counters GTS and turns it into the STF. Punk makes it to the ropes and breaks the hold. They get up and Punk nails GTS for a close 2 count. Punk with stomps now. Punk hits another clothesline and covers for another 2 count.

Punk slaps Cena and goes for GTS. Cena counters with the AA but it's blocked. More back and forth. Cena nails the Five Knuckle Shuffle and the AA but Punk kicks out at 2. Punk goes to the floor holding his head as the referee begins to count. Cena brings Punk back in and goes to the top. Punk dodges the leg drop and hits a roundhouse kick to the head. Punk covers for another pin attempt. Punk with several slaps to the face now. Punk with a knee to the head and another 2 count. Punk goes back to the top but misses a moonsault. Cena scoops Punk for the AA but he slides out. Punk hits GTS again but Cena kicks out at 2. Punk waits for Cena to get up and nails a Rock Bottom but Cena kicks out at 2. Cole plays up how he resorted to taking a move from The Rock.

Cena hits an AA out of nowhere but Punk kicks out at 2 again. Cena takes Punk to the top as the crowd chants "this is awesome." Punk knocks Cena to the mat but he runs back up. Cena hits a German suplex from the top rope and holds the pin for the win and the WWE Title.

**Winner and New WWE Champion: John Cena**

- After the match, Cena goes to ringside and celebrates with some National Guard troops and someone else it looks like he knows. Cena hits the ring to continue the celebration. Justin Roberts comes on the mic and it's announced that both of their shoulders were on the mat so the match is a draw.

**Draw, Still WWE Champion: CM Punk**

- Cena argues with the referee and turns around to a belt shot to the face from Punk. WWE Champion CM Punk holds up the belt above Cena and yells out respect as Paul Heyman looks on from the apron. We go to replays of the pin. Heyman and Punk leave up the ramp as Punk yells about being the best in the world. Night of Champions goes off the air with Punk and Heyman smiling from the stage.

John got backstage and immediately went to the trainer's room, he just wanted to make sure he was OK and that he didn't have a concussion or anything. He walked in there and sat down on the trainer's table. "You feeling any dizziness John?" Dr. Chris asked, John shook his head. "No, I don't but I have one hell of a headache." John said, the doctor nodded. "Sorry you lost" Chris said, John sighed. "It's cool, things happen I guess" John said, Chris smiled and nodded and checked out John's neck and pec, he did it every time John would come in. "You're all good." Chris said John smiled and headed back to his locker room. He got there and sat down on the bench, he grabbed some water and his Tylenol and swallowed two down. He rolled his neck and cracked it a bit before grabbing his showering items and heading to the shower. He showered and dressed for the night and grabbed his gear.

He was packing all his things when his door opened and Phil walked in, John sighed, he didn't want to do this right now, he really didn't. Phil walked over to John and wrapped his arms around John from behind. John sighed and shrugged Phil off of him, Phil frowned and looked at John. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm tired and I have a headache because someone smashed me in the face with the WWE Championship." John said Phil sighed. "You're pissed" he said. John turned and looked at him.

"Ya think?" John asked, Phil sighed and looked at John. "I'm sorry baby-" "It's fine don't worry about it." John said, he flung his bag over his shoulder and he kissed Phil lightly on the lips. "I'll see ya later" John said walking out of the room and out of the arena. Phil watched him leave and he growled, this was so fucked up.

John walked over to Randy and they got into the car. "Everything OK in Punk land?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No and I don't wanna talk about it." John said. Randy sighed. "He's a total douche bag I don't understand while you're with him, he's a fucking moron." Randy said John groaned. "Don't Randy, please can you just stop." John said, Randy sighed and looked at John.

"He hurt you didn't he, not just physically but mentally?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Of course he did." John said. "Please drop the subject, I am done. I am not gonna vent and shit about this. I just wanna go to the hospital and lay down and sleep." John said. Randy nodded and smiled and drove them to the hotel.

Once there they walked inside and went up to their rooms. John went to his room he shared with Phil and he laid back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow wanting to get some sleep.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John heard the hotel room door open and close and John sighed knowing it was Phil. Phil sighed seeing John on the bed, he walked over to him and he sat down on the bed and removed the pillow from John's face. John kept his eyes closed.

"I know you're awake." Phil said John took a deep breath and he sighed, Phil moved closer and he straddled John's lap. "Baby." He whined, John sighed. "What Phil?" John asked. "Will you talk to me?" Phil asked, John sighed, "What do you want me to say?" John asked. "Just be honest, tell me what you're feeling" Phil said.

"Honestly?" John asked, Phil nodded and smiled. "Hurt, confused and betrayed. I get that it was a draw, I am fine with that, but the way you acted after the match…..Hitting me with the belt, that was uncalled for and so fucking unnecessary. I don't get why you had to do that." John said. Phil sighed and nodded and ran his hands up and down John's chest.

"I know. I didn't think when I done it, I just acted without thought and I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you John, I didn't. I love you. You have to believe me when I say that." Phil said. "I do, but it still hurts Phil. You're the one guy that I thought would never hurt me on purpose, but you did." John said.

"You're lucky I don't have a concussion or anything." John said, Phil nodded. "I know and I am so sorry I really am…..What can I do to make you forgive me? I will do anything John. Please" Phil said, John sighed at him.

"Please….." Phil said again when John was silent, John sighed. "I forgive you, it's fine. just get undressed and come to bed." John said.

Phil smiled and climbed off of John and he undressed to his boxers and then he climbed into bed and laid on top of John he just wanted to feel the skin on skin contact. John smiled at him and ran his hands over Phil's shaved head, Phil sighed happily and kissed John's chest over and over. "I love you." He said, John smiled.

"I love you too Philly, get some sleep." John said closing his eyes, Phil smiled and closed his eyes and feel asleep with the one person he loved more than anything else in the world.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up and showered and dressed early, he was still tired, but he needed to get out of the room and be alone for a while. He took one last look at Phil and he headed out the door. He went downstairs to the hotel restaurant and he grabbed himself some breakfast and a large late'.

Once he had his food he sat down in the corner and ate in peace. He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone or think about anything that was going on in his life right now. He wanted to make it through the day and deal with things another day. He knew he and Phil would have to see each other because they both had to leave today for house shows.

Luckily for John though he didn't have to deal with Randy's bitching and moaning about his relationship. John was sick and tired of hearing Randy's whining about John being with Phil. This was his life and if he wanted to be involved with Phil then so be it.

He knew Randy was just concerned, but John knew in his heart of hearts that Phil would never hurt him, not on purpose anyway.

John finished off his breakfast and his coffee and he headed upstairs to his room, he walked in and he smiled seeing Phil still sleeping, he left his boyfriend to it and he went into the lounge room and he sat down and went over his itinerary for the next week.

He jumped when he felt lips press against the side of his neck, he turned and saw Phil. He smiled up at him. "Morning." John said Phil smiled and jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside John.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked. "Just going over a few things before we leave today." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Anything interesting?" Phil asked. "No, just a few photo shoots here and there and some interviews." John said Phil smiled.

"What time do we leave?" Phil asked. "Eleven, you should shower and get ready." John said Phil smiled and kissed John and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

John watched him and sighed. He really hoped they could get over this hump. He really did.

Phil walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and looked at John who was lost in his thoughts, he frowned and went over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "What's wrong?" he asked, John smiled at him.

"Nothing is wrong." John said, Phil sighed. "You're lying to me Johnny, I can see it in your eyes, that something is wrong. Is it because of what I did still?" Phil asked. "No it's not. I'm just thinking about our feud coming up. If we can't learn to leave things in the ring I don't think we will last in this relationship." John said, Phil smiled.

"I know I've been thinking the same thing. We need to agree that work stays at work and it doesn't interfere in our private lives" Phil said, John smiled and nodded and kissed Phil. He was so glad they were on the same page.

**Please Review…..**


	2. Raw And Surgery

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW 17/9/2012 **

**Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport, Connecticut. **

Heyman hits the ring and introduces himself. He talks about witnessing history at Night of Champions as CM Punk successfully defended the WWE Title against John Cena. The crowd boos.

Heyman admits the finish was controversial and says everyone is talking about it. Heyman calls out referee Chad Patton and here he comes. Heyman shows a still on the big screen of Cena pinning Punk with the bridge.

Patton agrees that he made the right decision last night. Heyman says he and Punk commend Patton for making the right decision.

Heyman says a fan uploaded footage to YouTube of the pin but says Cena had it removed earlier today. Heyman airs the footage and we see mobile phone footage of Cena pinning Punk. Heyman starts talking about Punk when the music hits and out comes John Cena.

Cena comes out and tells Heyman to shut up. He agrees with Patton's decision. The crowd starts chanting Cena sucks. Cena says last night was an epic battle. He has his ankle taped tonight because it's as big as a football, he says.

Cena wonders how Punk earned respect last night when he retained the title on a tie. Cena goes on and says he wants the rematch tonight. Heyman says Punk would love to respond to Cena's face but he's not here yet. Heyman says he's the voice of the voice of the voiceless so he can answer for Punk. They're interrupted by Alberto Del Rio's music.

He comes out with Ricardo Rodriguez to the stage. Del Rio tells Cena to quit crying and talks about the Brogue Kick being re-instated right before his title match last night. Del Rio enters the ring and says if anyone deserves a rematch, it's him.

AJ Lee's music hits and out comes the RAW General Manager to the ring. AJ says she's going to make a super main event - CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio vs. Sheamus and John Cena. AJ says the match will determine who gets a rematch. She skips off as Heyman follows her around the ring arguing. AJ skips off.

**LATER ON**

**Sheamus and John Cena vs. CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio**

Out comes the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. John Cena is out next. Ricardo Rodriguez is at ringside to introduce Alberto Del Rio, who comes in driving a 2012 Rolls Royce. WWE Champion CM Punk is out next with Paul Heyman. Punk starts the match by holding up the WWE Title belt for several minutes as Heyman claps at ringside.

We go to commercial with Punk still holding the belt in the air. Punk starts out with Cena. Punk immediately tags in Del Rio and goes to the floor to talk with Heyman. Del Rio and Cena lock up and go at it. Del Rio takes him to the corner and beats him down. Cena turns it around and gets a 2 count.

Cena tags in Sheamus and they double team Del Rio a bit. Sheamus takes him to the corner and beats him down. Del Rio gets a boot up but Sheamus catches him with the Celtic Cross for 2. Cena tags in but Del Rio kicks him and tags Punk in. Cena unloads on Punk and hits a bulldog. Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Punk fights out and goes to the floor after a thumb to Cena's eye.

Punk comes back in and stomps away on Cena. Del Rio tags back in and they double team Cena. Del Rio chokes Cena on the ropes as Punk gets in a cheap shot. Punk tags himself back in and they double team Cena again. Cena fights them both off but Punk hits a drop toe hold and takes Cena down. Sheamus comes in and takes Punk to the corner. Sheamus beats Punk down and clotheslines him for a 2 count.

Punk gets an elbow up and tags in Del Rio. Del Rio hits a big boot and then a kick to the head on Sheamus. Del Rio taunts Cena and punches on Sheamus some more. Sheamus moves and Del Rio gets hung up on the apron. Sheamus hits the forearm to the chest as the crowd counts. Sheamus hits White Noise on Del Rio. Sheamus calls for the Brogue Kick but has to knock Punk off the apron.

Del Rio sneaks up with a Backstabber on Sheamus for 2. Punk tags back in and works over Sheamus. They trade shots until Punk dropkicks the leg out. Punk taunts Sheamus and applies a submission with his knees to the back. Sheamus counters and gets a 2 count. Del Rio comes back in and keeps control of Sheamus.

Sheamus fights out but Del Rio cuts him off and stomps on his head for another pin attempt. Sheamus catches Del Rio with a big backbreaker and both go down. Cena tags in as Punk does also. Cena hits the shoulder blocks and side slam. Cena calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Punk tries to kick him. Cena grabs it and goes for the STF.

Del Rio makes the save but gets a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. Punk takes out Sheamus. Cena hits the AA on Punk for the win. **Winners: John Cena and Sheamus **After the match, Sheamus and John Cena embrace in the ring before Cena leaves and goes up the ramp.

Punk and Heyman argue with the referee about the count as we go to replays. Replays show that Punk had his foot on the bottom rope but the referee missed the call. The referee tries to leave but Punk gets in his face. Heyman gets in between them but Punk won't give up. Punk follows him up the ramp and yells that his foot was on the ropes. Punk follows the referee into the back and RAW goes off the air.

John got backstage to his locker room and sat down, he had been feeling a little sick all day and he had one hell of a sore arm. He quickly had a shower and got dressed for the night and headed to the doctor's room just to make sure he was OK. The doctor checked him over and sighed. "John I think we have a problem." He said, John frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Your elbow, has it been giving you problems recently?" Dr. Chris asked, John thought about it. "Yeah sometimes, it's been really jamming up on me why?" John asked.

"Well to be sure I would like to send you to the nearest hospital and get some scans done." He said, John sighed. Dr. Chris handed John a card of the doctor to see and John left. He grabbed his things and saw Phil waiting on him. "You ready to get back to the hotel?" Phil asked. "I can't. I have to go over to the hospital. The doc thinks something is going on with my elbow so I need to go and get some scans" John said Phil's eyes went wide. "Well let's go then." he said.

"Baby we can't be seen together you know that." John said Phil sighed and nodded and kissed John. "OK. Just call when you know anything." Phil said, John nodded and met up with Randy and Randy took him to the hospital for his scans, once there Dr. Angle got the scans done. "OK John we've found out what's been bothering your elbow" he said. "What's up?" John asked. "You have osteochondritis dissecans." He said. "What does that mean?" John asked, "It means that Fragments of the bone had begun to chip and roam around loose in your arm." He said, John sighed and nodded.

"How do I fix it?" John asked. "Well Dr. James Andrews will perform arthroscopic surgery on Your elbow on Tuesday, Sept. 18." He said, John sighed and nodded. "What about recovery time?" John asked. "About six weeks is the average." Dr. Angle said John sighed and nodded. "OK then." John said, he couldn't believe this.

"This is all the info you'll need, Dr. Andrews is the best" Dr. Angle said John nodded and smiled and took the papers and headed out with Randy. He didn't know how Phil was going to handle this, he really had no clue. They got back to the hotel and John went up to his room. He walked in and saw Phil laying on the bed reading one of his comics. John smiled and walked over to him and laid down on the bed "So?" Phil asked, John sighed and handed the papers over to Phil. Phil read them and sighed.

"You have to have surgery tomorrow?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah." John said, Phil sighed. "It'll be OK." He said, John nodded. "I hope so. I will have to meet you after the surgery." John said, Phil smiled and nodded, he hated that John had to have this surgery but he just wanted John to be OK that was all.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and ready to head on over to the hospital for his elbow surgery. Phil was up with him, even though they couldn't really be together in public Phil at least wanted to see him off to the hospital.

He was glad that at least Randy would be taking John to the hospital for his surgery. He didn't want John to be alone. John packed up his things and looked at Phil who looked sad.

"It'll be OK, it's routine surgery babe, in and out in under 2 hours. I promise." John said, Phil sighed. "I know it just sucks." Phil said. "I know it does, but by the end of the day I will be in our home in Florida" John said, Phil smiled and nodded.

"I know. I just wish I could be there with you." Phil said, John smiled and went over to him and kissed him. "One week and we will be back together, I promise." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John glanced up at the time and sighed, it was time to leave.

"It's time babe." John said, Phil sighed and he wrapped his arms around John's neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you and call me once it's over." Phil said, John nodded and kissed him. "I will I promise." John said, Phil smiled and John grabbed his bag and left the hotel room. He headed down to the lobby where he was meeting Randy.

He got down there and spotted Randy with Adam. He walked over to them and Adam smiled at John. "How's Phil?" he asked, "Sad" he said. "I'll go keep him company." Adam said, he kissed Randy goodbye and left.

"Ready?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely." John said, Randy smiled and they headed out to the car. They got into Randy's rental Range Rover Sport and they headed to the hospital.

They got there and John checked in and he was taken to a room. He changed into his hospital gown and waited for the doctor to come in.

Dr. Andrews came in a minute later and smiled at John. "Are you ready?" he asked John. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's do this." John said Dr. Andrews smiled and they were on their way to the O.R.

Randy sat down in the waiting room and called Phil's number, he just wanted to let him know John was in surgery and he would let him know when he was out and what the doctor said about his recovery time.

Once he was finished with the phone call, he sat around and waited for any news on John, he was nervous for his best friend, he knew John hated to be in surgery it meant time away from the ring and no one hated that more than John.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up in the hospital room and groaned, his arm was heavily bandaged. "Hey, you feeling OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and licked his dry lips.

"Phil wants you to call him." Randy said, John sighed and nodded. "Phone?" John asked, Randy smiled and he handed John his cell and John dialled Phil's number.

**"Hey babe….I just woke up….Phil I am fine I promise the doc will come and tell me when I can go home….I'll call you as soon as he does…..I love you too."** John said ending the call. "He's freaked out huh?" Randy asked, John nodded,

"Yeah he's worried" John said, Randy nodded. He smiled as Dr. Andrews walked in. "John, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Really good surprisingly." John said.

"Good, I have called your boss and organised a physical therapist to be on the road with you." He said, John smiled.

"Sounds good." John said, Dr. Andrews smiled. "You can head on home now," he said, John smiled and he signed his release forms.

He got changed into his original clothes and he and Randy headed home with John's arm in a sling.

"Where to?" Randy asked. "Airport, I'm going home." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

They headed to the airport and John got onto his flight to Florida and Randy headed off to meet up with his bus and Adam.

John sighed as he sat down in his seat on the plane, he was tired and still a little groggy but he wanted to get home into his own house and lay down in his own bed.

He knew Phil would have been a little mad that he hadn't called him but he didn't care right now, all he wanted to do was rest up and then be all fresh for RAW on Monday.

He got home and he headed right up to bed, he closed his eyes and was immediately asleep resting up.

**A WEEK LATER**

John smiled as his plane touched down in Albany New York. He hadn't told Phil he was coming and he was excited to be with his friends and co-workers.

He caught a cab and went straight to the hotel. He got there and went to the front desk. He smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Hi there how can I help you?" she asked. "Yeah I was just wondering what room Phil Brooks is in?" John asked.

"We're not supposed to tell you." She said, John sighed. "I get that, but it's important for work tonight." John said, she smiled.

"OK then. He is on the third floor room 324." She said, John smiled. "Thanks." John said, he headed over to the elevators and headed up to the third floor.

He got off and he went to Phil's room, he knocked on the door and Phil opened it a minute later, he smiled seeing John and he grabbed him by his good arm and dragged him inside. He leaned up and kissed John passionately. "I missed you so much." Phil said, John smiled.

"Me too babe, but I am here now." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John again.

They went over to the bed and made out for a while, they both wanted sex, but it was a little hard for John with his arm.

"Will you be on the show tonight?" Phil asked, John shrugged, "I have no idea I will have to wait and check with Steph and Hunter about it." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

"I am so happy you're here. Is your arm doing OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it's fine, it's a little sore but it's getting there. I have a physical therapist on the road with me helping me out so I don't mind too much, the doc said it would be about six weeks before I am back in action which sucks, it means that we won't be having our feud now. I am guessing they will put you with someone else." John said, Phil nodded. "I guess we will find out tonight." Phil said, John nodded and smiled.

He was a little sad about not getting to be in a feud with Phil but he knew his recovery was much more important.

**Please Review…..**


	3. RAW

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW 24/9/2012 Times Union Center in Albany, NY**

Tonight's WWE RAW opens up with WWE Champion CM Punk and Paul Heyman in the ring. Punk is sitting in a chair while Heyman takes the mic. Heyman says this show is coming to a halt right now. Heyman says RAW won't happen this evening until justice is served. Heyman shows us footage from last week where the referee made a bad count on Punk with his feet on the ropes. Heyman says calls it a grand injustice on Punk's title reign. Heyman calls out the referee from last week and refers to him by his name Brad Maddox. Heyman wants the man to tender his resignation live on RAW. Maddox makes his way out.

Jim Ross and Michael Cole are on commentary. Maddox speaks and admits he made a mistake. He says it was his first main event match and he was nervous. He says he should have checked the ropes and he feels terrible. Heyman applauds him for admitting his mistakes. Heyman wants him to resign. The crowd chants no. Maddox apologizes again but says that's not appropriate. Punk interrupts him and he's upset. Punk says Maddox should be ashamed. Punk says Maddox also embarrassed him on his own show. Punk asks him who he is and how did he get his job. Punk asks how Maddox pretends to be a man. Maddox says WWE needed more referees when RAW went to three hours. Heyman interrupts him and runs him down. Heyman hands him a sleep mask with the WWE and NFL logos on it. Punk brings up AJ Lee and out comes the RAW General Manager.

AJ thanks Maddox and sends him to the back. Heyman assumes she's out here to reverse the decision from last week. AJ says Heyman makes an ass out of himself and her when he assumes. AJ says the referee made a mistake but she's not going to let them come out here, berate an official and hold her show hostage. AJ asks Heyman who the hell he thinks he is. Punk says he's the WWE Champion and the crowd boos. Punk says he's the reason AJ has a job. He's the reason the fans are here. Punk brings up his past with AJ and shows some footage of her proposing 2 months ago.

Punk says that's why there's so much tension and that's why she sent the referee to screw him. Punk says if she forgets the match happened then he will forget her showing up to RAW wearing his t-shirt and he will forget the hundreds of text messages she would send him. Punk asks if he's embarrassing her. Punk tells AJ to let everyone know how intimate they were behind closed doors. Punk says he is the reason there's a skip in her step. Punk wants AJ to tell everyone he's the best in the world. Heyman and Punk have their own little conversation. Heyman says he's got this.

The crowd chants for Punk now. Heyman takes the mic and drops to one knee in front of AJ. He asks her to marry him. Heyman promises her wildest fantasies of power will be realized. Heyman tells her to think of all the power couples they will trump. Punk smiles as Heyman goes on. Heyman says they will be the most influential couple in WWE history. Heyman says he can come up with all the ideas while AJ takes credit for his brilliance. Heyman says he likes them young, dumb, uninhibited and ambitious. Heyman smiles and holds his arms out, still on one knee. AJ smacks him to the mat and walks out of the ring, straight to the back. Punk helps Heyman up as JR calls him a slime ball.

**LATER ON**

Mick Foley comes to the ring and gets a microphone, Foley says he comes not as the Hard-core Legend but as a card carrying member of the WWE Universe. Foley talks about what he saw a year ago - the emergence of CM Punk. Foley says Punk inspired change but a year later what kind of change has he brought. Foley says the Punk he knew taught people to stand up for themselves and was a voice for the voiceless. Punk's music hits and out he comes to interrupt. Punk tells Foley not to come out here and grandstand to the fans. Punk tells him to say it to his face if he has something to say. Punk says respect and honesty would be appreciated. Punk tells Foley to admit why he's really here, because he's selling a new kids book. Foley says that's not why he's here.

Foley says he congratulated Punk via text message last year when he won the WWE Title. Foley says two minutes later he got a thank you text from Punk. Foley says he's deeply disturbed by Punk's recent actions and his alignment with Paul Heyman. Punk stops and tells the crowd to show him some respect, calling them jerks.

The crowd boos and apparently Punk is yelling at a particular fan. He tells the guy to come over so he can shove the mic down his throat. Punk is angry. He tells Foley he doesn't know what he's talking about. Foley says he used to be a Paul Heyman guy but he didn't become anyone in this business until he stopped listening to Heyman.

Foley says it seems like Heyman has been in Punk's ear a lot longer than a month. Foley brings up Heyman's reputation as a liar but says he never saw that side of him. Foley wonders why Punk, one of the best talkers ever, needs a mouthpiece. Foley says Punk needs to decide if he wants to be an inspiration or just another kool-aid drinker. Punk asks if we're done yet. Foley brings up Hell in a Cell next. Foley talks about the match he had with Undertaker years ago. Foley says he earned respect that night. Punk says Foley just made a brilliant speech.

Punk asks if he wants the old CM Punk back. Foley wants Punk to show he's the best in the world by stepping into the Cell with John Cena. Punk asks if that's what the fans want and they cheer. Punk brings up Bret Hart and John Cena's recent speeches. Punk says he is nothing like Foley or Bret. Punk says Foley is beneath him. Punk says all he's ever done is tell the truth. He doesn't know how many times he has to beat Cena to prove he's the best in the world. Punk says he does know that he doesn't have to prove anything to the fans because they turned on him. Punk says Foley hurt himself for the fans. Punk won't do that because he just wants to bring the fans to their knees. Punk say he can do that with a microphone. Punk brags about how many days he's held the WWE Title.

Foley says he held the title for 29 days the three time he had the belt. Foley says years later, nobody cares. Foley goes on and he's fired up. He says he talked to AJ earlier tonight and she's let him come out and extend this opportunity. Foley says Cena should be ready to go by Hell in a Cell and he's here tonight. Foley says AJ is letting Punk make the decision himself but he will have to make it tonight in Cena's face. Foley tells Punk to make the decision for himself, for Foley and for the fans. Foley tells Punk to have a nice day and leaves the ring as his music plays.

**EVEN LATER ON**

John goes out to the ring with his arm in a sling and he gets a microphone. Cena says as always, there are mixed emotions about him being here tonight. Cena says he wasn't supposed to be here but with his future in question, he wanted to come and say thank you personally. Cena takes his hat off and thanks the fans for their support of the Rise Against Cancer campaign. Cena says WWE has had an unbelievable response and the folks at Susan G. Komen can't believe it. Cena says never doubt the WWE Universe because they are a very powerful group of people. Cena then thanks the fans for their support with his injury.

Cena says he came here to apologize. First he apologizes to referees Chad Patton and Brad Maddox. He apologizes for CM Punk next. Cena goes on and flips out on Punk, threatening to chin check him. Cena says it sucks being on the bench. He doesn't guarantee his recovery but guarantees he will walk into Hell in a Cell. Punk's music hits and out he comes with Paul Heyman. Punk comes out and cuts a promo on Cena. Punk says he will not be facing Cena at Hell in a Cell.

Punk goes on and gives Cena some advice - run. Punk tells Cena to run right now while he can. Punk says he's going to turn his back, count to 5 and when he turns around, if he sees Cena in his pink hat and his pink shirt, he's going to hurt him. Punk says he commands respect. Punk turns around and starts counting. Heyman turns around with him and raises the WWE Title. Cena pulls out a lead pipe. Punk turns around and Cena hits him in the gut with it.

Heyman escapes the ring and now Punk crawls out. Cena says real men wear pink. Cena says he hopes to see Punk at Hell in a Cell. Cena's music hits as he holds up the pipe. Cena says that's what he calls a pipe bomb. Punk flees to the stage with the WWE Title. Punk runs off to the back as Cena hands the pipe off to a fan behind Cole in the crowd. Cena greets fans at ringside. We see Punk walking backstage.

He walks past Mick Foley and they lock eyes. Punk stops and turns around. He kicks Foley in the gut and knocks him to the floor. Punk keeps walking but stops again. He turns around and stops scared. We see Ryback standing there. Ryback stares Punk down as RAW goes off the air.

**A WEEK LATER **

**WWE RAW Oct 1, 2012 **

We go to the ring and out comes WWE Champion CM Punk to a mixed reaction. Paul Heyman comes out behind him holding the WWE Title belt.

Cole mentions that it's, Jim Ross Appreciation Night tonight and Ross feels honoured. Heyman raises the title belt as Punk begins to speak.

Punk brings up Cena attacking him with the pipe last week. Punk rips the local fans and says Cena showed the actions of a coward.

Punk says then he went backstage looking for a doctor but Mick Foley shot him a disrespectful look and said something under his breath.

Punk calls Foley a coward. Punk said he did what any man would have done - he put Foley down and kicked him like the dog he is.

Punk goes on and says Mrs. Foley should have taught Mick some manners.

Punk says some of Foley's words got to him over the past week and he spent time thinking about his stance. Punk is out here to announce that at Hell In a Cell, he will not be facing John Cena.

Punk and Heyman have some private words. Heyman says he and Punk would now like to move on to another piece of business.

Heyman shows footage from last week of his wedding proposal to RAW General Manager AJ Lee. Heyman points out that AJ never said no.

Heyman says what AJ did do is violate an edict from the WWE Board of Directors. Heyman pulls out the statement from the Board about AJ's actions.

AJ was not to put her hands on any Superstar, manager or anyone else, ever again.

Heyman says he and Punk believe that AJ must be removed as GM immediately. Heyman proposes that he take her place. Vickie Guerrero comes out and the crowd erupts. She has Dolph Ziggler with her.

Phil got backstage and found John grabbing something to eat, he walked over to him and sat down with him.

"Did you watch?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did. You looked hot." John said, Phil smiled.

"Have you had your meeting with Vince yet about what you're gonna be doing?" Phil asked his long-time boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything tonight." John said, Phil sighed, "Sorry babe I know you want to be out there." Phil said, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do, but I am fine Phil. I am just happy that I am here with you. That we can travel together." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's a plus. I am glad you're here" Phil said, John smiled at him.

"You better go get ready you have another segment right?" John asked Phil nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do." Phil said, he squeezed John's hand and got up and went to get ready for his segment.

**IN THE RING**

Cole congratulates JR on this night. Cole asks him how it feels. Before Ross can speak, WWE Champion CM Punk comes out with Paul Heyman right behind him.

Punk takes the mic from Cole and tells him to get out of the ring. The crowd boos Punk. Punk wants the fans to chant for JR and they do. Punk says JR is the best announcer we have and he respects and appreciates the hell out of him.

Punk says the fans don't know the first thing about respect. Punk talks about how he comes out each week and people twist what he says.

Punk puts his arm around JR and says he's going to help Punk teach everyone about respect. Punk wants JR to tell everyone that he's the best in the world.

JR says he's glad Punk didn't come out to embarrass him. JR says Punk has done a good job lately of making an ass out of himself.

This upsets Punk and Heyman. Punk says he's disappointed in JR. Punk goes on and gets in JR's face. Punk wonders if Steve Austin will come to JR's help.

Punk says nobody will - not Austin or Jerry Lawler. Punk says 3:16 used to mean something else but now it means the number of days he has held the WWE Title. Punk says JR belongs to him right now.

Punk wants JR to tell the fans he's the best. JR refuses. JR says he has called matches with the best in the world - guys like Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Triple H, The Undertaker.

Ross says Austin and all those men have one thing in common - they didn't ask to be called the best in the world. JR says he would have anyway because they earned that distinction. JR says here's the bottom line, no disrespect, just being honest...

Ross suggests Punk accept Cena's challenge for Hell In a Cell and kick his ass. If he does that, Ross will be the first one to call him the best in the world. Until then, JR says they have nothing to talk about. The crowd pops.

Punk takes JR's cowboy hat off and stomps on it. Punk says he has stomped Cena time and time again. Punk brings up the Oklahoma City Thunder not winning the NBA Title and the crowd boos.

Punk says they have a squared circle right now and in that, men fight, Punk says he's never ran from a fight but if JR is smart, he will run right now.

Punk says this just turned ugly for JR. If he doesn't put his hands up and defend himself. Punk will knock him into next week and hurt him, Punk will make sure he never commentates another match. Punk tells JR to fight or run.

JR drops the mic and goes to walk away. Punk stops him and asks where he's going. Punk grabs JR by his coat and continues running him down.

Punk says JR is off commentary tonight. Punk tells JR to keep his mouth shut and make a walk of shame up the ramp. JR walks off.

Punk says JR isn't a Hall of Famer, he's a joke. Punk continues running Ross down as he walks off. Ryback's music hits and out he comes to a big pop.

Ryback leads JR back to the ring and they enter.

Ryback stares Punk down and circles. Punk stares back and the crowd chants "feed me more." Punk finally backs down and exits the ring as the crowd pops.

Punk raises the WWE Title belt and declares he's the best in the world.

**Kane and Daniel Bryan vs. CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler**

We go to the ring and out comes one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan.

His partner Kane is out next. CM Punk is already out with his partner Dolph Ziggler. Vickie Guerrero and Paul Heyman argue at ringside.

Out comes AJ Lee as the surprise special referee. Kane and Bryan argue but it's going to be Kane starting off with Ziggler.

Kane takes Ziggler to the corner and works him over. Kane with a slam and a big elbow for 2.

Kane teases a tag to Bryan but doesn't make it. Ziggler comes back but Kane shakes him off.

Kane lifts Ziggler high in the air and drops him on his front side. Kane clotheslines Ziggler to the floor as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Ziggler has Kane in a sleeper hold. Ziggler falls off but dropkicks Kane for a 2 count.

Ziggler turns around to a big right hand. Kane takes Ziggler to the corner and works him over now.

Bryan tags in and they double team Ziggler in the corner. 2 count for Bryan.

Kane comes back in with a big dropkick and another pin attempt. Ziggler fights back and drops Kane with the big DDT.

Ziggler tags in Punk. Punk hits the high knee on Kane in the corner. Punk hits another but Kane blocks the bulldog and hits a big sideslam. 2 count by Kane.

Kane comes off the top rope and calls for a chokeslam. Bryan tags himself in and Kane argues.

Bryan comes off the top but Punk kicks him. Punk works Bryan over with stomps and takes him to the corner now.

Back and forth until Bryan clotheslines Punk. Bryan with kicks while Punk is on his knees now.

Ziggler gets knocked to the floor as Punk drops Bryan with a kick to the head. 2 count for Punk.

Ziggler comes back in and they double team Bryan. Ziggler with a big dropkick.

Ziggler goes to the floor and throws Bryan into the fan barrier. Ziggler does it again and rolls Bryan back in for a 2 count. Punk comes back in with an elbow.

He climbs to the top but Bryan cuts him off. Bryan climbs up for a superplex and hits it. Bryan goes for the No Lock and applies it.

Heyman pushes the bottom rope, allowing Punk to get his foot on it and break the hold. AJ has words with Heyman and ejects him from ringside.

Vickie gets involved and AJ sends her to the back also. Ziggler goes off after Vickie, leaving Punk looking for a tag.

Ziggler walks off after Vickie and Punk turns around to a dropkick from Bryan. Kane comes in and chokeslams Punk for the win.

**Winners: Kane and Daniel Bryan**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom of his bus. He didn't know why he was feeling so sick lately.

He was worried but he figured he was just run down. He heard a knock on the door and he jumped.

"You OK in there babe?" Phil asked. "Yeah fine, I'll be out in a sec." John said walking out of the bathroom, Phil smiled at him.

"Let's go to bed handsome, I am tired and I just wanna lay down with my man." Phil said, John smiled and followed Phil into the bedroom of his bus.

They got undressed and they slipped into bed and snuggled with one another. "So what movie are we watching tonight?" John asked.

"The Dark Knight." Phil said, John laughed Phil loved his comic book movies. "You sure you're OK?" Phil asked.

"Yeah it's just everything is wearing me down, I am so tired." John said, Phil sighed and wrapped his arms around John.

"Everything will be OK. I promise." Phil said, he wished there was more he could do for John he really did.

He looked down and smiled seeing John snoring his little head off. He shook his head.

John was so adorable. He loved him so much and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He wanted to ask John soon to marry him but he didn't know if now was a right time, John was injured and he was feeling down on himself, they were both busy and things were stressful, so he figured he would have to wait a while.

He didn't mind though, he loved John and he would wait forever to marry him.

**Please Review…..**


	4. John's Sick?

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Oct 8, 2012 Sacramento, California.**

Cena makes his way to the ring. Cena says he missed everyone and asks if the fans missed him. He's answered with cheers and boos. He says one week off felt like a year but it's good to be back in the ring.

Cena says it took him a week off to realize what really was going on in WWE. He talks about Team Hell No, Antonio Cesaro, the WWE Divas and AJ Lee. Cena says AJ has lost her mind but not her charm. Cena says he would like to take AJ on a date. Cena brings up Vince McMahon being here and Arnold Schwarzenegger being the Social Media Ambassador. Cena says Larry King is here tonight.

Cena gets the fans riled up. Cena says he and the fans don't have a voice. He says CM Punk stole the voice of WWE. Some fans start chanting for Punk. Cena talks about Hell In a Cell and says that match could be a moment people remember Punk for. Cena hopes the fans tell Punk how they feel when he comes out tonight.

Cena wants the match at Hell In a Cell. Cena says Punk sometimes simply just isn't a man. Cena tells Punk not to be a punk and face him at Hell In a Cell. Cena thanks the fans for letting him speak and goes to leave. Ryback's music hits and out he comes.

**LATER ON**

Out comes Vince McMahon to give a State of WWE Address. Vince heads to the ring to a big pop from the crowd. Vince says the state of WWE is an invisible little boy dancing in the ring. He says there's room for that in WWE with other stuff like goat faced vegans, masked luchadores and more.

Vince says the most important thing in WWE is the action. The fans want to see the best of the best. He's interrupted by the music and out comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman right behind him.

Punk mocks Vince as he heads down the ramp. Punk is wearing his new yellow t-shirt and Vince calls it ugly. Punk circles around Vince and stops.

Vince says Punk is disrespecting him by interrupting his address. Punk says disrespect is Vince out here talking about what the fans want to see and talking about the best without mentioning him.

Punk says that must have been a shot at him because he wont face Cena at Hell In a Cell.

Pun says the General Manager Vince hired is the one who left the decision up to him. Punk says he gave Cena a shot at Night of Champions and he couldn't get the job done. Punk knocks the fans now and they boo him. Punk then rips into the fans who cheer him.

He says people in the back don't respect him and neither do the fans. Punk asks Vince if he respects him. Vince respects Punk's current title reign but doesn't respect the fact that Punk considers himself a "Paul Heyman guy." Vince says he's not a "CM Punk guy." Punk is glad Vince found his grapefruits and can say that to his face. Punk says Vince should be a Punk guy because Punk is the best in the world.

Punk says he used to just be a spoke on the wheel but now he's the wheel. Punk says he's the best thing that's ever happened to WWE and he's the best thing Vince has right now. Punk gets in Vince's face now. Heyman tries to calm Punk down but can't.

Punk says Vince should be on his knees right now. Punk says fans don't care about Jim Ross or Jerry Lawler and asks where CM Punk Appreciation Night is. Punk says maybe if he doesn't get the respect he deserves, he will hop the rail and quit. Punk says maybe he will blow Vince a kiss but this time he's not coming back.

Vince asks Punk if he thinks he's the reason for all WWE's success. Punk says he's the reason Vince still has money to fuel up his jet. Vince says no individual makes WWE a success - the WWE Universe does.

Vince says he listens to the fans everywhere, every tout, every tweet. Vince says right now the fans want someone to shut Punk's mouth. Vince says Punk is nowhere near the caliber of Andre the Giant, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Triple H or Steve Austin. Punk says he is nothing like Steve Austin.

Punk says Austin made it to the top by taking shortcuts and starts ripping into him. Punk says Austin got famous by beating up a clueless and inept millionaire. Punk says that clueless inept millionaire is now a senior citizen. Punk asks Vince if he's getting mad. Punk goes on and slaps Vince in the face, knocking him to the mat.

Punk exits the ring laughing as Vince gets up. Punk and Heyman head up the ramp. Vince says he should fire Punk but right now that's too good for him.

Vince says he will fire Punk unless he fights him in the ring tonight. Vince says Punk may beat his ass but he will learn about respect before the night is over. Heyman tells Punk no but Punk is smiling. Heyman says things just went wrong but Punk says they have Vince right where they want him.

Phil got backstage and went to his locker room, he walked in and frowned hearing groaning coming from the bathroom area. He walked over to the bathroom and walked inside. His eyes widened when he saw John slumped over the sink washing his face.

"Are you OK babe?" Phil asked, John sighed. "Yeah it must have been something I ate. I just threw up my dinner." John said, Phil shook his head. "You need to rest baby. Why don't you go back to the bus?" Phil asked. "But your match." John objected. "Screw my match you need to lay down babe" Phil said, John sighed and nodded.

"OK good luck." John said, Phil smiled and nodded and kissed John on the lips. John got up and went out to the bus and laid down in bed, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he just hoped he would feel better soon.

**Vince McMahon vs. CM Punk**

Back from the break and out comes Vince McMahon to the ring. CM Punk attacks from behind and beats him down in front of the ring. Punk wails away on Vince and beats him while he's down. Punk rolls Vince in the ring.

Vince stands up and spears Punk with a tackle. Vince with right hands. Punk rolls over and mounts him with right hands. Vince rolls back over for more offense. Punk drops Vince with a kick to the head and the bell still hasn't rang yet.

It appears Vince is bleeding now. Punk tosses him out of the ring and follows. Punk slams Vince's head into the announcers table a few times.

Punk snatches Cole's headset, yells something at Vince and slams his face into the table again. Punk scoops Vince and walks with him on his shoulders but Vince slides out and shoves Punk into the ring post. Vince's eye is messed up also.

Vince tosses Punk over the top of the announce table. Vince grabs a mic and says now he's going to teach Punk about respect. Vince leaps over the table and attacks Punk. Vince beats him repeatedly with the microphone. Vince with a low blow now. Vince brings it back in the ring.

Vince goes under the ring and brings out a kendo stick. Punk retreats and crawls out of the ring. Vince dares Punk to come back in. Punk tells Heyman to bring him the belt. Vince cuts Heyman off and grabs the belt.

Vince slaps Heyman to the floor. Vince climbs back in the ring with the kendo stick and the WWE Title belt. Vince drops the belt and dares Punk to come get it. Punk comes towards the ring and Vince swings. He tries to get back in but Vince won't let him. Punk grabs his own kendo stick from under the ring now.

Punk enters the ring but Vince wails away. They trade a bunch of kendo sticks but Punk ends up on his knees begging Vince. Vince charges but Punk uppercuts him below the belt. Vince goes down and Punk starts laughing. Punk beats Vince with both kendo sticks and throws them away.

He calls for GTS and grabs Vince for the mover but Ryback's music hits and out he comes. Ryback hits the ring and Punk quickly retreats. Punk turns around and there is John Cena. Cena throws Punk in the ring and Ryback levels him with a clothesline as the crowd erupts.

Ryback grabs Punk for Shellshocked but Punk slides out and escapes. Punk grabs his WWE Title belt and runs through the crowd with it. Vince grabs the mic and hopes Punk learned something about respect tonight. Vince tells Punk it's decision time and calls him a creep. It looks like Punk hits a fan in the crowd. Vince says at Hell In a Cell, Punk faces either Ryback or John Cena. Vince gives Punk until next Monday to decide or Vince will decide for him. No Chance hits and RAW goes off the air.

Phil got back on the bus and he went to the bedroom area. He sighed seeing John laying down under the cuddles snuggled up. He walked over to the bed and climbed in.

He wished he knew why John was so sick, he wanted him to be better, he hated seeing the one he loved so ill and worn down. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed and held John from behind, John snuggled closer to him and Phil smiled and held him as they slept.

**WWE RAW Oct 22, 2012 **

Out come's Cena to the ring and he grabs a microphone. Cena talks about Hell In a Cell and CM Punk's reign as WWE Champion. Cena says the most truthful thing Punk has said was right before he became WWE Champion.

Punk saw change and Cena says at Hell In a Cell, we will finally see change in the form of Ryback. Cena puts over Ryback and says he stands for one thing - destruction. Cena says the face of WWE will change this Sunday. CM Punk's music hits and out comes the WWE Champion with Paul Heyman.

Punk comes out and rips the NY Giants. He brags about being WWE Champion for 337 days and best in the world. Punk promises that he will walk out of Hell In a Cell still as our WWE Champion. Punk says he likes Cena's new role in WWE - being Ryback's cheerleader. Punk says Cena finally realized that he can't beat Punk. Cena says he came out to let everyone know how excited he was for Hell In a Cell. Cena says it's not that he can't beat Punk, he just wasn't allowed to.

Cena says he is now officially medically cleared to wrestle. Cena says he won't mess up the title match for Sunday but wants to whoop Punk's ass tonight. Punk heads down the ramp but Heyman tries to talk him out of it. Punk makes it to the apron and Cena is ready to fight but Heyman is ranting about Punk shouldn't fight for free. Punk drops off the apron and heads back up the ramp as the crowd boos.

**LATER ON**

John sat down next to Phil and sighed. "I need to talk to you about something." John said, Phil sighed. "OK, what's up?" he asked. "Vince gave me the new storyline for me." John said. "OK, what's going on?" Phil asked. "I am going to be in a scandal thing with AJ. A romantic scandal." John said, Phil couldn't believe this.

"That old man gets crazier and crazier." Phil said. "You're mad right?" John asked, "No I'll be fine. I don't want to see you all over her but we can't do anything about it." Phil said, John smiled at him. "You're the best. I think this will be good for me, it gives me TV time without ring time so it's fine." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. As long as John was happy with his storyline then he was happy.

**LATER ON**

Santino Marella is backstage with AJ. He thinks she did a good job. John Cena walks up and Santino leaves. Cena says if he can ever do anything for AJ, just let him know. AJ says she did a lot of things she should have been fired for but not this. AJ brings up Vickie saying she had an affair. Cena offers to get to the bottom of it, or something.

AJ says it was Cena. She didn't want to drag his name into this. Cena says they had a business dinner once and that was it... how can someone make something out of it? AJ says someone went to the Board and now it's a mess. She thinks it was Vickie. AJ starts crying and Cena hugs her. Cena says he will take care of it and we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Cena catches up with Vince McMahon. He's upset about the whole AJ and Vickie thing. Vince says this isn't the time or the place. Cena tells him to cut the corporate crap. Vince says there was some incriminating evidence. Cena says it was just a business dinner. Vince says Vickie getting the job is likely an interim thing but it is what it is. Vince gets in his limousine and drives off.

Cena confronts Vickie Guerrero backstage. Cena calls her a backstabbing liar. Vickie says Cena's little girlfriend AJ can't keep business from pleasure. Cena says it was just a business dinner. Vickie says Cena asked AJ out on RAW, went out with her and now AJ got what she deserved. Vickie says Cena cost AJ her job. Cena walks off.

**EVEN LATER**

**Lumberjack Match: Sheamus vs. CM Punk**

We go to the ring and over 30 Superstars begin to make their way out to ringside for tonight's main event. We go to commercials. Back from the break and out comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman. The ring is surrounded by Superstars as World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus makes his way out. The match starts and they lock up, going to the mat then the corner. Sheamus goes to the floor but the lumberjacks don't attack.

Sheamus tosses Punk out now and they throw him in after he runs his mouth. Sheamus drops knees on Punk now and covers for a 2 count. Sheamus with a headlock takedown as Big Show stares at him. Sheamus keeps Punk on the mat. They get back up and Sheamus keeps control with slams and another elbow for 2.

Punk gets knocked back to the floor and rolled in by the lumberjacks. Sheamus with a neckbreaker and another 2 count. Punk goes to the apron and Sheamus beats him in the chest with forearms. Sheamus ends up on the floor and assaulted by the lumberjacks. They roll him back in and Punk covers for 2. Back from the break and Sheamus fights back against Punk. Sheamus ends back up on the floor and the lumberjacks attack him. Other lumberjacks jump in and a fight breaks out.

They roll Sheamus back in and Punk hits a neckbreaker. Punk goes to the top and comes down crashing on Sheamus as he stands up. Punk goes back to the top and takes Sheamus down with a flying forearm. They go on and Punk is back on the too. Punk steps down instead and drops a normal elbow drop. Punk hits another neckbreaker and covers for 2.

Sheamus fights out and runs over Punk twice. Sheamus with a clothesline in the corner. Sheamus puts Punk on his shoulders and rolls through. Sheamus with forearm shots to the chest on the apron again.

Sheamus suplexes Punk in and covers for 2. Punk catches Sheamus with a dropkick for a 2 count. More back and forth with pin attempts. Sheamus with a superplex for 2. Punk drops Sheamus into the turnbuckles for another pin attempt.

Punk drops Sheamus again and covers for another 2 count. Punk goes back to the top but misses the big elbow. Sheamus hits the Irish Curse backbreaker for 2. More action at ringside. Sheamus hits White Noise and calls for the Brogue Kick. Antonio Cesaro runs in and gets a Brogue Kick. One for Jinder Mahal also. Big Show comes up and chokeslams Sheamus. Punk covers for the win.

**Winner: CM Punk**

As soon as the bell rings, Ryback's music hits and he comes out. Punk tries to leave but the lumberjacks throw him in. Ryback manhandles Punk and slams him. Punk tries to leave again but they throw him back in. Ryback with a huge slam. Punk tries to go through the crowd again but the lumberjacks throw him in. Ryback presses Punk up high and throws him into a bunch of lumberjacks at ringside. Heyman gathers with a beat up Punk on the ramp. RAW goes off the air with Ryback standing tall in the ring.

John and Phil got back to their bus and they sat down together, "You feeling OK babe?" Phil asked, John was starting to look rather pale. "Fine, just tired and my elbow kinda hurts." John said, Phil nodded. "How about I shower, then we can go chill out, maybe play some X Box?" Phil asked, John smirked.

"Sure. But I am totally gonna kick your ass." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John and headed to the bathroom. While he was gone John set up the game and he sat down. He laid his hand on his flat stomach. He had something to tell Phil but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't know if he was ever going to be ready.

He didn't want anyone to know, this was freaking him out let alone everyone else. He just wanted to get his head around the news before he told anyone else. He needed to be OK with this. He hoped in time he would be.

**Please Review…..**

**Does anyone know what is wrong with John?  
**


	5. Hell In The Cell

**RESPECT?**

**WWE HELL IN A CELL 28 OCTOBER 2012**

**Philips Arena Atlanta, Georgia.**

"You'll be fine babe, I know you'll win." John said, Phil smiled. "Yeah I hope so. I wish you were in there with me though." Phil said, John smiled.

"I know but everything will be OK. You'll win and we can celebrate with sexy time." John said Phil laughed.

"Promise?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'll do anything for you tonight…..When you win." John said, Phil smiled at John and kissed him and went to go and get ready for the title match he had. John watched on the screens nervously.

He just wanted Phil to win. Phil deserved to be champion and John wanted the celebration sex.

They hadn't had sex in a few weeks, he wanted his man inside of him he really did.

**Hell In a Cell for the WWE Title: Ryback vs. CM Punk**

Out first comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman right behind him.

Punk shakes hands and embraces Heyman before entering the Cell.

Out next comes the #1 contender Ryback to a big pop.

Ryback enters the Cell and we get official ring introductions from Justin Roberts. Ryback is introduced to a big pop and the crowd chants "feed me more."

The door to the Cell is chained and locked as we get ready to go. Punk goes to the floor and stalls to start the match.

Punk dodges Ryback a few times and goes to the floor. Punk manages to get one chop in from the corner but Ryback finally gets his hands on him after Punk's stalling.

Ryback lifts Punk up and throws him into the ropes. Ryback with a big boot to the face. Ryback slams Punk's head on the mat now.

Ryback whips Punk hard into the corner and he goes down. Ryback runs into a boot in the corner but tosses Punk across the ring. Ryback clotheslines Punk out onto the floor.

Punk tries to get out of the door but Ryback comes over and throws him into the steel. Ryback works Punk over. Punk ends up crawling under the ring.

Heyman screams at Ryback. Ryback turns around and Punk sprays him with a fire extinguisher from under the ring.

Punk comes up from under the ring and tackles Ryback into the Cell. Punk with knees to the gut now.

Punk grabs a steel chair but Ryback kicks it into his face. Ryback throws the chair into the Cell.

Ryback lifts Punk up high and throws him back in the ring. Ryback follows and lifts Punk up high again.

Ryback drops Punk on his face and gets the crowd to chanting again.

Punk ducks a shot and turns it around. Punk comes in off the top and takes Ryback down. Punk goes back to the top and barely connects on the way down. Punk goes back to the top and takes Ryback to one knee.

Punk goes to the top again but Ryback catches him and rams him back into the corner.

Ryback with shoulder thrusts. Punk comes back with a kick to the face and both go down.

Punk leaps out to the floor but Ryback doesn't go down and Punk hits the Cell. Punk with a neckbreaker on the floor but Ryback gets up.

Punk goes on and Ryback blocks another neckbreaker. Punk gets caught but slides out of a hold.

Punk sends Ryback shoulder first into the steel steps. Heyman cheers Punk on from outside of the Cell.

Back in the ring and Punk is on Ryback's back. Ryback powers up and out, sending Punk to the mat.

Ryback with a spear in the corner but Punk moves. Punk with the high knee in the corner and a clothesline.

Punk goes back to the top and nails the elbow drop. Punk goes back under the ring and brings out a kendo stick. Punk hits Ryback several times with the stick.

Ryback gets up anyway and takes the shots. Ryback grabs the kendo stick and throws it away.

Punk looks shocked. Ryback takes advantage and slams Punk hard.

The crowd chants for Ryback. Ryback nails the big clothesline and calls for Shell Shocked.

He scoops Punk up but the referee stops him. The referee low blows Ryback.

Punk rolls Ryback up and the referee makes a quick 3 count to end the match.

**Winner: CM Punk**

After the match, Punk and the referee try to leave the Cell but the cage is locked.

Another referee is having trouble getting it open. Ryback comes out and lays the referee out on the floor.

Ryback grabs Punk and throws him into the Cell wall.

Ryback goes back to the referee and tosses him into the Cell wall.

This is the same referee who got involved with Punk on RAW weeks ago. Ryback rolls the referee into the ring and runs him over with a clothesline.

Ryback presses the referee high and throws him out of the ring and into the Cell wall. Heyman finally gets the Cell open and drags Punk out.

Ryback stops him and Heyman runs away. Ryback whips Punk into the Cell but Punk leaps onto it and climbs to the very top of the Cell. Ryback climbs up after him.

Ryback catches Punk on top of the Cell and lifts him for Shell Shocked.

Ryback nails Shell Shocked on top of the Cell. Ryback pulls his straps down and stands tall on the Cell.

The fans chant "feed me more." We go to replays.

Hell In a Cell goes off the air with Ryback putting his foot down on Punk's chest on the top of the Cell.

**LATER ON**

John leaned over and kissed up and down Phil's neck.

"I want you" John said, Phil bit his lip and groaned, he loved it when John was in this kind of a mood.

He stood up and stripped out of his clothes, John bit his own lip at the sight of Phil standing there naked, that amazing cock that John loved more than anything.

"What do you want?" Phil asked.

"I want you, do whatever you want to me, just fuck me." John said, Phil smirked.

He straddled John's hips and ripped his tank top away from him. John yelped at the feeling of the fabric tearing.

Phil leant forward and let his tongue flick over John's nipple before catching it in his teeth and tugging playfully on it.

John arched his back in pleasure.

"I need you Phil." he moaned.

Phil moved himself so he was kneeling by John's head and rubbed his cock head over his lips.

"But I need you more. Open up baby." John parted his lips to Phil's cock and felt his jaw being stretched beyond limits to accommodate his huge cock.

Although John had given blowjobs before, this time it was different because he was laying down and he had no control as to how much of Phil went inside of him. Phil was the one in control.

Phil closed his eyes in pleasure as he began to use John's mouth as a hole, sliding himself in and out and pushing deep to the back of John's throat.

John had to fight the urge control his gag reflex. He let her tongue trail along his shaft as Phil moved about inside of his mouth, he could smell his manly scent and this was driving him wild. After a few minutes Phil pulled out.

"Although your mouth feels incredibly good, I don't want to come yet." He said, John smiled up at his boyfriend, Phil slid down his lovers body and ripped away John's basketball shorts.

he ripped them off of his body and found John hadn't worn underwear, just the way he liked it. He looked up at John and smiled.

"Just do it" John said. Phil smirked and nodded. He forced John's thighs apart and without warning thrust two fingers up inside of John's.

John wiggled against the intrusion but Phil just pushed his fingers in deeper making John bite his lip and raise his hips up off the bed.

Phil pulled his fingers out and could see they were coated in John's juices.

"Oh god Philly." Phil started to push his finger against John's puckered hole and John gasped as his finger slid inside of Him again and began stretching the rim of his opening.

Phil could feel his cock burning with heat as he longed to drive it into his boyfriend, wanting to claim him and fill him with his come.

Phil's head moved between John's thighs and he slowly lapped his tongue at his cock whilst his finger continued to stretch John's anus.

John was writhing in pleasure from all the different sensations.

"Philly fill me up, I need you inside of me, I just need to feel you moving against me I need to be one with you." John moaned, Phil smiled at his lover.

Without a word Phil turned John over so he lay on His front. He then parted John's legs and slipped his fingers into John's now stretched hole, taking the moisture from inside of him and then rubbing it deftly into his anus.

"Phil be gentle." Phil grinned. "Of course, you can trust me."

Phil lubricated his cock with some of John's juices and then parted John's firm ass cheeks and placed the hot tip of his cock against the tight cleft of his anus.

John's hands clenched into fists as Phil's wet cock head began to push relentlessly into the closed tight rim of muscle.

John closed His eyes tightly as the stretching and burning began in his anus and Phil's thick hard cock slowly began to open up his ass and slide inside. John swallowed and took deep breaths.

"Oh god." Phil stopped mid thrust.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, thinking he was hurting his lover "No, god no" John moaned.

Phil smiled shaking his head and continued entering John. He could feel the tight tunnel gripping tightly around his hot throbbing phallus, and it took all his willpower not to shoot his load too soon.

John felt his hole finally give way and open up fully to Phil's penetration, he could feel his cock right up his ass, and ground back against Phil, he had never felt so full in her life.

He could feel his cock throbbing with delicious tingles

"Oh Phil, that feels so good." he said smiling lazily.

Phil grasped hips as he began to piston in and out of John's tight opening, his balls slapping noisily against his sweat soaked skin.

"You're driving me nuts John boy, I can't hold on." moaned Phil as his thrusts became stronger and more urgent.

He moved a hand underneath John and began to manipulate his cock.

John was moaning loudly now as their orgasm's started to peak John bit his lip in pleasure, all the pain had more or less gone and his entire lower body felt like it was on fire in a good way.

Phil rubbed John's cock more furiously and as John's orgasm shot through him.

Phil cried out as John's muscles gripped and squeezed at his cock milking the come that burst its way out of the tip of his cock.

They both tensed and then jerked together and then stilled as they regained their breath and returned to their pre-aroused state.

Phil pulled his cock from out of his lovers ass and collapsed beside him. "Feeling OK?" Phil asked John nodded.

"AMAZING" he said, Phil laughed, he pulled John closer to him and they laid there it had been an amazing day.

**Please Review…..**


	6. Hormones

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Nov 5, 2012 London, England. **

There's tons of heat for Vickie as she heads down the ramp. Vickie says she's proud of herself. Vickie shows us recaps of the history between Cena and AJ Lee. Vickie says it didn't end with AJ and Cena getting on the same elevator. She's interrupted by John Cena's music and out he comes to a big pop.

Vickie says she runs a clean show. Cena says Vickie running a clean show is like him learning another wrestling move - it's not happening. Cena jokes on himself and then brings up all of Vickie's abuses of power.

They argue some and Vickie shows us hotel security footage of AJ wearing a robe and walking down a hotel hallway. She knocks on a hotel room door, someone opens it and she walks in. It doesn't show Cena open the door. Cena says that's not evidence and means nothing. Vickie says she has more footage.

There's another camera angle and we see Cena wearing a towel at the door putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on it. Vickie says that must have been a heck of a business meeting. Cena says that footage came from two different cameras and he was hanging that sign on there just because he did not want to be disturbed. Vickie calls AJ out to the ring.

We wait but AJ doesn't come. The crowd starts chanting "we want AJ" and she appears on the big screen looking upset. AJ says Vickie doesn't want her to come out to the ring because if she has to come out and explain herself, she will give Vickie the beating of her life.

AJ says then she will be fired and not able to do what she wants to do. Ziggler appears and puts his arm around AJ. He says we all know what AJ loves to do and Vickie starts laughing. Cena leaves the ring and heads to the back. Vickie thanks the fans and they boo her some more. Back to break.

**LATER ON**

Vince goes to the back and comes back out with Vickie Guerrero. Vince asks why Vickie letting Punk hide behind his team at Survivor Series. Vince suggests Punk defend his title at Survivor Series.

Vince suggests Vickie give a title shot to Ryback and she catches on. The crowd pops. Vince then suggests a Triple Threat with Cena and the match is on. Sheamus comes out and embraces Vince before heading to the ring.

John smiled as he saw Randy walk over to him and sit down. "Hey, what's up Cena?" Randy asked. "Nothing much. What's with you?" John asked.

"Everything is good with me, Adam is back filming Haven." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "Cool. You seem really happy with him." John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I am. He makes me happy he's everything I could ever want and more. I love him to bits, it's sorta like you and Phil" Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah Phil makes me happy too." John said. "But?" Randy asked, he knew John was hiding something.

"I have something important I need to tell him and I am freaking out about it. I just don't know what to do." John said, Randy sighed. "Well tell me then." Randy said, John shook his head. "I can't it's not right. I need to tell him first, he's the first person I need to tell." John said, Randy nodded. "OK then, but if this is bugging you so much you need to tell him Jay before you lose your mind." Randy said, John nodded. He knew Randy was right. He needed to tell Phil and soon.

CM Punk and Paul Heyman come to the ring. Punk brags about beating Ryback. Punk says they had nothing to do with what Brad Maddox did. Punk goes on about his WWE Title reign and says it won't end at Survivor Series. Out comes his partner Dolph Ziggler for the main event.

**CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler vs. Ryback and John Cena**

John Cena is out first for his team followed by Ryback. We go to commercial. Cena and Punk start things off. Back and forth until Ziggler comes in.

Ziggler turns it around but Cena hits the bulldog. Punk comes back in and Cena keeps control. Punk takes back control and they keep Cena in their corner. Cena finally hits an Attitude Adjustment.

Ziggler tags in and stops the tag. Punk comes back in for more of the same. Ryback and Punk finally come at the same time. Ryback cleans house and hits Ziggler.

Ryback slams Punk and throws Ziggler into the corner before pressing him on top of Punk. Ryback clotheslines Ziggler to the floor and then clotheslines Punk. Ryback hits Shell Shocked on Punk for the win.

**Winners: Ryback and John Cena**

After the match, Ryback gets the fans to chant "feed me more." Cena comes in the ring and they meet in the middle. Ryback gets the chant started again. RAW goes off the air with Ryback chanting while staring Cena down.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John and Phil headed to the bar where the WWE Staff were having some drinks and things. They got there and Phil went to the bar and got himself a Pepsi and John a beer.

He took the drinks to their table they were sharing with Randy and Kofi. Phil smiled and passed John his beer. John sighed.

"I am not in the mood to drink alcohol tonight babe" John said Phil frowned. "Oh, OK then, what do you want then?" Phil asked, "Maybe an orange juice?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

Randy took the leftover beer and John sat there, Randy looked at John, then it hit him why John was freaking out earlier. He wasn't eating much, he was sick, and now he wasn't drinking alcohol. "Oh my god" he muttered, John looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." He said, John shrugged.

Phil came back and handed John his juice and John smiled at him. "So how's Adam?" Phil asked. "He's good working hard." Randy said, Phil smiled and nodded. "What's new with you Kofi?" Randy asked.

"Nothing much." Kofi said having all his attention on one man in the bar, John looked and saw Kofi keeping his eye on Mike. John chuckled. "Go over to him." John said, Kofi shook his head.

"No I can't." Kofi said. "Yes you can, you like him, just go talk to him, try and flirt." John said, Kofi smiled and nodded and left the table and headed over to see Mike.

"So why the no alcohol tonight Jay?" Randy asked, "I just don't feel like it. I am not in the mood, I am tired and I just want to go to sleep, does it matter?" John asked, Phil looked at John as he became bitchy.

"I'm gonna go to the bus" John said, he kissed Phil on the cheek and left Phil and Randy alone.

"What is up his ass?" Phil asked, Randy sighed. "I don't know, you should talk to him. He's your man." Randy said, Phil sighed and nodded, he paid his bill off and went to find his lover, he needed to have a talk with him, he got onto the bus and looked for John, he sighed seeing him asleep, he didn't want to bother him so he left him alone.

He wanted to know why John was being so snappy but he didn't want to disturb him, he really didn't. He hoped everything was OK though, he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	7. Bad Attitude

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Nov 12, 2012 Nationwide Arena Columbus, Ohio**

Vickie Guerrero is in the ring with Dolph Ziggler. Dolph gives us the definition of a scandal. Ziggler says he's not here to hide behind Vickie, he's out here for the truth. Ziggler shows us the photos of AJ Lee and John Cena having dinner and then getting into the elevator and then AJ going into a hotel room that appears to be Cena's. Vickie speaks about AJ and the crowd boos.

Vickie talks about AJ threatening her last week. Vickie says she could have suspended her but she didn't. Vickie calls AJ to the ring so she can explain herself. Out comes AJ to a nice pop from the crowd. Vickie wants AJ to admit she had an affair with Cena. Vickie eggs her on and AJ finally admits it. She admits the truth, she says.

She says she and John Cena are just friends and smiles in Vickie's face. AJ says nothing inappropriate has ever happened between them. AJ says Vickie is just jealous that on RAW 1000 AJ got the General Manager job and not Vickie. AJ says this is about her embarrassing Vickie in the ring twice and if she wanted to, she could do it again. Dolph tells Vickie it's not worth it. AJ mocks Vickie's weight. Vickie says AJ really caused a mess for herself now. Vickie says she has been sent some voicemails that will silence everyone.

A voicemail plays of Vickie talking to Cena's phone. AJ says whatever happened last night was a mistake and she's sorry, then the voicemail ends. AJ is confused. Vickie plans another message where AJ says they need to stop but when she sees Cena she loses control. Vickie laughs and AJ acts like she made the voicemails up. Vickie has another voicemail where AJ tells Cena he drives her crazy. AJ says they should be together. We come back and AJ says Vickie hacked into Cena's phone and edited the messages together. Dolph speaks up and tells her it's over - we all know something happened. Dolph mocks AJ and Cena. Cena's music hits and here he comes.

Cena is pissed but AJ gets in between he and Ziggler. AJ smacks Ziggler and Cena knocks him to the mat with a right hand. Ziggler ends up on the floor and heads up the ramp with Vickie.

**LATER ON**

The music hits and out comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman. Lawler joins Ross and Cole on commentary.

Punk says he is glad Lawler left the ring because if he didn't, he would have beaten Lawler to death. Punk has words for the fans now. He brings up Lawler drying and coming back to life. Punk calls Lawler a zombie and says everyone knows he loves zombies. Punk goes on and says who cares about how long Lawler was dead. Punk says he has a number that means something - 358, the number of days he has been WWE Champion. Punks brings up tying Diesel as the 9th longest reigning champion in history. Punk says in one week he will be here celebrating one year because he will beat Ryback and John Cena at Survivor Series. Punk says he's glad Lawler is back and glad he will have a front row seat for Sunday. Punk tells Lawler to try and not die before Sunday. Lawler says the only thing on life support is Punk's run as WWE Champion. Punk goes to invite Lawler in the ring and Heyman starts coughing and drops to the mat.

Punk throws the X symbol up and begins giving Heyman CPR, obviously mocking Lawler's incident. The crowd boos. Heyman sits up and they laugh at Lawler. Mick Foley's music hits and out he comes.

Foley comes out and they have words. Foley says he's going to let the fans pick the final member of Team Foley. Punks rips into the fans, Foley and his team. Foley yells and tells Punk to shut up. Foley is highly pissed off at Punk for mocking Lawler's incident.

Foley says Cena or Ryback will take the title from Punk on Sunday. Punk says Foley doesn't matter and he doesn't belong out here because it doesn't involve him. Foley says some of it does. Foley reveals he will be the special enforcer for Punk vs. Cena tonight.

**EVEN LATER**

**CM Punk vs. John Cena**

Back from the break and out comes Mick Foley as the Special Enforcer. WWE Champion CM Punk is out next with Paul Heyman right behind him. Finally out comes John Cena for tonight's non-title main event.

The bell rings and they lock up. Punk drops Cena first with a shoulder. Cena with a hip toss and arm drag, taking Punk to the mat. Punk ends up going to the floor to re-group as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk leaps from the top onto the floor and takes out Cena.

Punk brings Cena back in the ring and works him over. Cena blocks a neckbreaker with a backslide for 2. Punk with a clothesline and a 2 count. Punk with another neckbreaker attempt but he takes Cena down and holds it as Foley looks on.

Cena fights out but Punk takes him back down. Punk applies a sleeper hold now. Cena goes down but fights up and rams Punk to the corner. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Cena ducks a clothesline and starts hitting shoulders. Cena with the slam and the Five Knuckle Shuffle but it's blocked with a roll up by Punk. Punk with a swinging neckbreaker for 2.

Punk hits the running knee and goes to the top. Punk misses the big elbow as Cena moves. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Punk moves. Cena hits it this time ans goes for the AA. Punk fights out with elbows and kicks Cena in the head. Punk kicks him down for another 2 count.

Punk goes for GTS but Cena slides out. Punk goes for the Anaconda Vice and locks it in. Cena gets his foot on the rope and breaks the hold. Punk springboards in from the apron but Cena dodges it and locks in the STF. Punk calls for Heyman to come in and Cena breaks the hold. Foley pulls Heyman out by his leg. Punk drops Cena with a kick to the head and covers for 2. Punk goes for GTS but Cena turns it into the STF. Punk makes it to the ropes and breaks the hold. Punk starts crawling up the ramp as Cena looks on from the ring. Ryback comes out and Cena brings Punk back to the ring. Punk goes for GTS but can't. Cena hits the AA for the win.

**Winner: John Cena**

After the match, Cena turns around and Ryback is standing in the ring. They have a staredown as Heyman and an official tend to Punk on the floor. The fans start chanting "feed me more." They both pick up the WWE Title belt from the floor at the same time. Punk crawls up on the apron and reaches for it. They stare at him and he hops back to the floor. Ryback and Cena grab the title at the same time again. RAW goes off the air with them both holding it and Punk looking on in the background with his hands on his head.

**THAT NIGHT**

John laid down on the bed in the bus and yawned, he was so tired right now. "You feeling alright?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah fine." John said. "What's going on John? you seem so bitchy lately." Phil said, John sighed "I'm fine Phil. Just tired, I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe after this Sunday we can sit down and have this discussion but right now I can't" John said. "Babe-" "Don't Phil please, I can't talk about this right now. I can't." John said, Phil shook his head, John was being so stubborn right now. "John I love you. I care about you. I just want to know what the hell is up your ass" Phil said, John's attitude was starting to piss him off.

"Nothing is up my ass." John snapped. "I know you won't be for a while that's for sure." John said, getting up and storming away, Phil watched him leave and shook his head. This was insane, he just wanted to know what the hell was bugging John so badly.

**Please Review…..**


	8. Telling Punk

**RESPECT?**

**WWE Survivor Series Bankers Life Fieldhouse Indianapolis, Indiana.**

**Triple Threat for the WWE Title: John Cena vs. Ryback vs. CM Punk**

We go to the ring and out first comes John Cena for tonight's main event. WWE Champion CM Punk is out next with Paul Heyman right behind him. Out last comes Ryback and we get formal ring introductions from Justin Roberts.

The bell rings and Punk goes to the floor. Cena chases him and then Ryback chases Punk around.

Cena decks Punk and Ryback takers Punk to the corner. Ryback beats Punk down. Cena pulls Ryback off and unloads on Punk.

Ryback pulls Cena off now and Punk attacks Cena from behind. Ryback drops Punk with a big boot and slams his head on the mat.

Ryback picks Punk up high but Punk kicks him. Cena with a bulldog on Punk. Ryback clotheslines Punk to the floor as Heyman looks on. Ryback and Cena face off now.

Cena drops Ryback with a shoulder and goes for the Attitude Adjustment but can't. Ryback drops Cena with a shoulder and takes him to the corner. Ryback beats Cena down and whips him hard across the ring. Cena goes to the floor and in comes Punk. Punk takes control of Ryback and suplexes him.

Punk wastes time and Ryback comes from behind. Ryback with a big press into a fallaway slam. Punk goes to the floor and in comes Cena. Cena with a 2 count on Ryback.

Cena applies a headlock. Punk comes off the top and breaks the headlock with a shot. Cena ends up on the floor. Punk goes back to the top and comes crashing down on Ryback.

Punk goes to the top again but this time Ryback catches him and rams him back into the corner. Ryback with shoulder thrusts in the corner.

Ryback charges but Punk dropkicks him. Cena comes in with a roll up on Punk for 2. Cena goes for the AA but Punk blocks it and hits a DDT for 2.

Punk with a submission on Cena but Ryback grabs him and slams him. Cena slams Ryback and calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Ryback stands right up.

Ryback and Cena trade shots now. Cena with a shoulder on Ryback. Punk pulls Cena out to the floor and sends him hard into the steel steps. Punk springboards in and clotheslines Ryback. Ryback turns it around and unloads on Punk.

Ryback readies as the crowd chants "feed me more." Ryback runs over Punk with the big Meathook clothesline. Ryback goes for Shell Shocked on Punk as Heyman screams.

Cena breaks the move and locks the STF on Ryback in the middle of the ring. Punk goes to the top and elbows them both, breaking the STF. All three are hurt after that one.

Punk goes for GTS on Cena but it's blocked. Cena and Punk trade rights now. Ryback hits a double clothesline and tosses Punk out of the ring. Ryback tosses Cena out of the ring next. He goes to the floor and says it's time to finish it. Ryback grabs Cena and Punk for a double Shell Shocked on the floor.

They fight him off and beat him down at ringside. Punk and Cena team up to take apart the announce table. They hit a double suplex on Ryback and put him through the table.

The table looks as if it came down on Punk's leg. Punk and Cena both are down as Ryback lays on top of the destroyed table. Cena and Punk re-enter the ring.

Cena with shoulders and the back drop. Cena calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and nails it on Punk. Cena goes for the AA but Punk slides out. Punk nails GTS on Cena for a close 2 count.

Cena gets up and hits the AA but Punk kicks out at 2. Punk and Cena go at it some more.

Cena goes for the STF but Punk struggles and kicks him off. Punk with the high knee in the corner. Punk goes for the bulldog but Cena blocks it and goes for the STF again.

Cena locks it this time. Ryback pulls Cena out of the ring and nails the big clothesline on the floor. Ryback enters the ring and the crowd chants for him.

Ryback hits his clothesline on Punk and goes for Shell Shocked again. Ryback nails it and covers Punk but Cena breaks the pin. Cena goes for the AA but Ryback slides out.

Ryback nails Shell Shocked on Cena but all of a sudden three guys dressed in black rush the ring. They beat Ryback down and roll him out of the ring.

It's NXT stars Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. They powerbomb Ryback through the other table. Punk crawls up in the ring and covers Cena for the win.

**Winner: CM Punk**

After the bell, Punk celebrates with Heyman as Cena stumbles to the back. Punk yells "365 days" as he holds the WWE Title up. Heyman and Punk head to the back as we see Ryback trying to recover at ringside.

We go to replays. Survivor Series goes off the air with Punk and Heyman bragging about the win.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Phil sat down in the bus. It was time for John to tell Phil what was going on. "Well?" Phil asked. John sighed. "A while ago when I was sick and everything I went to see the doc and he figured out what was wrong with me. I've been holding it in ever since." John said, Phil sighed and nodded. "OK, what's going on Johnny?" Phil asked, John sighed.

"I know we've been a little tense lately and I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us but I need to tell you. Keeping this inside of me has been killing me." John said, Phil sighed. "What is it John. come on, tell me." Phil said, John sighed. "I'm pregnant Phil." John said, Phil's eyes went wide.

He couldn't believe this. "W….What?" he asked, he and John had been so careful. "Pregnant, you know up the duff, bun in the oven, expecting." John said, Phil shook his head, "This is insane." Phil said, he got up and started pacing the bus.

John looked at him. "Are you OK?" John asked, Phil turned around. "Fuck no!" Phil exclaimed, John sighed. "I can't handle this right now, I can't. I need some space" Phil said, he grabbed a jacket and left, he needed to be alone right now, he couldn't believe the news John had just told him.

He was pregnant, they were going to have a baby, but he didn't understand, John hadn't been gaining any weight or anything. It was just weird.

He went to the hotel library and used the computer and looked up male pregnancy. It was strange.

He was worried as well that John was wrestling. He hoped the baby was OK, that John was OK. He didn't know if he was OK with this. He knew he wasn't ready to be a dad.

He really wasn't.

**Please Review…..**


	9. A New Friend

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Nov 19, 2012 Wright State University's Nutter Center Dayton, Ohio.**

Vickie comes to the ring and starts talking and gets heavily boo'd. She says some people still respect authority, like Tamina Snuka. Vickie says for weeks, AJ has made a fool of herself, John Cena and the fans with her lies. Vickie has eye witnesses with her.

The first is Whitney Smith, the woman who came out with her. Whitney is a waitress at a hotel restaurant in Sacramento, California. Vickie says this is where AJ and Cena had their alleged business dinner. The woman tells her story and says Cena and AJ requested a private table in the corner. She says they were being very touchy feely, whispering in each others ears and looking in their eyes.

The next eye witness is Doug Brady. He's a parking attendant. He says he saw Cena and AJ sit in a parked car for about an hour, parked next to a family. The man says the father complained but out comes AJ Lee to interrupt.

AJ comes to the ring and is tired of what Vickie's been doing every week. AJ says if she wants to fire her, then go ahead and do it. If not, then do everyone a Favor and shut the hell up. Vickie says while AJ was busy kissing Cena in the car, Mr. Brady was taking photos with his phone.

Vickie says if anyone takes offense to nudity, walk out now or cover your kids eyes. Vickie goes to show us the evidence but John Cena comes out to a big reaction from the crowd. The eye witnesses leave the ring as Cena comes down.

Cena says this is all garbage, a load of crap because Vickie is trying to get people talking. Cena says he will show us how to get people talking. Cena tells AJ he hopes she doesn't mind and begins to make out with her. Cena goes back to talking to Vickie but AJ turns him around and continues the make out session.

They get into it until Dolph Ziggler attacks from behind. They brawl and Cena dumps Ziggler out of the ring. Cena chases him up the ramp and to the back. AJ looks on from ringside stunned.

Cole hypes the celebration for CM Punk to come later tonight. Cole and Lawler talk about what just happened with AJ Lee and John Cena kissing, then Dolph Ziggler's attack.

We see John Cena rolled his ankle jumping out of the ring. Cena is backstage with AJ and a trainer. The trainer is taping up his leg as we go back to commercial.

AJ Lee is backstage looking for someone and Layla is trying to talk her out of it. AJ finds a room and Layla tells her not to go in there. AJ tells Layla to leave her the hell alone and walks in to the locker room where a bunch of Superstars are. She walks to Dolph Ziggler and asks him who the hell he thinks he is. Dolph cuts her off. He says girls like her are a dime a dozen - she came from nothing and will never be anything.

Ziggler rips into AJ and calls her desperate, pathetic. Ziggler says she's nothing more than a shell of a woman now. Ziggler calls her sad, weak and pitiful. He tells her to face it - she's just trash. Dolph sits back down and AJ wails away on him.

Cena comes over and pulls her off but Ziggler and Cena start brawling. Ziggler kicks out Cena's knee that is wrapped. Ziggler crashes Cena through the bathroom stall and unloads on him. Other Superstars pull Ziggler off but he leaps back on Cena. AJ and a referee come to check on Cena and call for a doctor. Back to commercial.

Paul Heyman is in the ring, which is black with a big red "X" in the center. Portraits of CM Punk are displayed in the middle of the ring; one has the Top 10 WWE Championship records. Heyman says the fans don't get to boo him. He says they cry and whine for the Attitude Era, but when they give them some attitude, they don't really like it...

He says they chant "ECW!" at him, but when he gives them a little bit of extreme, and they don't like it anymore.

Heyman says the WWE Universe just can't understand how good CM Punk is, as he's set the bar so high that he stands head-and-shoulders above all the rest.

Ladies and gentlemen, your reigning WWE Champion, for one entire year at exactly 365 days... CM Punk! The Champ makes his way down to Cult of Personality, wearing his "Paul Heyman Guy" shirt as Michael Cole runs down the laundry list of Superstars he has knocked off in the last year.

CM Punk starts his promo by saying Shawn Michaels couldn't do it. Triple H...couldn't do it. Bret "the Hitman" Hart couldn't do it.

The Undertaker and the Rock couldn't do it. He says that makes him the best there was, the best there is, and the best there ever will be. He cuts to a video package highlighting his entire championship reign.

It ends and about half the arena is chanting for CM Punk as Paul Heyman calls him the best in the world. Punk says this isn't just about honouring the past, but looking forward to his future.

He says he won't stop until July of 2015 when, on WWE Main Event, he passes Bruno Sammartino and becomes the longest reigning champion in WWE history.

Paul Heyman puts over Bruno and says he deserves a spot in the Hall of Fame, but...he could never beat CM Punk. He says that as a matter of fact, Hulk Hogan couldn't beat CM Punk. Heyman says that on his best day, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin couldn't beat Punk and neither will the Rock at the 2013 Royal Rumble.

Punk says beating Ryback and John Cena in the same night was his crowning achievement, because nobody believed he could do it.

Ryback makes his way out and CM Punk is not happy that he's ruining his celebration. The NXT trio attacks Ryback on his way to the ring, but Ryback destroys them and enters the ring.

They recover and keep going after Ryback until they take him down. All three hammer away at him and remove the cover the announce table just like at Survivor Series.

Yet again they powerbomb the big man through the announce table, and CM Punk stands in the ring looking down on them. He slowly exits the ring and lets the trio enter. Punk stands over the fallen body of the Ryback and raises his title high into the air before screaming "best in the world!"

**THAT NIGHT**

John sat in the trainer's room sighing, he grabbed his phone and sent out a tweet. **"I am headed to grand rapids right now for early morn MRI on left knee. WWE no matter what the result, I will be in the ring tomorrow!"** he wrote and he headed out the door, he couldn't believe he had screwed up his knee. It seemed like it was one thing after another lately with him and it was starting to annoy him.

First it was his elbow, then the whole pregnancy thing and now his knee. This was starting to really annoy the fuck out of him.

To make things worse he and Phil hadn't even talked since the night before when John told Phil about being pregnant.

He missed his lover and he wanted to be with him again. He just wanted to know what Phil was thinking, he hoped Phil wasn't thinking of leaving him, he really didn't.

He didn't think he could cope if he did.

He loved Phil and he didn't want to lose him.

**WWE Smackdown November 24 2012.**

The Miz is in the ring with a microphone in his hand. "Welcome to the most watch WWE talk show in history. Welcome to Miz TV." He said, "There's a reason it's must see, it's because of me and also because I get the biggest stars, and also because I ask the toughest questions and I get the answers." He said, "But tonight I have a lot of questions for my guest. So without further ado please welcome….John Cena!" he said, John's music hit and he came out with his knee taped, He smiled into the camera and he made his way down to the ring, he grabbed a microphone and sat down on the couch. "Miz TV I love what you've done with the place, this is well…..Awesome" John said with a smile on his face. "Of course is it, and make yourself at home. But John, John, John, John, John, usually you're known for things in the ring like headlining Wrestlemania with me. But as of late your life has turned into a TMZ story." Miz said.

"I mean taughtry, tabloids, tales of you and AJ and Vicki Guererro and Dolph Ziggler. He said, she said bringing new evidence each and every week. But this week, you have had enough didn't you?" he asked, John looked at him.

"I mean you, you did something shocking but it didn't come without a price now did it?" he asked. "Take a look" he said, and on the titantron came the video of Monday Night Raw where John went to the ring and kissed AJ. The camera went back to the ring and John was fanning himself with his hat. "Wooo it's getting hot in here" Miz said, "So John, how was the kiss?" Miz asked, John stood up not happy with the question. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. A little inappropriate I get it. How's the knee?" Miz asked.

"I mean because, I know what you're going to say you're going to say that there is nothing wrong but let's take a look at what happened" Miz said, they went back to the Tron and saw Dolph attack John from behind and then John hurt his knee as he jumped out of the ring.

"Heck of a clip Miz but this is supposed to be Miz TV. A place where you ask the tough questions where have you been? I posted on my twitter JohnCena this morning that I had an MRI the MRI showed that I had an issue I have a little problem with lateral movement which means that my bad knee can't do this (John moved his knee from side to side) but aside from that I am fine and I can still compete here in the WWE." John told him.

Miz clapped his hands and smiled. "So that's done, do you actually have any TOUGH questions?" John asked him, Miz smirked. "Oh, you want some tough questions?" John nodded. "I believe that you're not really telling the whole truth but that's OK because I have from good authority that you ARE telling the truth about your inappropriate relationship with AJ when she was the general manager….I get it you guys didn't do it. That's fine, but how about now? I mean I saw the sparks fly are you two more than just friends?" Miz asked, John looked at him.

"Guys listen, I just got tired of everybody making this giant issue of everything. Every single week I had to listen to Vickie and Dolph come out here with these accusations and photos and video tapes and all they wanted to do was give somebody something to talk about. I just….Ended it." he said.

"I gave them what they wanted. There's nothing more that they can do. I will admit that I liked it…..And AJ is a pretty darn good kisser" John said. "Really?" Miz asked. "Really" John said. "Really?" Miz asked. "Really" John said "Really?" Miz asked. "Really" John said "Really?" Miz asked. "Really" John said "Really?" Miz asked, John rolled his eyes at the man. "Wow that is absolutely fantastic John. See I'm also wondering I get that you liked it and obviously she liked it because she wanted a WHOLE lot more didn't she?" Miz asked, John sighed and closed his eyes.

"But has the stress of this scandal brought you two together I mean let's assume that you're telling the truth about the past. What about now? are you two more than just friends?" Miz asked again. John went to answer when "Light it up" Came on and AJ skipped her way down to the ring.

She grabbed a microphone and looked at John. "John you don't have to answer that" AJ told him. "No, it's actually OK, I was gonna-" AJ cut John off.

"No I mean it's not fair" AJ said. "Oh AJ this is Miz TV tough questions come with the territory sweetie." Miz said John looked at him like he was an ass. "Look it's OK I know that you were just doing that to prove a point." AJ said to John about the kiss.

"Whoa, whoa. I was but-" "You were?" Miz asked John "As in you have feelings for AJ?" Miz asked, "What are you two in love?" Miz asked. "Do you all think they're in love?" Miz asked the crowd who cheered. "I think you're an idiot." John told Miz.

Then they heard the theme music of Dolph hit the arena and Dolph walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand. "John, it's obvious to the entire world that you have feelings for AJ, you'd have to be an idiot to not see that" Dolph said. "And I've heard you're a great man." Dolph added.

"But that AJ, I don't know man….She's trouble. She's a bad egg." Dolph said. "I mean if it hadn't been for her kissing you it wouldn't had been so easy for me to set you up. If it hadn't had been for AJ bursting into the MENS locker room, the MENS locker room you might not of hurt your knee" Dolph said.

"How is your knee Buddy, it's alright?" Dolph asked, John nodded. "Miz, all I know is, if I was John Cena I would have feelings for AJ too…..I would HATE her guts" Dolph said. "Here's why" he said, the tron came up again and it showed AJ storming into the locker room, then Dolph attacking John and hurting his knee more.

"Now that's giving the WWE Universe something to talk about." Dolph said. "Excuse me!" came the screeching voice of Vickie interrupting them. She came out on stage with a microphone in hand and she stood with Dolph and looked down to the ring.

"Cena I think your little girlfriend needs to learn how to control her…..Impulses." she said. "AJ I think Dolph was right of what he said on RAW I mean you are pitiful, sad and weak woman. Dolph on the other hand knows how to kiss someone who is authoritative, confident, decisive and oh yes, passionate" Vickie said. "LIAR! LIAR" John shouted.

"Because Dolph actually kissed you and we still can't medically prove that you're a woman!" John told her. The crowd laughed as did Miz and AJ. "For your information Cena, I am ALL woman." Vickie said, "I wasn't talking about me, the relationship between Dolph and I is strictly professional." Vickie stated.

"Exactly Vick," Dolph said. "But I mean if I DID kiss AJ, it would bring out the real woman in her" Dolph said, "But that would never happen. These two have got themselves into something that they can't possibly get their way out of. You two deserve each other. You two are exactly alike. Two weak losers" Dolph said.

"No, no Dolph. You two deserve each other because you're the exact opposite. One enjoys eating a lot of nuts and the other is still looking to find his…..Good day to you Sir" John said as his music hit, Miz and AJ laughed and John shook Miz's hand and left the ring with AJ.

**LATER ON**

Dolph had just beaten Randy and was on the stage when John came out and locked the STF on him and he wouldn't let go. He wanted Dolph to pay. Once Smackdown went off the air John let him go and went back to his locker room. He quickly changed into something else and headed out the door to his rental car. "Cena!" he heard, he turned around and saw Dolph coming his way, John frowned at him.

"Hey Dolph what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much. Just was wondering if you wanted to come get some food with me?" Dolph asked, John looked at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" John asked, Dolph shook his head. "No, just as friends, I promise" Dolph said, John shrugged and nodded and they headed out together.

Randy watched John and Dolph leave and sighed, he didn't know what his friend was thinking, he pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to Phil letting him know what John was up to. He hoped John knew what he was doing he really did. He didn't want to see his best friend hurt he didn't.

**Please Review…..**


	10. Much Needed Talks

**RESPECT?**

**IN CHICAGO**

Phil looked down at his phone as it beeped with a text message. He opened it and saw it was from Randy. **~Just a heads up, your boy is hanging out with Dolph, thought you'd like to know~ **it said, Phil sighed and closed his eyes tight, he couldn't believe John right now.

"Is everything OK?" Amy Dumas asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza. Phil sighed. "Yeah, it's just John. Apparently he's out with Dolph right now." Phil said.

"Why the hell is he out with that loser?" Amy asked, Phil sighed. "I don't know." He said, even though he knew why, John was hurt by how Phil reacted and now he was acting out and showing Phil that he didn't need him. "Phil what's going on?" Amy asked, Phil sighed and looked at his ex-girlfriend.

He didn't know what to say right now. "John's pregnant. He told me the other day and I reacted badly, I just took off and came here. I haven't seen or spoken to him for days now." Phil said Amy sighed.

"Why did you react like that?" Amy asked. "I am NOT ready to be a dad Ames. I can't. I am at the prime of my career, I can't have my focus switched from my career to my kid and John. I just can't do it." Phil said, Amy sighed. "Does John want to have the baby?" Amy asked, Phil shrugged.

"I don't know I didn't stick around long enough to find out." Phil said. "Well maybe you need to go and see him and talk this out, if John has this baby you're gonna be a dad whether you want to or not, but you need to decide if you can be with John or not, you can't string him along Phil. It's not fair to him." Amy said, Phil sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'll fly out to Florida tomorrow, I know he is gonna go there for the rest of the week." Phil said, Amy smiled. "For what it's worth. I think you'd be an awesome daddy." Amy said, Phil smiled, he didn't think so, he just didn't think he was ready for this yet.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Dolph were sitting in the hotel restaurant having a nice dinner of burgers, fries and coke. "So the promo was awesome tonight." Dolph said, John chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah it was cool. I am enjoying this storyline." John said, Dolph smiled. "Yeah, is Phil OK with you and AJ making out?" Dolph asked, John shrugged. "He hasn't said much about it. He's focused on his own career right now." John said, Dolph nodded.

"Well he is the champ, I guess it comes with the territory." Dolph said John nodded. "Sometimes I wish he would lose the damn thing. I just Miss him a lot. He's so busy now and I want to see him." John said Dolph nodded.

"Have you told him that?" Dolph asked. "Even if I did, he wouldn't care, right now the main thing with him is staying champ." John said.

"I mean he has these three thugs hanging with him now and Heyman. I just don't know who he is anymore." John said, Dolph nodded.

"Well If you ever need to talk I'm here" Dolph said, John smiled at him. "Thanks, a part from Randy I don't have many friends, I mean I have chick friends, but male friends is a tough subject for Phil to handle." John said, Dolph nodded.

"Well as I said, I am here if you need a friend, just a friend. I know you don't know me and you're worried about how Phil would react to us hanging out." Dolph said, John smiled.

"He doesn't tell me who to hang with, he hangs out with his ex, so screw him." John said, his anger for Phil was coming out and he was really enjoying Dolph's company.

"You wanna go to the bar for a drink?" Dolph asked, John smiled. "Sure but a soda for me, I am not drinking." John said Dolph nodded. They paid for their meals and they headed over to the bar where all the other WWE Superstars and Divas were hanging out.

Dolph got himself a drink and got John his soda and they went and sat down with Kaitlin and AJ.

Randy looked at John who was hanging with Dolph and he sighed. "Is everything OK?" Kofi asked from beside Randy, "Yeah. It's just John. I don't know why he is with that douche bag." Randy said.

"Does Phil know?" Kofi asked. "I texted him about it, maybe he doesn't care" Randy said, Kofi sighed. "I'll give him a call." Kofi said, Randy nodded and kept his eyes on John and Dolph.

Dolph got up and went to the bar to get himself a refill. Randy looked at him and went over to him. "What the fuck are you playing at Ziggler?" Randy asked, Dolph looked at him. "Excuse me Orton?" he asked.

"You and John. What's the deal? You know he is with Brooks right." Randy said, Dolph looked at Randy. "I know he is, but I don't see him here, talking to John about their issues, he just takes off." Dolph said.

"I'm being a friend." Dolph said. "I am John's friend." Randy said. "Well why aren't you hanging with him?" Dolph asked as he walked away.

Randy sighed and sat there, Dolph was right John needed a friend and Randy wasn't there for him but Dolph was. Dolph went back over to the table and sat down.

John looked at his watch and decided it was time to go back to his hotel room and get some sleep. "I think I am done for the night guys" John told them.

Dolph frowned he was hoping to spend more time with John. "Let me walk you to your room." Dolph said, John nodded and smiled and he let Dolph take him up to his room. They got there and Dolph smiled at John.

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, it was fun." Dolph said, John smiled.

"Yeah it was." John said, Dolph smiled. He leaned in and kissed John on the cheek and John headed into his room.

He went and had a shower and then he changed for bed, he sat up in bed with the covers over him and his laptop on, he was hoping Phil would have sent him an email or something but there was nothing from him at all.

It upset John, he knew then that Phil had no plans on being a father to this baby and it hurt John's feelings so badly.

He wanted Phil to be in the baby's life a child needed two parents.

John didn't think he could do this alone. He wanted Phil with him, even if Phil wasn't in a relationship with John, the baby deserved to have two daddies.

John turned off his computer and laid in bed and curled up into a ball and cried, he felt so alone, he had no one right now. Phil was away somewhere, Randy was busy with Adam, AJ was with Kaitlin somewhere and John had no one.

The only person who actually seemed to care about him was Dolph and he and Dolph had barely said two words to one another in the years that they had known one another.

He just wished he had someone to talk to about all of this stuff, he felt so alone right now.

**Please Review…..**


	11. Seeing Phil

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Nov 26, 2012 Cajundome Lafayette, Louisiana.**

John walks to the ring as they show footage of what happened last week with AJ Lee. He says people have been asking him all week long if AJ Lee is a good kisser. Cena goes on but is interrupted by Vickie Guerrero. Out she comes to the ring. Vickie says it is the season to give and she has a gift for Cena and AJ. She has a box handed to her in the ring and it's matching bath robes for Cena and AJ. Vickie calls it a token of her appreciation. Vickie says Cena and AJ's whole world will implode and come crashing down on them. She points out how crazy AJ is to Cena. AJ runs down some of AJ's moments this year. AJ's music interrupts and out she comes. AJ comes out and says it's true - she has had a lot of issues in the past but she's trying to learn from her mistakes and become a better person.

AJ says now that she's not General Manager, she can date who she wants or do what she wants. AJ says she can do this - she touches Cena on the face and gazes in his eyes. Or she can do this - she smacks Cena on the rear, it looks like, and causes him to drop the mic. Or she can do this - she goes to kiss Cena it looks like and Vickie interrupts her. They have more words. AJ says she isn't a lovesick puppy anymore. Dolph Ziggler's music hits and out he comes now. Ziggler comes to the ramp and says he has to interrupt this episode of Jerry Springer. Ziggler says the real story is how he tackled Cena through a bathroom wall last week and he just took it. Ziggler says then Cena hit him with a cheap shot on SmackDown and attacked him from behind.

Ziggler wonders why Cena resorted to cowardly tactics. Ziggler says it hit him - he knows what's eating Cena up inside. Ziggler says last week when Cena and AJ kissed, AJ was thinking about Ziggler the entire time. Cena says that's funny. Cena gets the crowd hype and goes to fight Ziggler but Vickie stops him. Vickie says they will settle it tonight - Ziggler vs. Cena.

John went backstage and Dolph was there, he smiled and walked over to John and handed him a bottle of cold water. John smiled and took the drink from his new friend. "That was awesome out there." Dolph said, John chuckled, he loved Dolph's enthusiasm for the business. It was something he rarely saw nowadays. John looked up as he saw Phil with the three guys he had now hired as the "Shield" Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose. John sighed. "I'll catch you later Dolph." John said, Dolph looked and saw Phil with his three buddies coming their way and he slapped John on the back and left him alone to deal with Phil. "Hey John." Phil said, John looked at him. "Hey." John said.

"You know who these guys are right?" Phil asked, "Yeah I know them." John said. "It's an honour to meet you Mr. Cena." Seth Rollins said, John smiled. "Thanks, but call me John." he said, Seth smiled. "I better go I have a match to get ready for." John said, Phil watched John walk away and he followed after him alone. "Do you think it's a good idea for you to be having a match?" Phil asked as he walked into John's locker room. John shrugged. "It's fine, the doc cleared me." John said. "That doesn't make sense" Phil said. "He said it was fine for me to have a match when I am pregnant. So don't worry Phil. I don't know why you care, you haven't thus far" John said Phil sighed. "I know but this is hard John….I don't know what I want." Phil said. "Well hurry it along." John snapped and left to get his knee taped before his match. Phil watched him leave and sighed, this was not good.

**Dolph Ziggler vs. John Cena**

We go to the ring and out comes Dolph Ziggler. John Cena is out next. The bell rings and they lock up. They run the ropes and Cena arm drags Ziggler and takes him to the mat. They break and lock up again. Cena applies a headlock and they run the ropes again. Cena counters and hits a hip toss and a headlock takedown. Ziggler turns it around and hits a jawbreaker as we go to commercial. Back from the break and Cena is down outside of the ring. During the break, Ziggler whipped him into the steel steps. Ziggler brings it back in the ring now and unloads on Cena with right hands. Ziggler shows off and does sit ups. Cena scrambles and covers Dolph for 2. Ziggler breaks it and clotheslines Cena. Ziggler drops a bunch of elbow drops and shows off some more before missing the final elbow. Cena comes back with shoulders and the backdrop. Dolph blocks the five Knuckle Shuffle and hits a huge flying DDT for a 2 count.

More back and forth. Ziggler applies a sleeper hold. Ziggler keeps it locked and Cena goes down to one knee. Cena fights up and applies the STF. Ziggler breaks it and hits a big dropkick. Ziggler climbs to the top and hits a crossbody but Cena rolls through and goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Ziggler counters and drops Cena for a close 2 count. They trade right hands and kicks now. Ziggler rolls Cena up for 2. Cena ducks a clothesline and slams Ziggler. Cena goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but his knee gives out and he goes down. Cena goes to the floor and ringside doctors check on him, playing off the injury from last week. Ziggler takes the cover off the turnbuckle as the referee isn't looking. AJ runs down and stops him. They argue when Vickie comes down. She brings AJ off the apron and they have words now. The referee tries to get Vickie to leave and has his back turned. Dolph swings the briefcase at Cena but he ducks and nails the Attitude Adjustment for the win.

**Winner: John Cena**

After the bell, Cena hits the turnbuckles to celebrate and AJ enters the ring. Cena turns around to AJ smiling at him. They meet in the middle of the ring and Cena puts his hand out. She takes it but brings him in for a big kiss. They make out again and we go to replays. Cena and AJ raise their hand and bow to the fans before leaving together.

John got backstage and went to his locker room and he had a shower and dressed for the night. Once he was dressed he went to the viewing area he wanted to see how Phil's match against Kane would go. He wanted Phil to win fair and square he was sick of seeing him take the easy way out. In his mind that wasn't the actions of a real champion. He knew it was harsh but the way Phil had been treating him was harsh as well and John hated it.

**Kane vs. CM Punk**

We go to the ring and out comes one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Kane. Out next comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman. Kane takes Punk to the corner but Punk turns it around and chops him. Kane just gets upset and they meet in the middle of the ring. Punk with kicks and forearm shots. Punk takes it back to the corner but Kane turns it around. Kane beats Punk down. Kane continues the assault in the corner as Heyman looks on. Punk kicks Kane in the face and fires back with chops and forearm shots. Kane counters a move and drops Punk over the top rope. Kane clotheslines him out to the floor as we go back to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk is in control, working on Kane's leg. Kane ends up on the floor and Punk suicide dives through the ropes and takes him out. Punk brings it back in the ring and stomps on Kane in the corner. Punk with the high knee in the corner. He hits a second knee in the corner and goes for a third but Kane runs over him with a big right hand. Kane takes Punk back to the corner and works him over. Kane with a sideslam and a 2 count. Kane goes to the top and comes crashing down with a right hand as the crowd pops. Kane calls for the chokeslam but Punk ducks it and hits a swinging neckbreaker for 2. Kane turns it around and hits the chokeslam. He goes for the pin but Heyman puts Punk's foot on the bottom rope. Kane goes for the Tombstone piledriver as Heyman screams at ringside. Punk slides out as roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose appear in the crowd. Punk nails GTS for the win.

**Winner: CM Punk**

The Shield make their way to ringside now as Punk looks on from the ring. They surround the ring and enter as Kane gets to his feet. Punk backs into the corner. Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns attack Kane and beat him down as Punk looks on and sneaks out of the ring. Daniel Bryan runs down to save his partner but The Shield beat him down also. They kick Bryan out of the ring and go back to Kane. Ryback's music hits and out he comes to a big pop. Punk leaps over the barrier and runs through the crowd. Ryback hits the ring but The Shield beat on him. He fights them off and unloads.

Ryback power bombs Rollins and hits the big clothesline on Ambrose and Reigns. Punk attacks Ryback from behind but Ryback fights him off. Ryback goes to powerbomb Punk but Reigns spears him. The Shield go back to beating on Ryback now. They do the triple powerbomb as Punk leaves the ring and looks on. Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose stand over Ryback and look at Punk. Punk looks to be entering the ring as we go to replays. The Shield leave through the crowd as Punk's music hits and he poses over Ryback with the WWE Title. RAW goes off the air.

**Please Review…..**


	12. Taking A Break

**RESPECT?**

**THAT NIGHT**

John was in his bus alone, he had decided to start travelling in his own bus, usually he would be in with Phil but he was more focussed on hanging out with Paul Heyman and his three new best friends, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. John didn't know what his boyfriend was doing with those guys it didn't make sense. John got up and pulled a hoodie on and he headed outside, it was near midnight but he just couldn't sleep, he had the trip tomorrow to go do his Smackdown taping. John walked into the hotel and he went over to the restaurant and ordered in some food. He decided on a burger, fries and a shake. Once his order was up he took it and went back to his bus. He was nearing his bus when he heard his name being called, he turned around and saw Phil heading his way, John sighed as Phil caught up to him.

"Can we talk?" Phil asked, John nodded and they got onto John's bus. John sat down and started eating his midnight meal. "Hungry?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said, Phil nodded and looked at John. "So you wanted to talk?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yeah how are things with the baby and everything?" Phil asked. "It's all good. The baby is fine and healthy." John said, Phil nodded. "I'm sorry I flipped out but I needed my space to take this all in, this is big news." Phil said, John nodded, "I know. I figured you'd go to Chicago and clear your mind and think about things." John said, Phil nodded, John knew him so well. "I saw Amy while I was there." Phil said, John fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah." John said. "I know you don't like her but she helps me out with things, she helped me come to terms with things, we talked." He said, John shook his head.

"You should have come to me to talk." John said. Phil nodded. "I know but I needed to be away from you John." Phil said. "Where does this leave us Phil?" John asked. "I don't know…I am not ready for a baby, not yet, but I think I can come to terms with it in the next seven months." Phil said, John shook his head. "That's not good enough. I can't hang around and wait for you to come to terms with this. I can't." John said. Phil looked at John. "What do we do then?" he asked, John sighed. "I don't know, be away from one another for a while. I don't like who you've become Phil. Ever since Paul came onto the scene you've lost a part of you and I hate it. I want the Phil I fell in love with back and right now I don't see him in you." John said, Phil sighed deeply. He had no idea John felt this way at all. Never. "OK then I guess this is it for a while." Phil said, John nodded. "Yeah, I'll send for my things when I get a chance to go home." John said, Phil nodded.

He went over to John and kissed him softly on the lips. "Take care of yourself, I will always love you." Phil said, John smiled and watched as Phil left the bus. John sighed as Phil left, he couldn't believe this. He and Phil were over and it sucked so badly. John went to his bedroom and he laid down on the bed and he cried his eyes out. His heart was broken. He felt like he was dying inside. He was single, and pregnant, what was he supposed to do now?

**WWE RAW Dec 3, 2012 Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina.**

**John Cena and Sheamus vs. Dolph Ziggler and Big Show**

Out comes John Cena. Out next comes his partner Sheamus. Dolph Ziggler is out next followed by his partner, World Heavyweight Champion Big Show. Sheamus and Ziggler start things out. They go at it and Sheamus takes Ziggler to the mat. They run the ropes and Ziggler dropkicks Sheamus before applying a headlock. Cena comes in and unloads on Ziggler before taking him to the mat. Ziggler drops Cena with a right hand and tags in Show. They lock up and Show sends him to the corner. Cena comes back but Show knocks him out of the air. Show stands on Cena and works him over in the corner some more. Show with more big chops in the corner. Cena ducks the next chop and goes for a scoop slam but Show falls on top of him for a 2 count. Ziggler tags in and drops a bunch of elbows on Cena. Ziggler with a 2 count. Sheamus and Show come in now. Sheamus unloads and goes to the top. Sheamus goes for the battering ram but Show spears him in mid-air. We go back to commercial.

Back from the break and Show continues to beat Sheamus up. Ziggler comes in and dropkicks Sheamus for a 2 count. Sheamus fights out and hits the Irish Curse backbreaker. Cena tags in and knocks Show off the apron. Cena unloads on Ziggler and goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Show runs in and breaks it up. Sheamus goes for a Brogue Kick but Show catches him. Sheamus hits White Noise on Show while Cena hits the AA on Ziggler for the win.

**Winners: Sheamus and John Cena**

**LATER ON**

We go to the ring and out comes RAW Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero to boo's from the crowd. Out next comes Vince McMahon to a nice pop from the crowd. Vickie sucks up to him and asks the fans to clap for Vince. Vickie brings up Cena vs. Ziggler for TLC and says it will be epic. Vince says the match needs a stipulation of some kind. Vickie says it should be a No DQ match. The crowd boo's. Vince whispers to Vickie and he has a Ladder Match in mind.

Vickie says that's impossible because Cena and Ziggler aren't champions and you have to have something to reach for if you're going to climb a ladder. Vince suggests Ziggler's briefcase be hanging above the ladder and the crowd cheers.

The match is made. Vince tells Vickie she can have a good rest of the night. Vickie goes to dismiss Vince and here we go. Vince brings up the lie detector test that Punk will take tonight and suggests some action be taken against him if it's found that he's been lying. It looks like it will be Paul Heyman vs. Ryback if Punk is found to be a liar later tonight. Vince's music hits and he makes his exit.

Back from the break and Vickie is yelling at referee Charles Robinson and then she gets it into it with Ziggler. Ziggler says she's becoming just like AJ and storms off. Paul Heyman comes in and goes face to face with Vickie. Heyman leaves and in comes Cena. Cena gives Vickie props for making the match at TLC.

He thanks her and she just keeps getting more upset. Cena says when he gets the briefcase again, he will be champion and won't fail this time.

Cena thanks Vickie again and walks off. She stops him. She had the Divas locker room cleaned out last week and they found AJ's hair bows with Cena's face in the middle. Cena says Vickie has wasted everyone's time for weeks now. They go on and Cena walks out.

After the show John headed back to the bus and he had a shower and got changed for bed. He was lying in bed when the knock on the door. John sighed and got up and headed to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see Dolph there. "Hey, what's up?" John asked, Dolph looked at John. "I noticed something off with you tonight, so I thought I'd come and check and see how you were doing." Dolph said, John smiled "I'm fine, just tired that's all. Nothing to worry about." John said, Dolph nodded.

"You hungry? I have burgers" Dolph said holding up a takeout bag. John smiled at him. "Sure, come in." John said, Dolph smiled and walked into the bus and sat down with John. "So what's really going on?" Dolph asked. "Nothing much, just stuff" John said, Dolph looked at him. John sighed. "Phil and I broke up." John said, Dolph's eyes went wide.

"Why?" he asked. "He couldn't handle something that come up with me." John said. Dolph nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry. He's a dick for leaving you." Dolph said, John laughed. "Yeah he is, but I'll be OK." John said, Dolph smiled at John.

He chuckled and leaned over and wiped away some ketchup on John's lip. "You had a little something there" Dolph explained, John smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks." John said, Dolph nodded and smiled. "I should get going, it was nice talking with you, don't let Phil mess you up. He isn't worth it." Dolph said John smiled and saw Dolph off.

Once Dolph was gone John sat down on his bed and thought about things. Maybe Dolph was right. Maybe Phil wasn't worth his tears or heartache. Maybe it was time for him to concentrate on himself and the baby.

**Please Review…..**


	13. Passion

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Dec 10, 2012 Prudential Centre Newark, New Jersey**

**John Cena vs. Big Show**

World Heavyweight Champion Big Show is out first followed by John Cena. Show controls most of the match to start things off and we take an early commercial break. Back from the break and Show goes for a chokeslam but Cena turns it into a DDT. Dolph Ziggler is on commentary as Cena tries to make a comeback. Show grabs Cena for a big sideslam and a 2 count.

Cena fights back and dropkicks Show into the ropes. Show comes right back with a big spear for a 2 count. Show keeps control of Cena now. Cena gets the boots up in the corner and starts fighting back. Show grabs him with a big bearhug.

Cena tries to go for the STF but Show stops him. Cena ends up down on the floor and Show comes out after him. Show brings Cena back to the apron but Cena fights his way in. Show just drops him with a clothesline. Show steps on Cena and takes his time now. Show nails a big splash from the second rope but Cena kicks out at 2.

Show climbs back up and takes his time again. Cena moves out of the way and makes a comeback. Cena with a big side suplex. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Show grabs him out of nowhere with a chokeslam. Cena kicks out at 2. Show calls for the knockout punch but Cena ducks and hits the Attitude Adjustment. Seth Rollins runs in and attacks Cena for the DQ.

**Winner by DQ: John Cena**

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose make their way through the crowd to join Rollins in the ring. The Shield beat John Cena down as Show recovers from the match. They bring a table in the ring as Ziggler looks on from commentary.

They set the table up in the corner but Kane's pyro goes off and out he comes with Daniel Bryan. Team Hell No fight The Shield off. Cena comes back up but Ziggler attacks him from behind. Cena and Ziggler brawl. Show joins in and drops Cena with a headbutt. Sheamus comes out and tackles Ziggler. Show goes for a chokeslam on Cena but Cena spears him through the table.

The Shield bring Kane back in the ring and beat him down while Sheamus and Ziggler brawl on the floor. The fans chant for Ryback and here he comes. The Shield wait for him. Ryback throws a ladder at them and enters the ring. He fights all three off. Kane and Bryan join in the fight. Cena fights Show off. RAW goes off the air with everyone brawling in the ring.

John went backstage and was checked out by the trainers, he was fine, but sore. He quickly had a shower and changed for the night, he headed back to his bus and headed to the hotel he was staying in. He got there and checked in, he was on his way to the elevator when he saw Phil sitting in the hotel bar nursing a soda.

He sighed deeply, no matter what happened he would always care about Phil. John headed over to him and sat beside him and ordered a water with lemon. "How are you feeling?" John asked. "I'm OK. A little sore and walking on crutches is a pain in the ass but other than that I am fine." Phil said John nodded.

"I was worried about you. I called to see how you were doing. I guess you didn't get my messages." John said, Phil frowned. "Nah I didn't, if I had I would have called you back and let you know what was going on." Phil said, John smiled. "I know." John said, Phil smiled.

"How are you?" Phil asked. "I'm OK. Just sore and tired, the beatdown tonight wasn't something I was ready for." John said. "Yeah I was worried when I saw that. I am glad you and the baby are OK though." Phil said, John smiled. "Me too. I didn't think you'd care." John said Phil smiled.

"I'll always care babe." Phil said, John smiled at the endearment, he loved it when he and Phil could just sit down and talk without any drama. "Do you wanna come up and continue talking?" John asked, Phil smiled at John, "Yeah sure." Phil said, John smiled and paid off his and Phil's tab and they headed upstairs to John's room, they walked in and Phil laid down on the bed, he needed to rest his knee a little bit.

John walked over to Phil and laid down beside him and rested his head on Phil's chest. He looked up and saw Phil looking at him and John leaned in and kissed him, Phil kissed John back and John moved so that he was straddling Phil's waist, "Is this OK with your knee?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it's perfect." He said, John smiled at him and leaned down and kissed Phil again, Phil wrapped his arms around John's neck and held him close. "Undress me baby." He said, John smiled and he pulled Phil's shirt off and threw it to the side then he gently pulled off his shorts and underwear making sure he didn't hurt Phil's knee in the process.

Once Phil was naked John gave Phil a show and undressed in front of him, Phil licked his lips, he had missed John so much and he couldn't wait to be inside of him. John climbed back onto the bed and he kissed his way up Phil's leg to his groin. Once he reached Phil's hardened cock John kissed from the tip to the base of it and licked at the slit making Phil shudder.

John smiled, he loved to cause that kind of reaction to come from Phil, in one move Phil's hard cock was encased in John's mouth and John was expertly sucking him off, John was making the sluttiest sounds, sounds that always came out when he was with Phil and only Phil.

Phil tried not to buck into John's mouth knowing it would hurt his knee but he couldn't help it and he screamed out in pain and John pulled away from his yummy treat.

"Are you OK?" John asked, Phil smiled. "Fine, come up here" Phil said, John smiled and he crawled his way up Phil's body he kissed Phil letting him taste his own release.

John reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and he coated Phil's cock with the substance. John looked down at Phil and nodded. He knew Phil was worried about him taking his cock without being prepped.

John took hold of Phil's cock and he lined it up with his entrance and he slowly sunk down onto Phil's cock. Phil groaned and threw his head back being inside of John was unlike anything he had ever experienced, he was everything to Phil and he hated that recently they hadn't been together.

He wanted John back, he was determined to make their relationship work. John stayed still for a minute or so getting used to the feeling of being filled so much by Phil, he slowly started rocking and raising up and down on Phil's cock. John loved it when he would ride Phil, it gave him a sense of closeness.

"Touch me Phil." John ordered, Phil reached out and grabbed John's leaking member in his hand and he started stroking him in time with the movements that John was making, "FUCK!" John shouted as Phil's cock hit that magic spot inside of him, Phil used his abdominal muscles and sat up and wrapped his arms around John and they moved together as one. He didn't care that his knee was throbbing he just wanted to be with John again, right in that moment, John was all that mattered to him.

John leaned forward and bit down on Phil's shoulder and Phil knew that John was about to cum, and so was he they always seemed to be in synch when they came, Phil bit down on John's earlobe.

"Cum." He whispered and John did so his tunnel tightening brining Phil to climax, they both came panting hard and groaning one another's name, Phil fell back onto the bed and John fell on top of him panting and sweaty.

"That was….." Phil started. "Incredible." John finished for him, Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around John, John slowly eased Phil's cock out of him and he laid down beside Phil and covered them with a light sheet.

He rested his head on Phil's chest and Phil wrapped his arms around John and held him there, he was so happy to be with John right now and to have John in his arms, he just hoped this would be the start of a fresh beginning for the two of them.

**Please Review…..**


	14. The Morning After

**RESPECT?**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Phil both groaned as they were awoken by John's cell phone ringing. John sighed and picked up his phone and answered it.

**"Hello?...Oh hey what's up?...Nah not this morning thanks for the offer though….Yeah I'll see you on Sunday….Bye."** John said ending the call.

John put his phone down and looked over at Phil who was wide awake and looking at him. "Who was that?" Phil asked. "Oh, just Dolph." John said, Phil frowned.

"Why the hell would he be calling you?" Phil asked. "No reason he just wanted to see if I would meet him for breakfast" John said, Phil's frown deepened.

"Why would you?" Phil asked. "We've been talking, becoming sort of friends since we fell apart." John said, Phil sighed. "Why him?" Phil asked.

"There's no reason, he was just there I guess. We were working together and a friendship formed." John said, Phil shook his head he couldn't believe this.

"It's Ziggler." Phil said, John sighed. "What do you want me to say Phil? Tell me" John said. Phil sighed.

"I don't want you hanging around him anymore. I don't." Phil said, John looked at him. "You know you can't tell me what to do." John said.

"I know but if we're going to be together. I can't handle you being friends with Dolph. I can't John. I am sorry." Phil said, John shook his head. "Whatever." He snapped, he got up and stormed into the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the main room and saw that Phil was gone, John sighed and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do.

He never liked having people telling him what to do but if this friendship with him and Dolph was going to hurt his relationship with Phil then he would chose Phil always.

**WWE TLC Dec 16, 2012 Barclay's Centre in Brooklyn, New York.**

**Ladder Match for Dolph Ziggler's Money in the Bank Briefcase: John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler**

We go to the ring and the Money in the Bank briefcase is hanging high as Dolph Ziggler makes his way out first. John Cena is out next and he's met with boos from the Brooklyn crowd.

The bell rings and here we go. They lock up. Cena drops Ziggler with a shoulder first and the crowd boos him. They lock up again and Ziggler applies a headlock.

They run the ropes and Ziggler shows off some. Cena with a headlock now. More back and forth but Cena takes Ziggler to the mat. More boos for Cena. A "you can't wrestle" chant breaks out now. Ziggler with a headlock but Cena breaks it.

Cena with some holds and a suplex now. Cena with a monkey flip out of the corner. Cena tosses Ziggler out to the floor and stands tall in the ring as most of the crowd boos.

Ziggler with a chair shot to the gut on the floor. Ziggler brings it back in the ring and props the chair up in the corner.

Cena catches him and slams him face first. Cena tries coming back in the ring with a ladder but gets it kicked into his face. Ziggler sets the ladder up in the ring but Cena stops him.

Cena grabs the ladder and hits Ziggler in the face with it. Cena tosses Ziggler over the announce table. Cena grabs part of the steel steps and rams Ziggler in the head with it.

Cena sets the table up in the ring but Ziggler trips him up. Ziggler sets the ladder up and they trade shots. Ziggler gets the sleeper hold locked in.

Cena climbs up the ladder while Dolph is on his back. They both fall back and crash through the table that was set up. Ziggler starts climbing back up the ladder but Cena stops him.

Cena presses Dolph and the ladder over his head at the same time. Cena tries to toss them out of the ring but Dolph slides off. Cena's eye is bruised now.

Cena fights back and hits his usual moves but Ziggler cuts him off and drops him face first. Cena ends up locking in the STF.

Ziggler makes it to the ropes and starts tapping but that means nothing in this match. Cena sets the ladder up again.

Cena tries to use the ladder but it's blocked. Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Ziggler counters and hits the Zig Zag. Ziggler goes under the ring and brings a table in. Ziggler sets it up in the corner but Cena slams him.

Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and goes for the AA but Ziggler counters with a big DDT. Ziggler brings one of the taller ladders back into the ring.

Ziggler sets the ladder up and starts to climb. Cena runs up and meets him at the top. They trade shots up high. Cena headbutts Ziggler to the mat. Cena climbs up for the briefcase but Ziggler hits him from behind.

They trade shots on the mat now. Ziggler sends Cena into the ladder and it tips over. Cena ducks a clothesline and hits a flying head scissors, sending Ziggler crashing through a table.

Cena has the ladder but Ziggler dropkicks it in his face. The ladder falls back out to the floor. Ziggler tries to send ?Cena into a chair but Cena turns it around and makes a comeback. They end up on the top turnbuckle.

Ziggler headbutts Cena down to the mat. Ziggler leaps from the top but Cena catches him and rolls through. Cena goes for the AA but Ziggler blocks it.

Ziggler with chairshots, taking Cena back down. Cena counters a superkick and hits the AA but Ziggler rolls to the floor. Vickie Guerrero runs down and brings a chair in the ring. She goes to hit Cena with it but AJ comes down. Vickie swings but AJ ducks and takes her out.

AJ spears Vickie and slams her. AJ hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Vickie. AJ celebrates as Vickie rolls out of the ring. Cena sets the ladder up as AJ watches from in the ring. Cena climbs up but AJ pushes the ladder over and Cena goes down.

Ziggler looks at her surprised. AJ is upset. AJ stares at Dolph, smiles and skips away. Ziggler climbs the ladder and retrieves his briefcase for the win.

**Winner: Dolph Ziggler**

After the match, Ziggler celebrates as we go to replays. Ziggler heads up the ramp with his briefcase as Cena recovers in the ring. TLC goes off the air with Cena looking disappointed in the ring.

John headed backstage and he went to his locker room. He sat down and had a moment to himself. He looked up as the door to his locker room opened, he saw Phil hop into the room and he sat down across from John. "How's your eye?" Phil asked. "It's fine." John said, Phil nodded. "Good I am glad you're OK." Phil said, John smiled. "Thanks babe." John said. "About the other morning." Phil said, John shook his head. "It's fine, I chose you Phil. I always will." John said, Phil smiled and he moved over and sat beside John. He took John's hand in his own and leaned forward and kissed John. "Thank you." He said, John smiled at him.

**Please Review…..**


	15. Talking About The Future

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Dec 17, 2012 – Philadelphia **

Flair comes out to a big pop and talks about why he loves Philadelphia. Flair announces the Superstar of the Year and it's John Cena. Cena comes out and gets mostly boos from the crowd.

The boos continue as Cena stands there. Cena talks about what it is to be Superstar of the Year. Cena gives the award to Flair and says it's great to see him back where he belongs.

Cena says this award is for Flair. Flair starts speaking and out comes WWE Champion CM Punk on crutches. Paul Heyman is behind him. It looks like Cena has left.

Punk says this is ridiculous and makes no sense. He says the fact people voted for John Cena is atrocious. Punk says Cena had a horrible year. Punk calls Cena a loser, like Flair and the fans in Philadelphia.

Punk says he's Superstar of the Year because he's been WWE Champion 393 days. Punk says he's the man, not Cena and not Punk.

Punk starts whoooing. Flair talks and refers to Heyman as Punk's baggage. Flair says he hasn't been here but he's been watching. Punk says with one leg he could still whoop Flair's ass. Punk wants to talk about baggage.

Flair says his two Hall of Fame rings or his four ex-wives. Punk insists he could beat Flair and anyone up in Philly with one leg. Flair says let's handle this. He takes his jacket off and goes down to the ring.

Flair hits the ring and gets hype as Punk and Heyman make their way down. We go to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk is making his way into the ring on crutches. Punk goes low with a crutch and then hits Flair over the back with it. Punk breaks his crutch over Flair's back and does a limping Flair strut across the ring.

Flair gets up and hits a thumb to the eye, knocking Punk down. Flair grabs Heyman and locks him in the Figure Four.

Heyman taps and Flair finally lets up. Flair takes the mic and tells Jerry Lawler he loves him. Flair says we will never get rid of he and Flair. Flair says he told Vince McMahon if he dies, he wants to die right here or with a girl from Philadelphia.

Flair goes on and The Shield's theme music starts. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns make their way through the crowd. Flair tells them to come on down. We go to commercial.

Back from the break and Daniel Bryan and Kane are out brawling with The Shield at ringside. Ambrose drops Flair in the ring and joins the brawl at ringside. They toss Kane into the barrier and go back to Flair in the ring. Reigns tears apart the announce table and they bring Flair out to ringside.

They go to put Flair through the table with a triple power bomb but out comes Ryback to make the save. They try to attack but Ryback takes them all three on.

Bryan and Kane get back in the fight. Ryback presses Rollins on top of the announce table. Ryback beats Rollins into the crowd while Kane and Bryan throw the others to the crowd.

Ryback enters the ring to shake hands with Flair. Team Hell No also shake hands with The Nature Boy as his music plays. Flair raises their hands and struts. They hoist Flair up in the air as we go to commercial.

**AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler vs. Vickie Guerrero and John Cena**

AJ Lee comes out to the ring and demands that a ladder be put up in the ring. Two crew members pull one from under the ring and stand it up in the ring. AJ climbs the ladder as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and AJ is at the top of the ladder. AJ says she's just full of surprises.

She says everyone has asked her why she did what she did to the hero John Cena. AJ goes to explain why she pushed Cena off the ladder but Vickie Guerrero comes out screaming and talking trash. Out next comes Dolph Ziggler followed by John Cena.

Cena and Ziggler start things off. Ziggler ducks a clothesline and shows off some. Cena takes Ziggler down for a 1 count. They trade holds. Cena slams Ziggler and he tags in AJ. AJ comes in and stares at Cena.

Vickie comes in and tackles AJ and they start brawling on the mat. AJ rolls to the floor and starts leaving up the ramp. Ziggler runs over and knocks Cena off the apron.

Dolph brings it back in and stomps away on Cena. Vickie leaves now and it's just Ziggler and Cena. Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Ziggler counters and hits a big DDT. Ziggler drops a bunch of elbows now.

Cena applies the STF and turns it around but here comes AJ with NXT Champion Big E Langston. Langston hits the ring and runs right over Cena. Langston stands over Cena as AJ skips around them. Ziggler looks on as RAW goes off the air.

John and Phil got back to the bus and they laid down in bed, John was sore all over and Phil just wanted to hold John. "Johnny, I think we need to talk about what is going to happen." Phil said, John frowned and looked at him. "About what?" John asked.

"The baby and everything. You can't keep putting your body in harm's way. It's not good for you and it surely isn't good for the baby inside of you." Phil said, John sighed and nodded.

"I know but I don't want to think about it. It means putting my career on hold for months and it sucks." John said, Phil nodded. "I know but we're having a baby isn't that more important?" Phil asked, John sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but we have to discuss other things as well. Not long ago you wanted nothing to do with me or the baby what changed?" John asked, Phil looked at him.

"I know I was a total ass, but I missed you and this time away and my injury it made me think about everything and I came to the realisation that I love you and I want to be with you forever and having a baby with you would be amazing and I can't wait until this baby is born." Phil said, John smiled at him.

"I am glad you came around. If I am not going to be able to wrestle, I need to have you with me." John said, Phil smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I will be here through the whole thing." Phil said, John smiled. "Will you be there with me when I tell Vince?" John asked, Phil smiled.

"Of course I will be. I will be there through it all. I want you to still travel with me babe, I don't want to miss anything." Phil said, John smiled at him, he was so glad that Phil still wanted him to be around. "Can we wait a while?" John asked, Phil looked at him. "How long?" Phil asked. "Until after Mania?" John asked, "NO John. No way in hell. We can't do it I am sorry but it's just not gonna happen." Phil said.

"You need to tell him before RAW on Monday OK?" Phil asked, John sighed at him. "Fine, I am not gonna be happy and Vince is gonna flip out." John said.

"Yes he will but it will all be OK. I don't care if he flips out, the main thing right now is your health and the babies health. OK." Phil said, John smiled and nodded, he was glad Phil was caring about the baby it was an amazing thing to see.

**Please Review…..**


	16. Words Fall On Deaf Ears

**RESPECT?**

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW 24/12/2012**

CM Punk and Paul Heyman are in the hallway and we go to commercial.

We are back and we take a look at the crime scene before CM Punk and Paul Heyman make their way to the ring. Punk tells Heyman that there should be an escalator to help him into the ring.

Punk mocks Great Khali's Christmas wish and he says that he must have been from Pittsburgh since he couldn't understand him. Punk says that in all seriousness, Christmas has been ruined.

The crowd starts a Steelers chant and Punk says that he isn't stupid enough to root for a bunch of losers like the Cubs and he is from Chicago.

Punk says that Christmas has been ruined. Punk says that it was not his fault. He is not talking about when Santa got hit by a car. Punk is talking about how the best in the world is clearly injured to the point where he cannot compete tonight. Punk says that if you want to boo anyone, the person to boo is Ryback.

Ryback is the reason why Christmas is ruined. Punk says that he cannot even walk without these crutches. Punk says that Ryback has ruined Christmas. Ryback has ruined Hanukkah. What do we do to the lowlife who has ruined Christmas and Hanukkah.

Do we fire him? No. Do we suspend him? No. Do we fine him an obscene amount of money? No. What is the punishment for Ryback for hurting the champion? Nothing. He is rewarded with a championship match.

If it was proven that CM Punk has worked with Brad Maddox or the Shield, then maybe Ryback should be given a title match. Punk says that he is in obvious pain.

He is not cleared by doctors. Ryback is believing his own crap. Punk says that he is in a bad mood because he has been doing a lot of training to get ready to go back to the ring. Punk insults the people in the crowd. Paul tells everyone to get one thing perfectly clear. They do not boo CM Punk. CM Punk has been your WWE Champion for 400 consecutive days.

For each and every one of those 400 days, CM Punk has been the victim of a documented conspiracy in the WWE to take this championship away from him. Paul mentions the Ryback situation.

He has received not one, but two extraordinary opportunities to wrestle the title from CM Punk. On both occasions, Ryback has failed.

Punk tells Ryback that on two legs he was better than him. On one leg he is better than him. He could have his leg amputated and he will be better than him. He says that he is the best in the world. Ryback's music plays and he makes his way to the ring. Paul tells Ryback to listen to him.

CM Punk is not medically cleared to wrestle. If Ryback places one finger on Punk, he will sue him for assault. Ryback says that he does not have to lay a finger on him because he got his Christmas present.

In two weeks, if Punk is medically cleared, they will have the match that they were supposed to have at the pay per view. It will be a TLC match.

**LATER ON**

**John Cena versus Alberto Del Rio (with Ricardo Rodriguez) in a Miracle on 34th . . . Street Fight**

Cena yells at Del Rio for running over Santa. Del Rio pushes Cena and says that it was an accident. Cena punches Del Rio and then he climbs the turnbuckles.

Cena sends Del Rio to the floor and Del Rio Irish whips Cena into the ring steps and Del Rio kicks Cena in the shoulder as a prelude for the cross arm breaker.

Del Rio gets a near fall and then he stomps on the arm. Del Rio tells Ricardo to get the mic. Del Rio says that it was an accident and then he hits Cena with the mic. He was not trying to hurt Santa.

He hits Cena with the mic one more time. Cena blocks another shot with the mic and Cena kicks Del Rio and hits Alberto in the head with the mic. Cena grabs a present and he opens it. Cena pulls out a steel chair. Cena hits Del Rio in the midsection and back with the chair.

Cena gets a near fall. Cena chases Ricardo around the ring and Del Rio with a clotheslines when the get into the ring. Del Rio with kicks and punches to Cena. Ricardo gives Alberto a present and Del Rio opens it.

It is a pie and Del Rio tries to throw it in Cena's face but he hits Ricardo instead. Cena with a kick followed by an Irish whip and bulldog.

Cena sends Del Rio to the floor and Cena sends Del Rio into the barrier on the ramp. The fight onto the stage and Cena gets another present. Cena picks up a monitor and he hits Del Rio in the head with it. We go to commercial. We are back and Del Rio is in control. We see Ricardo distracting Cena and Del Rio with a superkick to the shoulder. Alberto is given another present and Ricardo says that it is a bazooka, but it is a teddy bear. Del Rio throws the teddy bear at Cena and Cena is fine. Alberto grabs Ricardo and then Cena sends Del Rio into the presents. Cena puts a wreath over Ricardo and then gives him a present to the head.

They fight down the ramp and back to the ring. Cena sends Del Rio into the apron and then into the barrier. Cena goes back for another present and the crowd wants him to use the tree. Cena picks up the tree and takes it to the ringside area and he hits Del Rio with the tree. Cena opens another present and he has a bowling ball.

Cena lines up for the 7-10 split on Del Rio and he hits Del Rio in the head pin. Cena goes for another present and it is a fire extinguisher. Cena stands over Del Rio and he goes into the ring and sprays Alberto with the extinguisher. Ricardo jumps on Cena's back and applies a sleeper. Santa's music plays and he makes his way to the ring with his bag of presents. Ricardo is jubilant that Santa is okay. Santa hits Ricardo with the bag of presents and he gives Del Rio Mr. Socko. Cena with Attitude Adjustment for the three count.

**Winner: John Cena**

After the match, Cena and Santa celebrate in the ring. We go to credits.

John got backstage and he knew Phil was going to be mad at him a lot. All because John didn't go and talk to Vince before RAW began. John just didn't want to talk to him, he loved wrestling and the thought of not being able to wrestle killed him inside. He got back to his locker room and walked in and saw a pissed off Phil sitting down on the bench. John sighed and sat down across from him. "Are you fucking insane John? When I talk do you even listen to what is coming out of my mouth?" Phil asked, John looked at him.

"I know, I should have gone to see Vince before the show and tell him about the baby and everything but I just can't, not now. I don't want to stop working Phil." John said, Phil sighed. "Do you want the baby?" John looked at him. "Of course I do." John said, Phil shook his head.

"Then tell Vince. Because if you don't tell him, it just shows me that you don't want the baby." Phil said, John sighed. "Do you even want the baby?" John asked. Phil looked at him, that was the question he had been avoiding. "Well?" John asked. "I don't know John. I just don't fucking know OK? I never imagined being a dad. What do you want from me?" Phil asked. "I want you to be here for me and our child, but you can't." John said. "Or you won't." John said, Phil sighed, he felt his and John's relationship falling apart, he didn't know what to do. He really didn't.

**Please Review…..**


	17. Horrible News

**RESPECT?**

**WWE Monday Night RAW 12/31/12 Washington DC**

Miz comes to the stage for the Most Must See show in WWE history, MizTV. On the final Raw of 2012, it will be 'must see'. Per Vickie Guerrero, it is a 'Championships on the Line' kind of night. It will be champions choice. All current champions get to decide their opponents.

Miz brings out his guest, and he is a ten time WWE Champion, he brings out John Cena. John wishes everyone a Happy New Year. Miz points out that John Cena was involved with AJ and they were the feel good story of 2012, until she pushed him off a ladder.

Miz says that AJ said that John toyed with her emotions and used her. Miz wants to know what John thinks of AJ. Cena says that it is over and he throws out a few 'Reallys'.

Miz says that AJ and Dolph invited him to a New Year's Eve Toast. John says that he will attend. Maybe they can watch the ball drop, or someone drop.

Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes come out and Damien says that T.S. Eliot once said that this is how the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper. Damien demands silence. Cena does blustery speech and does his best Elihu Smails. He then says that it was Robert Griffin III who said, 'You guys suck'.

Damien says that he has never heard of that man and he says that he did not ask for their opinion. He calls Miz a mouth breathing miscreant and then he demands silence while the crowd chants RGIII. Miz chooses to spotlight this disgusting tabloid scandal.

Cena says that he agrees with Damien. Cena says that there is another issue that is facing us and growing out of proportion. Cena gets close to Cody's mustache.

Cody says that John thinks he is so funny. He says that what sucked was when both Miz and Cena got laid out by Big E Langston and Dolph Ziggler.

Sandow says that they went from main eventing Wrestlemania to drowning in the shadow of the Rhodes Scholars. Damien has a New Year's Resolution and Cena wants to have a clean slate with Miz.

Cena challenges Gandalf and Magnum P.I. for a match. Match Number One: John Cena and Miz versus Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow

Cena and Cody start things off and Cena with a shoulder tackle. Cena with a punch and he tags in Miz. Miz goes up top and he hits a double sledge from the turnbuckles. Cody tags in Sandow. Sandow with a side head lock take down.

Sandow with a shoulder tackle and Miz with a flapjack. Sandow goes to the floor and Cody checks on him and we go to commercial. We are back and Cena with an Irish whip and kick to Sandow followed by a suplex and a reverse chin lock.

Sandow with elbows but Cena with a back body drop. Miz tags in and he works on Sandow's back. Miz with a kick to the midsection. Sandow with a back elbow and clothesline. Cody tags in and he kicks Miz.

Miz with a back elbow and then he sends Cody into the turnbuckles and he punches Cody. Miz with a punch to the head and he gets a near fall. Cody with punches to Miz. Sandow tags back in and connects with a forearm to the back.

He rubs Miz' face in the mat and he kicks Miz in the ribs. Sandow with an elbow drop for a near fall. Sandow with the Elbow of Disdain and he tags Cody back in. Cody with a head butt and then he stomps on the head.

Cody with a rear chin lock. Cody punches Miz in the corner and Miz fights out of the corner but Cody puts Miz on the top rope and he kicks Miz in the abdomen. Sandow tags back in and gets a near fall. Miz with an inside cradle for a near fall.

Sandow keeps Miz from making the tag and Cody is tagged in. Cody with a kick and punch. Cody with a gourdbuster for a near fall. Cody with an arm bar. Cody sends Miz back to the mat and then he tags Sandow back in.

Sandow with a kick and snap mare. Sandow with forearms across the chest and then an elbow drop to the head. Rhodes tags in and he tags Cody back in and Cody kicks Miz.

Cody with a kick but Miz pushes Cody away on a bulldog attempt and both men are down. Cena and Sandow tag in and Cena with two flying shoulder tackles followed by a Blue Thunder Bomb and he sets for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and hits it.

Cody with Beautiful Disaster to Cena. Miz with the Skull Crushing Finale on Cody. Sandow runs into an Attitude Adjustment when he misses a clothesline on Miz. Cena gets the three count.

**Winners: Miz and John Cena**

**LATER ON**

CM Punk makes his way to the ring with his crutches, Paul Heyman, and his physician. As Punk makes his way to the ring, we see the footage of CM Punk when he suffered his knee injury four weeks ago.

Paul Heyman introduces himself and he says that it is his pleasure to everyone the man who has held the WWE Championship for each and every single solitary day of the calendar year 2012. For 407 days, your champion has been CM Punk.

Punk says that 2012 has been quite a year for him. Wrestling and besting people like Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, Alberto Del Rio, Kane, John Cena, Ryback, and John Cena, he has accomplished a lot. Being champion for 407 days, it is a tough schedule.

He has been rendered injured. Punk says that he has had his share of lacerations, contusions, chipped teeth, and broken bones.

If anyone in the crowd had suffered through a fraction of what he did, they would be in the fetal position crying for their mommies. Punk says that he is a Champion's champion's champion.

Punk says that some question the veracity of his injury. Some think that this is felonious. That is why Punk has brought his doctor from Chicago, Samuel De Cero.

His doctor says that to fully understand Punk's injury. Punk interrupts and demands that the people show some respect. In order to understand the injury, one has to see what a healthy knee looks like.

We see a comparison of a healthy knee and Punk's knee. The knee is in an obvious state of duress. There is major swelling. Punk says that despite this swelling, he has a match against Ryback. Punk says that he made a career out of beating people like Ryback.

He can beat Ryback with one arm, one eye, or one leg. Punk says that he will continue to do what he has done for 407 days. He will prove that he is the Best in the World.

The doctor tells Punk that he cannot allow him to compete. Punk says that he was told in the back that he could compete. After further review, he cannot allow Punk to wrestle in good conscience. Vince McMahon comes out and he does the McWalk to the ring.

Vince wishes everyone a Happy New Year. Vince says that he wanted to see how Punk was going to weasel out of the match. Paul reminds Vince that Punk has been champion for 407 days and CM Punk has never weaseled his way out of anything.

Vince says that in terms of evaluating his condition, WWE officials will evaluate Punk next week. If they deem that Punk is capable of wrestling, he will defend his title against Ryback in a TLC match.

Punk says that Vince thinks that he is guilty of all of the things that people are accusing him of. Punk says that Vince was unjustly prosecuted.

Vince says that he is not taking anything away from Punk. Vince wonders why Punk has been champion so long.

Was there a deal between Punk and Brad Maddox? Was there a deal between Punk and The Shield? Punk says that this hurts because Vince was unjustly prosecuted by this government. Punk says that he had nothing to with the Shield or Brad 'Mad Docks' Maddox.

Paul tells Vince that even Vince surprises him. Punk is the best in the world and everything that Vince wanted to promote. Punk is a hero. He is an injured hero. How dare Vince, in the same city that his father first promoted sports entertainment, force an injured hero into action.

Vince has become a flesh peddling promoter. Vince says that if WWE officials say that Punk cannot go next week, he will not wrestle. They will need an opponent for Ryback.

Heyman seems okay with Vince's new edict. . . until Vince tells Paul that he would be facing Ryback.

**EVEN LATER**

Dolph and AJ are dressed for a party and adorned in white. Big E is still in his ring gear. Dolph says that this toast goes out to everyone who deserves it.

Less than a month ago, each of you voted for the Slammy for Superstar of the Year and you picked the Golden Boy John Cena. Cena had a great year. In 2012, the first half of the year was the buildup to the Match of a Lifetime. . . John Cena versus The Rock.

A match that John Cena said he could not lose. Let's go to the video tape for the finish of the match. The next night, on Raw, John did something equally as impressive.

He got F-5ed by Brock Lesnar and we see the footage. Dolph says that there is no shame in getting beaten up by Brock Lesnar.

Then there was Cena being beaten by John Laurinaitis at Over the Limit. Dolph wonders if people remember the People Power crap. Dolph says that there is one more and we go to John failing to cash in at Raw 1000. John became the first person to cash in and lose.

We need to give John some slack because it is about what you have done last and what you have done lately. Dolph asks if anyone knows how John ended his 2012 PPV year. AJ responds that John lost to Dolph Ziggler when she pushed him off the ladder.

Dolph says that John had the most embarrassing year of his life. Everyone voted for him as Superstar of the Year. AJ says that some people think she has mental problems, but it is the WWE Universe that needs the evaluation.

Dolph says that Cena hasn't changed in ten years. He tells Cena to get with the times.

It is 2012 and John's time is up and Dolph says that his time is now . . . no offense. John is no longer on his level any more. Dolph tells AJ to toast and make this the greatest new year ever.

Dolph tells Big E that John is no longer invited to this toast. AJ wants to toast the man who will own 2013, Mr. Money in the Bank, the Show Off and the man she loves . . . Dolph Ziggler. Dolph kisses AJ in the ring and John Cena's music plays. Langston is all that stands between Cena and the ring.

John tells Mr. T to take it easy because he did not come out to fight. He says that Ziggler was right. Dolph wants to make sure that he heard Cena right.

John says that there is no way to say that 2012 is not a year to be proud of. 2012 is the year of Dolph and AJ. Dolph says that 2013 will be even better. John says the future screams Dolph and AJ. . . primarily AJ.

AJ had so many relationships. John points out that he was the fifth of the year. Sixth time is the charm. She is ready to settle down and make it legal. Dolph is in on it. They shopped for their outfit for the big day.

John has a photo of Dolph and AJ in their wedding attire and then we see the baby photo. John says that this is not AJ's first child. Dolph tells John that he has nothing so all he can produce is doctored photos. John is a man-child.

He calls John the biggest loser in the WWE. In 2013, he will become World Champion and John will still be a loser.

John says that Dolph is wasting their time and he wants to celebrate New Year's. John says that if he gets serious, it does not end good for Dolph. 2012 was not good for him. He owned up to his losses and never gave up. The WWE Universe voted for him to be Superstar of the Year but he did not accept the award. Cena reminds Dolph that this is his seventh year in WWE. Dolph has only talked about how the administration held him down and all he needs is a push. The only way that Dolph gets a set of nuts, he earns. Dolph was a caddy, then a cheerleader, then he was a blonde. He had a bigger girlfriend and now he has a smaller one. Cena announces that he is in the 2013 Royal Rumble. John vows to be the WWE Champion in 2013.

Dolph says that it is easy to say that but talk, just like Cena's outfit is cheap. Cena comments on Dolph's outfit and then he says that he could make a lot of jokes about AJ wearing white. He says that his uniform has not changed in ten years because he has not changed as a person. He will give the devil his due out of respect.

Cena toasts to a prosperous 2013 with the one thing that Dolph is full of. We see something brown coming from the rafters. John wishes everyone a Happy New Year.

John sighed as he made his way over to Phil's bus, they had spent the holiday's apart, they both knew that they needed some alone time, so Phil went back to Chicago and John went home to Boston to spend time with his family. John went to Phil's bus and knocked on the door, Phil opened it a minute later and he let John get on. John sat down in one of the seats and looked at Phil. He had some news to tell him. News he hadn't told anyone else, it was bad news. Really bad. "How were your holidays?" Phil asked, John shrugged.

"OK I guess, there's something I need to tell you Phil." John said, Phil looked at him urging him to continue. "When I was there I was watching my brothers play some football." John said. "Please tell me you didn't get involved" Phil said. "No I didn't, I promise. I took what you said to heart about no more competing." John said. "Anyway, I was watching them play and the ball came out of nowhere and one of my brother's friends came for me and tackled me." John said. "Shit, are you OK? The baby?" Phil asked, John looked down and Phil knew something had happened. "What happened?" Phil asked.

"I was fine until a few hours later I went to the bathroom and I saw I was bleeding." John told him. "I went to the hospital and they looked me over. They told me that the impact of the tackle caused me to miscarry." John said, Phil's eyes went wide. "I lost the baby Phil. I know it's all my fault you don't have to tell me. I understand, I was the dick that continued to wrestle when I shouldn't have." John said, Phil sighed.

"John baby, this is not your fault." Phil said. "Yeah it is, you warned me not to wrestle and I didn't listen, this is my fault." John said wiping the tears from his eyes, he was so guilty, this was all his fault. "I should go." John said, Phil shook his head and grabbed John's arm. "Don't, just stay with me OK?" Phil asked, John nodded and sat down and Phil held him. "It's OK baby, let it all out." Phil said and with those words John balled his eyes out and sobbed into Phil's chest. Phil just held John he knew John was an emotional wreck right now, Phil didn't know how to feel his baby was gone and it hurt a lot, but he knew John was hurting ten times worse. John was the one who had to carry the baby this far and to just lose the baby was so horrible.

**Please Review…..**


	18. Emotional

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Jan 7, 2013 from Tampa, Florida**

Cena hits the ring and we get a look back at the New Years Eve RAW where he slopped AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler to end the show. Cena hypes the crowd and says tonight is special. He talks about Punk vs. Ryback in the TLC Match. He then brings up The Rock's return and says you can almost feel the electricity, almost feel the boots wanting to be put to asses. Cena hypes Rock's return and the crowd pops. Cena brings up the Road to WrestleMania and Royal Rumble. Cena is interrupted by Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee and Big E Langston on the stage. Ziggler says fans may have came for Cena or Rock tonight but they will remember him. AJ speaks and she's upset about Cena slopping her last week. She's also upset about Cena toying with her heart. AJ can't believe she chose to lose her job over someone like Cena.

She calls him a petty, pathetic, small man. A very small man, she adds. Cena says AJ just made her first wiener joke. Cena gets the crowd to do the wave and AJ is getting upset. Cena goes on and Ziggler interrupts him. Ziggler has had enough. Ziggler says he isn't going anywhere so Cena can just cut the crap. Cena says he cut the crap last week and it fell all over Ziggler. Ziggler announces he will be in the Rumble also. Ziggler says his primary goal in the Rumble is to make sure Cena doesn't win. Cena scares them and makes them think he's about to slop them again. Cena makes a joke about AJ messing with both Ziggler and Big E. Cena says he's done talking and wants to fight. He calls Ziggler down to the ring for a fight. Big E takes the mic and says Dolph isn't Cena's only problem. The crowd boos. Big E says it's on. Cena ignores Big E and tells Ziggler to come take a whooping. Ziggler says he's not going to the ring. He has words with Big E. Ziggler's music hits and it looks like he's going to the ring for a match. We go to commercial.**  
**

**Dolph Ziggler vs. John Cena****  
**

Back from the break and Big is at ringside with AJ. Ziggler and Cena go at it to start the match. Ziggler takes Cena down with a headlock. Cena comes back with a hip toss and arm drag. Ziggler takes Cena to the corner and beats him down now. Ziggler with body shots in the corner. Ziggler whips Cena hard into the corner and he goes down. They trade pin attempts. Cena comes back with right hands and the bulldog. Cena with a 2 count. Ziggler tries to fight out but Cena hits a standing suplex for another pin attempt. Ziggler comes back and splashes Cena for another 2 count. Ziggler drops an elbow for another try. Ziggler drops Cena and shows off, dancing around the ring. Cena blocks a dropkick and catapults Ziggler into the corner. Cena unloads but runs into an elbow. Ziggler distracts the referee while Big E gets on the apron and lays Cena out. Ziggler with a 2 count. We go back to commercial.

Back from the break and Ziggler has Cena in a headlock as AJ looks on. Ziggler does the headstand and turns it into a bridge, still holding the submission. Ziggler does it again but Cena stands up with him on his back. Cena slams Ziggler and again. AJ gets on the apron and distracts the referee. Ziggler dropkicks Cena for a close 2 count. Ziggler drops a bunch of elbow drops for another pin attempt. Ziggler chokes Cena on the ropes now. AJ gets up and slaps Cena. The referee sends AJ and Big E to the back. Dolph throws a fit but here comes Cena with the shoulder tackles and slam. Cena goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Ziggler blocks it and hits Zig Zag for a close 2 count. Ziggler misses a splash and Cena slams him. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and goes for the Attitude Adjustment. Ziggler blocks it and lays Cena out for 2.

Ziggler misses a superkick and Cena trips him. Ziggler counters the STF and plants Cena with a big DDT for 2. Ziggler goes to the top and waits for Cena to get up. Cena catches the crossbody, rolls through and stands up with Ziggler in his arms. Ziggler counters the AA with a superkick but Cena barely kicks out. Ziggler mounts Cena with right hands now. They trade shots in the middle of the ring. Ziggler goes for the sleeper and Cena starts to go down but fights back. Cena shoves Ziggler off of his back but the referee gets hit and falls to the floor. Cena blocks Ziggler and applies the STF but there is no referee. Big E runs down and breaks the STF. Big E scoops Cena up and lays him out with his finisher. Big E puts Ziggler's arm on top of Cena and runs off. Another referee runs down but it's been a while and Cena kicks out at 2. Cena nails the AA for the win.**  
**

**Winner: John Cena**

John walked backstage and went right to his locker room, he wasn't in the mood to be socialising with anyone. He went into the bathroom and had a shower and changed into some street clothes. He changed into some jeans, a shirt and a sweater. He packed up his things and sat down on the couch. He knew Phil's match would be on soon. He wished Phil didn't have to go out there and face Ryback in such a physical match but he knew his lover had no other choice. John looked up as the door to his locker room opened and Randy walked in, he smiled at his best friend. He hadn't spent much time with Randy lately because the Viper was out with a wrist injury and truth be told John really missed his friend a lot. "Hey are you OK? Usually you're out watching on the monitors with everyone else" Randy said.

"I just don't feel like being around other people right now. I just want to stay in here and not have to deal with them." John said Randy frowned that was an un-Cena thing to say. "What's happened John? Are you and Punk fighting again?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No of course not, it's something else" John said. "Talk to me." Randy said, he was concerned for John he just hoped that Punk hadn't done anything to hurt him. "I lost the baby." John told him, Randy's eyes went wide. "Shit, how?" Randy asked. "Stupid brother's friend tackled me, I wasn't playing the game he just thought it'd be funny. I hadn't told anyone about the baby so he had no idea, but he tackled me and later on I started bleeding and I lost the baby." John said, Randy sighed, this was not what he expected to hear.

"I'm so sorry Johnny." Randy said. "Thanks, but I guess it's for the best. Phil didn't want the baby, that was the whole issue with us so I guess now we can be happy again." John said Randy sighed, John was delusional if he thought the problems with Phil would just end because there was no baby anymore, Randy didn't say anything though. He didn't think it was his place, he just knew that if things went awry with John and Phil that he would be there for his best friend. "Your boys match is on, want me to stay and watch with you?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah." John said Randy nodded and they focussed on Phil's match.

**TLC Match for the WWE Title: Ryback vs. CM Punk**

We see the WWE Title hanging high above the ring. Ladders, tables and chairs are everywhere as RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and they show another recap of Cena vs. Ziggler from earlier. We go to the ring and out first comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman. Punk walks under a ladder, throws a chair and heads to the ring. Out next is Ryback to a big pop.

The bell rings and they lock up. Ryback takes Punk down and the Goldberg chants begin. Ryback kicks at Punk in the corner now. Punk goes to the floor for a breather but Ryback follows him. Punk kicks Ryback and hits him in the back with a steel chair. Ryback tackles Punk on the floor and unloads on him. Ryback continues the assault on the floor and grabs the steel chair. Ryback swings it but Punk ducks and kicks Ryback in the chest. Punk grabs the chair and hits Ryback while he's down. Ryback takes back control and hits Punk with forearms. They come back in the ring where the ladder waits. The crowd chants for tables. Ryback suplexes Punk, holds him in the air and drops him back on the ladder.

They go back to the floor with Ryback in control. He grabs half of the steel steps and decks Punk with it. Ryback slams the other half but Punk moves. Punk leaps off the steps and hits Ryback with a knee to the face. Punk unloads with the chair on Ryback's back now. Punk stands on the steps and poses with the chair as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Ryback slams Punk with an Electric Chair from the corner. Ryback brings it back out of the ring and slams Punk. During the break, both men tried to climb the ladder. Ryback brings a table from under the ring and props it up on the fan barrier. Punk takes Ryback's leg out with a chair. Punk brings a table out from under the ring and sets it up at ringside. Ryback tosses Punk over top of the announcers table. Ryback takes the table top off and slams it on Punk several times. Ryback brings it back in the ring but Punk takes the leg out again. Punk stomps on Ryback's leg now.

Punk uses the chair on Ryback's leg while he's down. Punk puts Ryback's ankle in between the chair and goes to the second rope. Punk goes for a stomp but Ryback moves. Punk's knee buckles and Ryback unloads on him. Punk sells the injured knee and Ryback hits a spinebuster. Ryback gets the crowd hype and nails the Meathook clothesline. Ryback goes for Shell Shocked but Punk slides out and rolls out of the ring. Ryback goes for a spear but Punk side steps and Ryback spears a table in front of the fan barrier. Heyman yells at Punk to get up and go for the title.

Punk sets a ladder up and climbs for the title but here comes Ryback. Ryback knocks Punk to the floor and reaches for the title. Punk pushes the ladder over but Ryback lands on his feet. Ryback presses Punk high and drops him on the ladder. Ryback scoops Punk but Punk slides out and kicks him in the head. Punk sets the ladder up but it's twisted metal. He kicks Ryback again and tries to get the ladder to stand up straight. Punk with another high knee but Ryback catches him. Ryback throws Punk over the top rope and through a table. Ryback goes under the ring for another ladder and brings it in the ring.

Ryback climbs for the title but the lights go out. They come back on and he's fighting with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose at the top of the ladder. He fights them off but Roman Reigns comes from behind. Ryback fights all three of them off and out of the ring. He goes back for the title but they attack him and knock him off. The Shield beat Ryback with chairs and take him outside of the ring. The crowd chants for The Rock. They manhandle Ryback and triple powerbomb him through a table onto steel steps. Punk starts to get up as Heyman talks to him. Ryback also starts to get up but he's hurt. Punk makes it in the ring and tries to crawl up the ladder. Punk pulls himself up the ladder with one arm. Ryback is still laid out on the outside. The crowd boos as Punk climbs up the ladder and laughs. Punk grabs the WWE Title and retains.

**Winner: CM Punk**

- Punk celebrates as Heyman looks on like a proud father. Ryback is still trying to recover on the outside. Cole plugs The Rock vs. CM Punk for the Royal Rumble.

Phil went backstage and he cleaned up, he knew he still had one more thing to do for the night before he could take John home to their house in Tampa. He knew John wasn't with the other guys. Since the other day John had been pulling away from everyone except for Phil. Phil knew why, his grief was eating him up and Phil wished there was something he could do to help his lover. Phil looked up as Paul walked over to him. "Hey Phil. I was wondering if you wanted to go celebrate tonight?" Paul asked. "I mean the guys are all coming." Paul said, Phil knew he was talking about Brad Maddox and the Shield. Phil sighed. "Nah I think I am in need of a bath and some sleep tonight. I don't wanna leave John alone either." Phil said. "John's a big boy." Paul said, Phil sighed he knew there was no love lost between John and Paul Heyman but right now John was his number one priority, not celebrating his win with people who he hardly knew.

Out comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman right behind him. We see how Punk retained his title against Ryback earlier tonight.

Punk wipes a bit of blood on his shirt and faces the camera. He slips the WWE logo off the microphone and says the time has come to tell us something very personal. Punk says he keeps his ear to the ground and hears what everyone says. He says the word pipebomb has been misused. Punk says a pipebomb in its truest form is the truth, honesty. Punk says the fans lack honesty. Punk says he meant everything he said that night except the part about ice cream bars because the fans don't need anymore ice cream. Punk says he could have left but he made a conscious decision and sold out to, to the fans. Punk says to him, he cashed in.

Punk says it doesn't matter if you're the best this or the best that in WWE, there is a glass ceiling and nobody is allowed to break it. Punk says that's the simple story of WWE - the more popular you are, the more money you make. Punk says that's why Cena gets title shots. Punk says that's why a serious grappler like Daniel Bryan puts a smile on his face and uses catchphrases. That's why a 400lb. monster named Brodus Clay gets in the ring to shuck and jive. That's why an invisible kid Little Jimmy is more of a fit on RAW than Tyson Kidd. Punk says the fans are falling for what he says right now. Punk says nobody has been able to achieve success without the fans until now, until when he showed up.

Punk calls himself the most successful WWE Champion of all-time, not just the modern era. He says that's just a buzzword someone in the back wants to use, probably on a t-shirt. Punk says you don't get noticed until you move a few t-shirts around here. Punk says if he was in Bruno Sammartino's days, he would have been champ for 20 years also. Punk says you never saw Hulk Hogan wrestle TLC matches against guys like Ryback. Punk says their 30 years equal one of his. Punk says he is not successful because of the fans, he is successful in spite of the fans.

Punk rips the local fans and says he is a bad, bad man. Punk brings up Ric Flair, Edge and Shawn Michaels saying they did it for the fans and miss the fans. Punk says they are dishonest. Punk says he is the best in the world and the fans start chanting for The Rock. Punk says there are two types of people on earth - those born to be in the spotlight and those born to pay to see the people in the spotlight. Punk says he has never done this for any of us. Punk goes on and a crew member gets on the apron, telling Punk it's time for a commercial. Punk says we go to commercial when the champ wants to. Punk says The Rock is going to come out here and talk a whole lot but Punk has the most important thing to say right now - he tells everyone they don't matter and we cut to commercial.

We come back and Punk is still in the ring. He promises us that in one year he will still be WWE Champion. Punk goes on and says he doesn't care if The Rock is back. Punk starts calling the fans losers again and here comes The Rock to a big pop from the Tampa crowd.

The Rock hits the ring and poses in the turnbuckles as Punk looks on. The Rock says he waited until Punk had to say everything he had to say so he would know what kind of man he's facing at the Rumble. Rock says Punk is straight up delusional. Rock says Punk's reign is incredible but the real number isn't 414 days. The number that haunts Punk is 20 - 20 excuses running around Punk's mind, 20 hairs standing up on Punk's straight edge scrotum because in 20 days, Punk has to defend against The Rock. Rock says in 20 days, time is up. The crowd chants for Rock. Rock says Punk wanted a change and a revolution. Rock says Punk didn't reject the people, the people rejected Punk. Rock says Punk couldn't bring change or revolution. Rock says Punk couldn't even provide ice cream and couldn't if he had an ice cream truck drove straight up his ass.

Rock says the fans have voices and they love to use them. They're not voiceless. They use them every night and are going to use them to chant something tonight that will follow Punk for the rest of his life. Rock says the fans are going to chant Cookie Puss and they do. Punk tells the fans to bring it on. He tells them to be the puppets they are. Punk says the fans and Rock still don't get to win. Rock says the fans have already won. They won the moment The Rock woke up at 4am and sent out his early morning tweets, made his famous pancakes, went to the gym and drove through Alligator Alley so he could stand in the middle of the ring and proudly say The Rock has come back to Tampa.

Rock says after 10 long years, he's here to get the WWE Title. Rock says he has watched Punk's lying and backpedaling. Rock says for someone who claims to be straight edge, he runs around here looking like Popeye on crack. The crowd chants cookiepuss again. Rock says Punk became WWE Champion but also became the biggest jerk the world has ever seen. Rock says when he's here, Punk better never say the people don't matter. Rock says the people matter and have always mattered. Rock says Punk doesn't matter. Punk tries to talk but Rock says it doesn't matter if he doesn't matter. Rock says there is no way, and he means no way, that Punk can stop him from becoming WWE Champion at the Rumble. They circle each other and lock eyes now.

Punk says he's glad Rock is back. He doesn't care what his schedule is or how often he works. Punk says he can still kick Rock's ass. Punk says any time Rock decides to come back, he's going to kick his ass. Punk says he is like nobody Rock has ever faced before. Punk gets in Rock's face and says he will kick his ass at the Rumble because he's the best in the world, the best guy Rock has ever stepped in the ring with. Punk says Rock bit off more than he can chew. Punk says he's in the big leagues and swinging for the fence. Punk says Rock's jabs and insults are kiddie games. Punk says Rock's arms are too short to box with God at the Rumble.

They staredown for a minute. Rock says Punk is going one on one with The Great One. Rock says he knows how bad and tough Punk is. Rock says last time they were in the ring, Rock caught a GTS and went out cold. Rock says he was hurt and embarrassed. In 20 days, time is up. Until then, Rock wants Punk to go home and look in the mirror, strip naked, not concentrate on his cookiepuss and focus on his backside. Rock tells Punk to find a spot on his body that's not covered with ugly tattoos. Rock wants Punk to get different candy bars tattooed on his right cheek and The Rock's boot on his left cheek as a reminder.

Rock stops and drops Punk with a Rock Bottom. The crowd pops and cheers for The Rock as Punk escapes to the floor. The Rock's music hits as he yells at Punk about 20 days and the WWE Title. Punk stands up and smiles. RAW goes off the air with The Rock making a motion for the title around his waist.

**Please Review…..**


	19. John's Past

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Jan 14, 2013 Toyota Centre Houston, Texas**

**Brodus Clay vs. CM Punk****  
**

Out comes Brodus Clay with Cameron and Naomi. Out next comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman. The bell rings and they go at it.

Clay knocks Punk down and Punk goes to the floor to regroup with Heyman. Clay brings Punk back in and keeps up the assault.

Clay beats Punk down in the corner and scoop slams him. Clay drops an elbow and another. Punk turns it around an springboards in with a clothesline. Punk with a neckbreaker. Punk mocks Clay's dancing.

Punk with another neckbreaker. Clay with a submission on the neck now. Punk with kicks but Clay catches him and hits a suplex. Clay runs over Punk and hits a headbutt. Clay misses a splash in the corner and Punk takes the knee out.

Punk with a kick in the face. Punk goes to the top and hits the big elbow drop. Punk applies the Anaconda Vice and Clay taps out for the win.

**Winner: CM Punk****  
**

- After the match, Punk mocks Clay some more and takes a mic. He says he just came to do what he does every Monday night.

Punk says The Rock is going to come out later and do what he does. Punk talks about The Rock and says Rock will not leave Royal Rumble with the title because he is the best in the world and that's a fact.

Phil got backstage and he went to his locker room and saw John in there laying on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands clutching his dog tags, he sighed and sat down and looked at his lover. John had been a closed book and it worried Phil.

He was barely talking to anyone and it wasn't like his boyfriend. Phil got up and had a shower and got dressed and went back to the main room, he saw John up and stretching ready for his match.

"You OK to do this?" Phil asked him. John nodded. "Yeah I am. I can do this." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Good. How about tonight we just chill out Just us?" Phil asked John smiled at him. "Sounds perfect Phil. I'd love to." John said, Phil smiled, he was glad John wanted to spend time together and do something just them, he figured he would get some movies and junk food and just spend the night with his lover.

**Steel Cage Match: Dolph Ziggler vs. John Cena**

Ziggler is out with AJ and Langston. John Cena is out next to a big pop. Ziggler tries to escape early on but Cena stops him. It's JR, Lawler and JBL on commentary for this match. Cena takes control until he runs into a big dropkick.

2 count by Ziggler. Ziggler beats on Cena now. Cena goes face first into the cage wall. Ziggler with a big splash in the corner and a neckbreaker. Ziggler with another neckbreaker as AJ looks goes for another neckbreaker but shows off and Cena counters.

Cena goes for an Attitude Adjustment but Ziggler blocks it and gets a 2 count. Ziggler keeps control and works Cena over. Cena catches in and catapults him into the cage. Ziggler climbs up but Cena stops him.

Cena pulls Ziggler down and starts climbing. Ziggler stops him and they trade shots on the top rope. Ziggler knocks Cena to the mat but Ziggler falls with the top rope between his legs. We go to commercial.

Back from the break and they trade shots on top of the cage. They come back to the top rope and Ziggler dropkicks Cena to the mat. During the commercial, Langston stopped Cena from escaping by holding his leg.

Ziggler keeps control now as AJ looks on. Cena blocks a shot into the cage and fights back. Cena comes back with his usual moves. Cena with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena goes for the AA but it's blocked.

Ziggler uses it to climb up the cage. Cena exposes Ziggler's rear and throws him into the cage. Ziggler blocks another AA and hits a superkick for a close 2 count. Ziggler crawls for the cage door but Cena pulls him back. Langston tries to pull Ziggler out.

Cena and Langston play tug of war with Ziggler's body. Cena pulls Ziggler back in and applies STF. Ziggler counters and locks in a sleeper hold.

Cena powers to his feet with Ziggler on his back. Cena climbs up the cage wall, still with Ziggler on his back. Cena falls back to the mat and lands on Ziggler.

Ziggler climbs while Cena goes for the door. Ziggler stops Cena from escaping. Cena kicks Ziggler back. Cena goes for the door but Langston slams it on his head. Ziggler with a close 2 count. Cena runs up to escape the cage.

Cena kicks the door in Ziggler's face. Langston starts swinging a chair at Cena's legs and he crawls back over the top of the cage. Ziggler hits Zig Zag for a close 2 count. Ziggler climbs the cage but Cena stops him.

Cena pulls Ziggler to the mat. Ziggler runs up and nails a huge DDT from the top rope. Cena still kicks out at 2. AJ throws a fit at ringside and goes crazy. AJ climbs the outside of the cage and makes it to the top.

Langston comes in but Cena fights him off. Ziggler charges with the briefcase but Cena ducks and it hits Langston. Cena nails the AA on Ziggler for the win as AJ watches from the top of the cage.

**Winner: John Cena**

Cena heads up the ramp as AJ screams from the top of the cage. We go to replays.

The Rock comes out and does his Rock Concert before turning his attention to Punk. Rock wants to talk about kicking ass now. He calls out WWE Champion CM Punk to the ring. Rock wants to tell Punk something man to man. Rock sets his props to the side and waits on Punk.

Out comes Punk to the stage with Heyman right behind him. Rock has some facts of his own in response to Punk's earlier promo. Rock says it's a fact that Heyman has Twinkie tits. Rock informs Punk that he isn't God.

Rock declares that he will beat Punk for the title. Punk rushes the ring and Rock meets him on the outside. They start brawling on the floor.

WWE referees try to separate them. They break free and go at it some more. Rock drops Punk with a right hand. Booker T, Finlay, Arn Anderson and other officials are trying to break it up now. The crowd chants for Rock.

RAW goes off the air with Punk and Rock staring at each other as officials keep them separated.

**WWE RAW Jan 21, 2013**

Out comes WWE Champion CM Punk to the ring with Paul Heyman.

Punk talks about what the WWE Title meant to him and the match with The Rock at the Royal Rumble. Punk says he will not allow The Rock to walk out as the champion.

Punk says you can call Rock what you want but you will not be able to call him champion. Punk says he has earned the right to be the man.

Punk tells Rock to enjoy everything for the next six days. Punk says he realized a long time ago that the people do not matter. Punk says only the WWE Title matters.

Phil got backstage and went looking for John, they had been pretty inseparable recently and Phil was happy that they had been spending time with one another, he looked around and he stopped when he saw John sitting on a crate at the end of the hall laughing with Dwayne.

Phil frowned, he didn't even know that John and Dwayne were friends. He didn't like seeing his lover laughing it up with his enemy right now. He walked over to them and went over to John and kissed his neck, John smiled.

"Hey baby, Dwayne was just telling me about the new Fast Five movie." John said, Phil nodded. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Yeah it sounds so cool, he invited me to the premiere as well." John said.

"Cool" Phil said, gritting his teeth, he really wanted nothing to do with the man sitting beside his lover. "I'll leave you two to it, see you later John." Dwayne said, John smiled and waved at him.

Phil moved and stood in front of John and John wrapped his legs around Phil's waist. "What was that all about?" Phil asked. John frowned.

"Nothing we were just chilling out, why?" John asked "No reason. Just wondering." He said, he didn't want to come off as a jerk.

"How about tonight we do something fun?" Phil asked. "I would but I am gonna go spend some time with Randy, get a few drinks, I haven't spent any time with him lately and I miss him. He said he has some news to share. So I am intrigued." John said, Phil nodded.

"Oh, OK then." He said. John kissed him quickly. "I have to go, I have my promo soon." John said, he jumped down off the crate and headed over to the gorilla position.

Cena goes down to the ring and talks for several minutes about Sundays. Cena says it will be all out warfare in the Rumble. Cena promises that he will win the Rumble and goes to celebrate when Sheamus comes out to interrupt.

Sheamus says that was a passionate speech but he thinks Cena has it all wrong. Sheamus says he will win it this year like he won last year. Darren Young and Titus O'Neil come out next.

They talk when Randy Orton's music hits and he comes out. Orton didn't come to dance, he declares that he will win the Rumble.

The Miz is out next and he says the same thing, because he's awesome. Kane's pyro goes off and he's out with Daniel Bryan. They argue about who will win before joining everyone else in the ring. Antonio Cesaro is out next.

He says everyone is wrong and he will win the Royal Rumble match. Cesaro will dedicate his win to the United States, he says. 3MB is out next and they think they're going to win.

A bunch of other Superstars come out at once and a brawl erupts in the ring. Sheamus and Ryback start tossing people out.

RAW goes off the Air.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sat with Randy nursing a few beers. "So what's this news?" John asked. "Adam and I are over, he's seeing Beth now, and I have been seeing someone else." Randy said, John was shocked.

"Wow, who's the lucky guy?" John asked. "Glenn." Randy said quietly. "Who?" John asked. "Glenn Jacobs." Randy said, John's mouth went open in shock.

"No way." John said. "Yes way. It came as a shock to me too John, but he's sweet and kind and great between the sheets." Randy said, giving John all the details. John couldn't believe this, it was a shock to him.

"Wow." He said. "Are you happy?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am really happy. I am with him a lot more than I was with Adam." Randy said, John nodded.

"Well if you're happy then that's all that matters Ran and I am happy for you I really am." John said, Randy smiled at him and clinked their bottles together.

"How are things with you and Punk?" Randy asked. "Good, things are good. We're moving past the grief, I mean I still feel sad but I am happy I still have Phil in my life. He's been great to me recently and I am happy. I don't think I have been this happy in a while. My career is doing great, I have an awesome best friend and my boyfriend is the champ" John said, Randy laughed.

"Not for much longer if Dwayne has anything to say about it." Randy said, John nodded. "Yeah Phil was a bit annoyed tonight, D and I were catching up and Phil didn't seem to like it much." John said.

"Does he know about your past with Mr. Johnson?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "Hell no, if I was to tell him Phil would go nuts and I don't think he needs the extra stress right now." John said, Randy nodded.

"You should still tell him though, Jay. What if D says something to him to get under his skin? Wouldn't it be better coming from you than from his enemy?" Randy asked John sighed.

"Why are you always right?" John asked. "Because I am Randy Orton," Randy said, John laughed. They finished off their beers and went up to their rooms, Randy to be with Glenn and John to be with Phil.

John got back to the room and smiled seeing Phil asleep with a comic on his chest, John grabbed the comic and put it to the side and pulled the blankets over his lover's sleeping form. John got undressed and slipped into bed with him, immediately Phil moved and spooned John from behind and kissed the back of John's neck, John smiled and intertwined their fingers n his stomach.

"Did you have a good night?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah I did. It was fun. It was good to have some friend time with him." John said, Phil smiled and pulled John closer. "I missed you." Phil said, John smiled. "I missed you too baby." John said, Phil yawned and John smiled.

"Go to sleep I'll fill you in on the news in the morning." John said, Phil nodded and fell back asleep. Randy's words were ringing in John's mind, he knew he had to tell Phil about his and Dwayne's past.

He didn't want Phil to find out from someone other than him. He wanted to be open and honest with Phil and hopefully Phil would be understanding.

**Please Review…..**


	20. Royal Rumble

**RESPECT?**

**WWE Royal Rumble 1/27/13 US Airways Centre in Phoenix, Arizona.**

**30-Man Royal Rumble Match****  
**

We go to the ring and Justin Roberts is in the ring explaining the rules of the Royal Rumble. Out first comes Dolph Ziggler with AJ Lee and Big E Langston. AJ kisses Ziggler and he heads to the ring by himself. Ziggler takes the mic and says he's right where he belongs - in the spotlight. Ziggler says when the match is over, it will still be just him in the ring alone. Out comes the number 2 entrant - Chris Jericho, to a huge pop.

Jericho gets a big entrance and the crowd goes nuts. The bell rings and here we go. Back and forth to start the match. Jericho avoids elimination and clotheslines Ziggler to the apron. The crowd chants "you still got it" at Jericho. Jericho superplexes Ziggler as Cody Rhodes makes his way out next.

Jericho with clothesliens on Cody. Cody and Ziggler team up and take Jericho down in the corner. Jericho applies Walls of Jericho on Cody but Ziggler breaks it. The next man out is Kofi Kingston. He leaps off th top and takes out Cody. Kofi unloads on Cody but gets cut off. Jericho works over Cody now as Kofi tries to dump Ziggler. Cody tries to eliminate both of them. The next man out is Santino Marella, returning from injury.

Santino tries to eliminate Cody and Jericho but they hang on and come back in. Santino stops everything in the middle of the ring and pulls out the Cobra. He hits Kofi with it. Jericho and Cody take out Santino and he's eliminated. Jericho tries to take Cody out now. Cody and Ziggler try to eliminate Kofi now. Kofi fights them off and the next man out is Drew McIntyre. Drew goes at it with everyone but Kofi fires back. Drew with a big boot and Kofi goes down. Cody stomps on Jericho now. Drew tries to eliminate Kofi and Jericho tries to get them both out.

Drew works over Kofi in the corner now. Jericho almost gets eliminated but he hangs on without touching the floor. The next man out is Titus O'Neil at #7. Titus runs over Cody and Kofi. Titus double clotheslines them when they try to double team him. Titus manhandles Kofi and tosses him across the ring. Jericho eliminates McIntyre. Ziggler tries to eliminate Jericho. Titus tries to eliminate them both but they hang on. The next man out is Goldust. He rushes the ring as Cody waits for him. The two brothers start brawling in the middle of the ring. Ziggler comes in but Goldust drops him. Cody assists Goldust but they go back to it. Goldust with a right hand on Cody. Goldust dumps Cody over the top but he hangs on. Goldust stomps away on Cody and works him over in the corner. The crowd chants for Goldust.

Jericho fights off Titus. The next man out is David Otunga to boos from the crowd. Otunga hits the ring and goes after Goldust and then Jericho. Cody and Goldust try to eliminate Titus now. Cody tries to dump his brother but everyone hangs on. The next man out is Heath Slater. Slater goes after Otunga and then Goldust. Jericho works on Ziggler in the corner. The next man out is Sheamus to a big pop. Sheamus runs over Goldust, Otunga, Titus and then Ziggler. Cody catches a backbreaker. Slater catches the plunge, as does Jericho. Sheamus with forearms on Titus to the chest. Sheamus tosses Otunga into Titus and Titus is eliminated. Otunga gets forearms on the apron now. Sheamus with a Brogue Kick and Otunga is eliminated.

The next man out is Tensai. Tensai goes right after Sheamus and hits him with headbutts. An "Albert" chant breaks out. The next man out is Brodus Clay with Cameron and Naomi dancing. Clay runs to the ring and takes out Jericho, working him over in the corner. Tensai and Clay go at it now. Cody and Goldust tangle some more. Cody mocks his brother and gets sent to the apron. Goldust charges but Cody hits him in the gut. They fight on the apron now. Goldust clotheslines Cody into the ring. Cody sends Goldust into the ring post and Goldust is eliminated. Rey Mysterio is out next. He hits 619 on Ziggler and then 619 on Jericho. Rey with a big splash on Jericho. Cody grabs Rey and tries to dump him but Rey slides out. Sheamus tries to eliminate Tensai. Rey dropkicks Ziggler and the next man out is Darren Young at 15.

Several stars eliminate Clay with the help of Young. Kofi leaps in over Tensai and takes him over the top rope. Tensai is eliminated. Rey almost eliminates Young. Ziggler tries to eliminate Kofi but Kofi leaps out onto Tensai's back. Kofi gets slammed on the announcers table and his feet still haven't touched the floor. Kofi grabs JBL's announcers chair as the next man out is Bo Dallas from NXT. Dallas goes at it with Cody. Kofi puts JBL's chair on the floor and makes it hop like a pogo stick to the apron. The crowd pops as Kofi keeps himself in the match. Cody eliminates Young and then Kofi with Disaster kicks. Cody celebrates and here comes Sheamus but he hangs on. The next man out is The Godfather.

Godfather comes out with a couple of his ho's. He hits the ring but gets dropkicked right back out by Dolph Ziggler. Godfather is eliminated as everyone else looks on. Godfather puts his pimp gear back on and struts up the aisle with his girls. Jericho works over Dallas. The next man out is Wade Barrett. Barrett lays out Slater and goes after Mysterio, then Jericho. Barrett goes back to Slater and then hits a big sideslam on Sheamus. Barrett and Jericho work on eliminating Sheamus but he hangs on.

The next man out is John Cena at 19. Everyone looks on as Cena comes out. Cody, Barrett, Ziggler and Slater form a wall and attack Cena as he rushes the ring. Everyone goes after Cena but he fights them off. Cena eliminates Heath Slater and Cody Rhodes. Jericho and Cena go at it now. Jericho hangs on and Ziggler saves him. Cena goes after Dallas now. Dallas tries to eliminate Cena. The next man out is Damien Sandow. Sandow goes right to work on Dallas. Barrett catches Rey on the top and they both tangle on the apron. Barrett kicks Rey off the apron and Rey is eliminated. Barrett poses and turns around to shots from Sheamus. Jericho counters an Attitude Adjustment and goes for Walls of Jericho on Cena but can't get it. The next man out is Daniel Bryan. Bryan goes at it with Sandow and kicks away.

Bryan unloads with more kicks on Barrett. Bryan tries to eliminate Jericho and Sheamus tries to help him. Jericho hangs on as Sheamus takes Bryan to the corner. Dueling chants for Cena from the crowd as he fights off Barrett. Antonio Cesaro is the next man out. Cesaro and Sheamus go at it. Dallas and Ziggler fight in the corner. Cesaro drops Dallas with an uppercut and works over Jericho in the corner. The next man out is The Great Khali. Khali chops Barrett and Sandow. Dallas catches one too. Khali drops Jericho and puts a boot to his throat. Cesaro works on eliminating Sheamus still. The next man out is Kane.

Kane hits Jericho and goes to eliminate Ziggler but he hangs on. Kane with shots for Jericho and Khali. Sheams works on Sandow in the corner. Khali fights Kane and Bryan off. Sandow pushes Sheamus over the ropes but he hangs on. Kane with a headbutt for Cesaro. The next man out is Zack Ryder. Ryder leaps and takes down Ziggler. Bryan eliminates Kane. Kane looks shocked. Cesaro knocks Bryan off the apron into Kane's arms. Bryan wants Kane to take him back to the apron but Kane says no. Kane drops Bryan and Bryan is eliminated. The next man out is Randy Orton to a big pop. Orton takes down Barrett, Sheamus and Ziggler. Then Ryder and Dallas. Orton tosses Dallas but he hangs on. Orton with a double draping DDT for Ziggler and Dallas. Ryder catches a RKO. Ryder is eliminated. Cesaro and Barrett beat Orton down in the corner now. The next man out is Jinder Mahal at 27.

Cesaro works on Cena but he hangs on. Cena turns it around and eliminates Cesaro. Jericho works on Ziggler. Cena catapults Ziggler to the apron but he hangs on. Sheamus with a clothesline for Barrett. The next man out is The Miz. Miz meets Cesaro on the aisle and they brawl. Miz drops Cesaro and heads to the ring. Cole says Miz injured his ankle in the pre-show earlier tonight. Jinder is eliminated. Sin Cara is out at 29. Cara kicks Ziggler in the head and then goes after Jericho and Sandow. Sheamus works on eliminating Cena but he hangs on. Dallas works on eliminating Barrett and gets him. Barrett is eliminated. Ziggler works on Cena. Jericho hangs on. Barrett comes back and pulls Dallas out, eliminating him. Barrett waits for Dallas to get up and hits the Bullhammer elbow on the floor. The last man out at 30 is Ryback.

Ryback comes in and unloads, shoving everyone down. Ryback scoops Sandow and eliminates him. Cara comes with kicks but Ryback just takes them. Cara comes from the top but Ryback shoves him out of the air. Ryback lifts Cara high and throws him out on Sandow. Cara is eliminated. Miz comes from behind on Ryback but Ryback tosses him. Miz is eliminated. Jericho with a Codebreaker on Ryback. Jericho drops Cena and hits the Lionsault. Jericho tosses Sheamus to the apron and dropkicks him. Sheamus hangs on. Jericho with clotheslines for Orton and a Codebreaker to Ziggler. Ziggler superkicks Jericho and he is eliminated. It's down to Ziggler, Sheamus, Orton, Ryback and Cena.

Orton with clotheslines and RKO's for Cena and Ziggler. RKO for Sheamus now. Orton with the second rope DDT to Ryback. Orton goes for RKO on Ryback but Ryback clotheslines him out. Orton is eliminated. Bodies flying everywhere now. Ziggler hangs on but Sheamus hits a big Brogue Kick on the apron and he goes down. Ziggler is eliminated. It's down to Cena, Sheamus and Ryback now. Cena and Sheamus attack Ryback and hit a double suplex. Cena and Sheamus look up at the WrestleMania 29 sign before they start brawling. Cena hits his usual moves and calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Ryback stops it with a massive clothesline on Cena. Ryback goes for Shellshocked on Sheamus but it's blocked. Sheamus with White Noise on Ryback. Sheamus readies for a Brogue on Ryback but it's blocked. Ryback scoops Sheamus up and over the top rope. It's down to Cena and Ryback.

Ryback gets a chant going. Cena starts brawling. Ryback hits a spinebuster and the chant starts up. Ryback readies for a big clothesline but Cena drops him and locks in the STF. Cena keeps the hold locked as the crowd does dueling chants. Ryback looks to have passed out in the hold. Cena rolls him over and tries to pick him up.

Cena picks Ryback and sits him on the top rope. Ryback wakes up and fights back with a Thesz Press. Ryback slams Cena's head into the mat. Ryback scoops Cena but Cena slides out. Cena shoves Ryback over the top for the win.**  
**

**Winner: John Cena****  
**

After the match, Cena's music hits and he celebrates as the pyro goes off. Cena meets with a fan at ringside and then an anti-Cena fan before going back in the ring for one last pose.

John got backstage and Phil went up to him and hugged and kissed him deeply in front of everyone including Dwayne. Dwayne smirked, he knew a way to get inside of Phil's head. John kissed Phil good luck and went off to his locker room to watch the match in private. Dwayne walked over to Phil and smirked at him, Phil looked at him. "What the hell do you want asshole?" he asked. "Nothing, just remembering what it was like to have John kiss ME good luck." Dwayne said, Phil frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"Oh, Johnny boy didn't tell you, we used to date, nearly got married too." He said, Phil growled and was about to lunge at Dwayne but Dwayne's music started and he left. Phil shook his head, he didn't know if Dwayne was lying to get into his head or if it was all truth. He shook his head from his thoughts and left for his own entrance, he was so more determined to kick Dwayne's ass.

**WWE Title Match: The Rock vs. CM Punk**

We go to the ring and out first comes WWE Champion CM Punk with Paul Heyman. Out next comes The Rock to a big pop from the crowd.

The bell rings and they start brawling. Punk comes back with kicks and beats Rock down in the corner. Rock with a big clothesline out of the corner. Punk blocks a Rock Bottom. Rock sends Punk to the floor in front of Heyman. Rock follows and slams Punk's face into the announcers table. Rock hits a big right hand and starts taking the Spanish announce table apart but Punk rolls him into the ring.

Dueling chants from the crowd now. Punk comes back in but Rock meets him with a right hand. Rock works Punk over and whips him into the fan barrier on the floor. Heyman runs over and attacks Rock from behind while the referee isn't looking. Rock backs Heyman up but Punk attacks from behind and lays Rock out on the floor.

Punk drops Rock's ribs over the top of the barrier and brings it back in the ring. Punk with knees to the gut and a kick to the back. Rock fights out of a body scissors but Punk drops him again and applies another submission. Punk breaks the hold and Rock meets him with big right hands. Rock with an inverted atomic drop but Punk stops him with a heel kick to the face. Punk keeps control and wails away with forearms to the chest.

Punk with more offense on the midsection. Heyman with another cheap shot as the referee is distracted. Punk kicks Rock out of the ring but lands odd on his recently injured knee. Punk goes to the top and leaps out onto Rock with a forearm.

They come back in and Rock starts working on Punk's injured knee. Punk sends Rock right back out to the floor. Punk leaps out to the floor again and takes Rock out with a suicide dive. Punk brings it back in the ring. Punk springboards in but misses.

Rock starts stomping and working on Punk's knee. Rock with a leg sweep and a 2 count. Rock goes for a Rock Bottom but Punk fights him off with elbows. Punk goes for a GTS but Rock catches the leg and applies a Sharpshooter but Punk rolls through that. Punk applies the Anaconda Vice.

Rock rolls through for a 2 count. Rock with right hands now. Rock nails a DDT as Heyman looks on. Rock readies for another Rock Bottom attempt but Punk catches it and rolls Rock up. Rock rolls through and goes for another Sharpshooter. This time he gets it locked in.

Punk makes it to the bottom rope and breaks the hold. Punk rolls out to the floor and Rock follows. Rock with a clothesline on the floor. Rock takes apart the Spanish announce table again. Punk crawls in the ring but Rock pulls him back out. Rock slams Punk into the announce table and lays him on top of it. More right hands from Rock. Punk kicks him in the head.

Punk takes Rock up on the table and calls for GTS. Rock blocks it. Rock goes for a Rock Bottom but the table collapses and they just fall. Rock clutches his leg as he tries to get up.

Rock rolls in the ring to break the count. Rock goes back out and hits a Rock Bottom on the floor. The referee starts counting again but Rock brings Punk back in the ring. Rock with a 2 count.

They get up and Punk lands a huge roundhouse kick and Rock goes down. They make it up at the 9 count. Punk with a big kick to the leg. Rock with a right. Punk with a right. They trade shots some more. Rock fires away with punches. Punk with forearms. Rock runs the ropes and hits a flying shot. Rock with a spinebuster. Rock calls for The People's Elbow but when he goes to hit it, the lights go out. We hear a fight going down it sounds like. The lights are still out but Cole is yelling about The Shield.

They put Rock through an announce table with a triple powerbomb. The lights come on and Rock is laid outside the ring. No sign of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns. Punk starts smiling and laughing in the ring.

Cole is yelling about The Shield and Punk says he has nothing to do with them. Punk goes outside and brings Rock back in the ring while Heyman looks on. Punk rolls in and covers Rock for the win.

**Winner: CM Punk**

- After the bell, we see Rock's mother in the crowd looking worried. Punk takes his title and celebrates as his music plays. Punk stomps on Rock a few times in the corner and kicks him out of the ring before posing on the turnbuckles.

- Vince McMahon's music hits and out he comes. Vince says Punk's celebration is over. Vince says if The Shield got involved, he said he would strip Punk. Vince says yes, technically we couldn't see that The Shield got involved.

Vince goes to strip Punk of the title as Heyman pleads from his knees. Rock takes the mic from the ground and says we ain't ending this night like that. Rock says Vince don't take the title from Punk, he will. Rock tells Vince to re-start the match now.

Vince restarts the match and here we go. Punk attacks Rock coming in the ring and unloads on him. The crowd is all into it. Punk nails a knee to the head in the corner.

Punk goes to the top for the big elbow drop and nails it. Punk covers for a 2 count. Fans chant for Rocky as Punk calls for GTS. Rock slides out of GTS and hits a spinebuster off the ropes. Rock nails The People's Elbow this time and covers Punk for the win and the WWE Title.

**Winner and New WWE Champion: The Rock**

After the bell, Rock takes the WWE Title and celebrates as his mother looks on and cheers. Rock holds the title up and says it's for the people. We go to replays of Rock winning. Rock celebrates some more before Royal Rumble goes off the air.

**Please Review…..**


	21. Confronting John

**RESPECT?**

Phil stormed backstage and went right to John's locker room, he stormed in and slammed the door, John looked up and sighed and went over to him and went to hug him but Phil pushed him away, John frowned, that hurt him deeply. "What's going on?" John asked, "Did you nearly marry Dwayne?" Phil asked, John was shocked, his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "You did didn't you, why the hell wouldn't you tell me this?" Phil asked, John didn't know what to say and Phil shook his head, "You know what fuck it. Don't come back to the bus tonight. I don't want you on there." Phil said. "Phil baby wait!" John called to him, but Phil simply turned on his heel and left. John sighed and fell to the floor on his knees and sobbed, keeping this secret could quite possibly cost him the love of his life.

**WWE RAW 1/28/13 Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas.**

We go to the ring and out comes CM Punk with Paul Heyman. Punk is pissed and storms to the ring, pushing the camera out of the way. Punk is on a rampage as he grabs the mic and hits the ring. Punk yells to cut his music and the crowd boos him. Punk says this is day 435 of the most historic WWE Title reign.

Punk yells about how he won last night. Punk says he is The People's Champ now. The crowd chants for Rocky. Punk calls The Rock a cheater. Punk says the fans are just like Vince McMahon and The Rock. Punk says Vince screwed him worse than he screwed Bret Hart in Montreal. Punk calls it the Phoenix Screwjob and cries about getting screwed. Punk says he's here to crash the party for The Rock tonight. The music hits and out comes Vince McMahon to the stage. Punk calls him a thief and a cheater.

Vince says someone who wants to remain anonymous will deliver video proof to him later that shows CM Punk was involved with Paul Heyman and The Shield last night. Heyman goes to speak and Vince cuts him off. Vince has had enough of Heyman's crap. Vince says they will have a little chat later in the ring. Vince says this footage could result in Heyman's termination. Vince tells them to have a nice party and heads back to the back. Punk continues to throw a fit as Heyman looks worried.

John walked around the backstage area looking for Phil's locker room, he walked around and spotted it, he knocked and Paul Heyman answered, John sighed he didn't want to deal with Twinkie Tits right now. "Is Phil in?" John asked. "Yeah but he doesn't wanna see anyone…..Especially you." Paul said, John looked at him. "Let me talk to him." John said. "No, now leave." Paul growled John sighed and turned around and left, he didn't know what to do. Paul wouldn't let him see Phil so he couldn't explain to him why he kept his and Dwayne's romance a secret, John didn't know what to do, he really didn't. He felt like he was drowning. He missed Phil and he wanted to talk to him and to clean up the mess but if Phil wouldn't give him the time of day what was he supposed to do?

**Cody Rhodes vs. John Cena**

Back from the break and Cody Rhodes is making his entrance. Cole plugs Cena's new deal with Fruity Pebbles cereal. Out comes John Cena to a big pop next.

They lock up and Cody applies a headlock. Back and forth. Cena hits a dropkick to the jaw. They go at it and Cena hits a fisherman's suplex.

Cody goes to the floor and takes a mic. He says this is a waste of Cody Rhodes and he's leaving. Cena goes after Rhodes and brings him back to the ring. Cena hits his usual moves and then the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena nails the Attitude Adjustment for the win.

**Winner: John Cena**

After the match, Cena takes the mic and talks about winning the Royal Rumble. Cena says when someone wins the Royal Rumble, the next step is to issue a challenge to the champion they want to face. Cena says this is his most difficult step. A "Cena sucks" chant breaks out.

Rock talks about CM Punk and The Rock. He says Punk has been impossible for him to beat for two years now. Cena talks about his first match with The Rock that he lost. Cena says his once in a lifetime moment was stolen. Cena asks should he choose the World Heavyweight title because he has better odds.

Or does he challenge either WWE Champion Rock or WWE Champion Punk. Cena goes to make his announcement and looks up at the WrestleMania 29 sign. The crowd chant for Rocky. Cena challenges the WWE Champion. Cena sends a message to Rock and Punk, calling them marked men.

The Shield's music hits and out comes Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They beat Cena down despite his efforts. Out comes Sheamus to make the save but they beat him down also. Ryback is out next to a big pop.

Ryback tosses Ambrose and Rollins. He fights with Reigns but they beat him down and throw him into the steel steps. Sheamus comes back but they lay him out on the floor also. The Shield pose in the ring but Cena attacks from behind. They beat him back down as the crowd chants for The Rock. They hit the triple powerbomb on Cena in the middle of the ring. The Shield escape through the crowd, leaving Sheamus, Ryback and Cena laid out.

John groaned as he laid out on the trainer's table they were making sure he was OK and that he wasn't hurt seriously. "How is he?" John heard someone asked. "He's doing OK." The trainer said.

"He just needs to ice what's hurting and he will be fine." He said and left them alone. "You OK?" Phil asked, John looked at him shocked that he was even here. "I guess so." John said. "I had no idea they were gonna do that baby. I didn't. If I did I would have put a stop to it." Phil said, John nodded.

"I know. I guess I deserve it. I lied to you and I hurt you." John said, Phil sighed. "Yeah you did and I want to discuss everything tonight. Understood?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I promise I will tell you everything baby." John said, Phil smiled. "Good, you just lay here, I have to go and do something." Phil said, John nodded and smiled.

The Rock hits the ring winth the WWE Title and the crowd takes a few minutes to calm down. Rock says finally he's returned to Las Vegas. Rock says tonight with the WWE Title is the proudest moment of his career.

Rock says he's thanked his friends and family already but now he wants to thank the fans. Rock brings up how CM Punk said the fans were nothing. Rock says those crap days are over.

Rock says Punk looks like a homeless tattooed freak. Rock knocks Heyman and uses the Twinkie tits phrase again. Rock says we usher in a new era tonight - The People's Era.

The Rock says everyone gets pie tonight. CM Punk's music hits and out he comes to the stage pissed off, without Heyman. Punk says Rock is embarrassing the both of them. Punk says he made the title special and Rock is now flushing it down the toilet. Punk says Rock was handed the title like everything else in his crappy spoon fed life.

Punk says if Rock had respect for himself, for his father and grandfather, then he would come hand him the title over. Rock challenges Punk to come take the title from him.

Rock tells Punk to come get it or stand up there like a punk ass bitch. Punk slowly walks towards the ring but stops. Punk backs up and says he will stand there like a punk ass bitch. Punk says he does things when he wants to, not on Rock's terms. Punk proposes a rematch for this weekend's live events. Punk says he will be there.

And he will be back on RAW. But if that doesn't fit Rock's schedule, he will give him a rematch in three weeks at Elimination Chamber. Rock accepts the challenge and says Punk won't be taking anything but an ass whooping. If you smell... Rock's music hits and Punk storms off to the back.

**Please Review…..**


	22. Explaining

**RESPECT?**

**THAT NIGHT**

Phil and John got back to the bus and sat down. "You wanna know everything?" John asked, Phil nodded. "From the start." Phil said, John sighed. "It started 2 years ago. I was at the Kids Choice Awards, it was after I said all that stuff about him leaving the WWE to do movies and stuff, well we ran into one another and we had a heated discussion. I thought that was the end of it you know? But It wasn't. The next day when I saw him again it was at breakfast and I was eating alone when he just joined me, I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't. I hated it, but we ended up having breakfast together and getting alone. Anyway after breakfast we decided to be friends and we exchanged numbers." John said. Phil sat there uncomfortable. "We started texting one another a lot, we would always be talking and it was nice, to just be friends with someone." John said.

"After a while, Dwayne invited me to LA for a Hollywood party and I attended. It was fun and I enjoyed it very much. Then one thing led to another that night, we both drank too much champagne and we ended up in bed together. We woke up in the morning shocked, I thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn't, he convinced me to give a relationship with him a go and I did. I had fun and I loved him. I fell for him hard and fast. I thought he was the one. I loved him more than anything." John said. "We continued dating one another, any chance we could we would spend together and have fun. Then one night we were in Miami. He had organised this romantic night and he popped the question with a million dollar ring, I loved him so I said yes." John said, Phil looked at him. "How did it end?" Phil asked. "The night before our wedding. I caught him with his ex-wife having sex. I ended it there and then. I've barely spoken to him since. Until last year, we hashed things out and I forgave him and we became friends." John said, Phil just looked at him.

"I can't believe he did that to you baby, I am so sorry." Phil said, John sighed. "Yeah he sucked, but I am much happier now. Phil I have you. I love you." John said. Phil nodded. "I hate that you didn't tell me and that I had to find out from him, but I understand. I love you." Phil said, John smiled, got up and went and sat in Phil's lap. "I love you too and I don't want him, I want you forever." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John deeply before leading him to the bedroom and making sweet love to him over and over again until the sun came up. Phil knew he had nothing to worry about John was his, Dwayne would never have John. EVER.

**WWE Monday Night RAW 4****th**** February 2013 Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia**

CM Punk makes his way to the ring without Paul Heyman. Punk takes a fan sign and rips it up. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler are on commentary.

Punk makes Justin Roberts come in the ring and announce him as The People's Champion. Punk is more calm than he was last week. Punk still disses the fans and says he reacted like a normal person would last week because he was screwed out of the WWE Title. Punk says The Rock doesn't pay the price and doesn't deserve what it means to be the champion. Punk brings up the video of Paul Heyman, Brad Maddox and The Shield that was shown last week. Punk asks fans at ringside and Cole if they saw him in the video, which we did not. Punk says if Heyman says it wasn't Heyman in the video, then it wasn't. It was somebody else. Punk brings up Vince McMahon and starts ripping him. Punk says Vince got what he deserved when he was laid out last week. Punk says Vince just had hip surgery today and Brock Lesnar broke his hip.

Punk says that's karma and Vince deserved it. Punk goes back to ripping the fans. He says he will get back the WWE Title in just a few weeks. Punk says Rock may have the physical belt but he's the real champion. Punk says Rock will get what he deserves also. Punk goes on and is interrupted by Booker T.

The SmackDown General Manager botches his lines and Punk tells him to get off his show. Booker says Vickie Guerrero wanted Booker to come out and decide on Punk's fate but Booker is going to leave it up to the fans. Booker says Punk should face some of his previous WrestleMania opponents - maybe Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton or Chris Jericho. Booker tells the fans to download the WWE App and vote on Punk's opponent.

**Chris Jericho vs. CM Punk**

We go to the ring and out comes Chris Jericho to a big pop. Out next comes CM Punk without Paul Heyman.

The match starts and fans chant for Jericho. They lock up and Punk strikes first. Punk with a knee and some chops. Jericho comes back with chops into the ropes. Jericho drops Punk with an elbow and kicks him down in the corner. Jericho with a big suplex as the fans chant for both men now. Jericho drops a knee and covers for a pin attempt. Punk turns it around and kicks away at Jericho on the mat. Punk with a chop and a knee to the gut. Punk with a pin attempt now. Punk with a submission now. Jericho turns it around again. Punk runs into a big boot. Punk goes for a tornado DDT but Jericho blocks it and sends him to the floor. Jericho slide kicks Punk back into the announcers table. Jericho springboards but Punk turns it around as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk back drops Jericho. Punk with a leg drop to the back of the head and another. Punk drops another and covers Jericho for 2. Punk with another hold on the mat. More back and forth. Punk springboards in with a clothesline but misses it. Jericho makes a comeback and comes off the top. Jericho with a bulldog. He goes for a Lionsault but Punk gets his knees up.

Punk blocks Walls of Jericho but misses the high knee in the corner. Jericho climbs up with right hands. They crash to the mat and Jericho covers for a 2 count. Punk stops another Lionsault. Jericho slides out of GTS and goes for Walls of Jericho.

Punk turns it into a roll up for 2. Jericho with a 2 count. Punk with a swinging neckbreaker for 2. Punk hits the knee in the corner and a clothesline. Punk goes to the top but misses the big elbow drop. Jericho hits a Lionsault and covers for 2. Punk with a superkick for another close 2 count. Punk locks in the Anaconda Vise but Jericho makes it to the bottom rope. Punk takes his time breaking the hold.

Jericho goes to the top but Punk cuts him off. Punk scoops Jericho for GTS but Jericho counters and locks in the Walls. Punk makes it to the bottom rope and breaks the hold. Punk goes for GTS again but Jericho goes for the Walls again. Punk blocks it and throws Jericho into the ring post. Punk nails GTS for the win.

**Winner: CM Punk**

Maddox is in the ring and says Paul Heyman used him and preyed on him. Maddox says he's an innocent victim. Maddox says he's the one who gave Vince McMahon the footage. Maddox says he's the hero now so it will be him and not John Cena who will teach The Shield about justice. Maddox calls Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns to the ring.

The Shield's music hits and here they come through the crowd. Ambrose says they don't need an invitation.

Ambrose calls Maddox a rat. Rollins talks to Maddox about what justice really is and threatens him with a beating he deserves. Maddox says to come give it. The Shield are at ringside now as Reigns says they are going to enjoy it this time. They hit the ring and Maddox strikes Ambrose first. The Shield beat Maddox down and hit the triple powerbomb.

John Cena's music hits and out he comes through the crowd. Ryback's music hits next and here he comes through another part of the crowd.

Sheamus is next and he's also coming through the fans. Cena, Ryback and Sheamus surround the ringside area but Shield leaves the ring and go up the ramp. The WWE locker room, led by Randy Orton, comes out and backs them back into the ring. Cena, Sheamus and Ryback hit the ring and all six Superstars brawl.

Sheamus and Reigns, Ryback and Rollins, Ambrose and Cena go at it. The Shield gets sent to the floor and escape through the crowd. RAW goes off the air with Cena, Ryback and Sheamus standing tall in the ring.

**Please Review…..**


	23. MNR

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Feb 11, 2013, Nashville Tennessee **

**3MB vs. John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus**

We go to the ring and Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal are in the ring. Out next comes Sheamus followed by Ryback and then John Cena.

Slater starts things off with Ryback and runs his mouth. Slater dances and shoves Ryback. Ryback kicks him and presses him high in the air for a big slam.

Sheamus tags in as does McIntyre. Sheamus attacks and beats McIntyre down in the corner.

McIntyre gets his boots up and comes back with offense. Back and forth for a minute. Sheamus with big forearms to the chest on the apron.

Sheamus pulls Drew back in the ring and tags in Cena. Drew tags in Jinder.

Jinder smacks Cena. Cena drops him with a right hand. Cena with a slam and a Five Knuckle Shuffle.

A brawl breaks out with all six men. Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment while Sheamus hits White Noise and Ryback hits Shellshocked. Cena covers Jinder for the win.

**Winners: Sheamus, Ryback and John Cena**

Ryback takes the mic and says he will feast on The Shield at Elimination Chamber. Sheamus takes the mic and says he wants to get some justice tonight.

Cena is met with some boos but says yes, The Shield will be here tonight. Cena says The Shield will meet the sword tonight. He tells them to come get some and drops the mic before his music starts back up.

**LATER ON**

Our comes Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to the ring. They all take mics. Ambrose talks about John Cena threatening them earlier tonight.

Rollins says they think they will accomplish something by threatening The Shield. Reigns says if you want us, come and get it.

The Shield readies for a fight. Ambrose calls Cena's threat empty. Reigns says they couldn't get the job done last week with the whole roster.

Reigns says Cena can bring the whole world and they will still be standing. Rollins says Cena failed. Failed last week and fails every day when he gets up and exists.

Rollins says Cena will fail again at Elimination Chamber. Ambrose says that's right because Cena is a failure. That's why they don't like him. Ambrose says Cena is a philosophy. It's what he fails to do.

Reigns says they are the solution to the John Cena problem. Rollins says they have a chance on Sunday to fix a decade of injustice.

Ambrose says Ryback, Cena and Sheamus might not walk out of the pay-per-view.

They call Cena and friends to the ring one more time. The lights go out and when they come back on, The Shield is brawling with Cena, Ryback and Sheamus.

They clear the ring. Cena, Sheamus and Ryback continue the assault on the floor and into the crowd. Cena fights Rollins up the steps until Rollins runs off.

Cena's music hits as he poses with the fans. Ryback and Sheamus have chased off Reigns and Ambrose.

They stand with the fans and start a "feed me more" chant.

**EVEN LATER**

The Rock comes out and the Rock says this is a very special night because not only are we sold out, but he's been waiting a very long time to say this... "finally The Rock has come back to Nashville." The crowd chants Rocky.

Rock says Nashville is very special to him. Rock is going to tell us why and says it's story time.

He talks about a 15 year old Rock and his family moving to Nashville in 1987. Rock shouts out his high school.

Rock name drops Jeff Jarrett. Rock tells a story about buying a car from a crackhead in a bar.

Rock says another crackhead was sleeping in the backseat.

Rock pulled it over and kicked the guy out. Rock then wondered if the car was stolen.

What did he do next? Rock ditched that bitch in a Burger King parking lot and went right to a place called Tootsie's Lounge.

Rock says there's two points here - never buy a car from a crackhead and don't be like The Rock when he was 15, doing what he shouldn't be doing.

Rock talks about wrestling locally in Nashville when he was 25. Rock say she's WWE Champion now and will still be after Elimination Chamber. CM Punk's music hits and out he comes with Paul Heyman.

Rock compares their earlier segment to a love scene from Twilight. Rock calls Punk a homeless looking vampire boy. Rock tells them to bring it if they want to stack the odds against him.

Rock says he will beat Punk's punk ass at Elimination Chamber and if Punk comes down to the ring, he will beat him around Nashville tonight.

Rock gets ready to fight as Punk walks to the ring. Punk stops at the foot of the ramp and talks with Heyman. Heyman says he has Punk's back.

They look to leave but Punk rushes the ring and starts brawling with Rock. Punk takes control in the corner but Rock nails him with a spinebuster.

Rock goes for The People's Elbow but Heyman pulls his leg and trips him.

Punk takes advantage and drops Rock with a GTS. Punk grabs the WWE Title belt and leaves with it.

Punk goes to the ramp and tells Rock story time is over.

Punk says every time Rock wants to bring it, he's just going to take it because it belongs to him.

Punk drops the mic and raises the WWE Title up.

RAW goes off with Rock getting to his feet and Heyman telling Punk he's the best.

**Please Review…..**


	24. Valentines Day

**RESPECT?**

**FEBRUARY 14 2013 **

**VALENTINES DAY (Chicago)**

Tonight was a big night for John and Phil. Phil had taken the lead and planned the whole evening. He wanted to show John how much he loved and cared about him and how much he wanted to spend his life with him.

Phil smiled at himself in the mirror, he was dressed up to the nines in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Hugo Boss. He grabbed John's gift and put it in his blazer pocket and smiled.

"You ready baby?!" he called out, John walked into the room and smiled at his lover, he was dressed so sexily in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Canali. Phil went over to him and kissed him deeply making John's knees buckle.

"Let's go I have a whole thing planned." Phil said, John nodded and smiled and followed his lover down to the car he had hired. They got into the car and the driver drove them to their destination.

"You look so sexy baby." John told Phil. Phil smiled at him. "Thanks babe, you look hot as fuck." Phil said, John blushed a little sometimes Phil was so brash and honest it was kinda overwhelming.

Phil grabbed John's hand and kissed the back of it as they arrived at their destination. They were at The Signature Room at the 95th. It was an amazing restaurant in Chicago.

They walked inside and they were led to their private room and sat down at their amazing table that was surrounded by candlelight and roses, John was amazed at everything Phil thought of it was the picture of romance.

It really was. He looked at Phil with tears in his eyes. "No crying." Phil said, John smiled and sat down at the table. The waiter handed them a menu and they looked it over and ordered their meals for the evening.

For his starter Phil ordered the King Crab Toast, for his main he ordered the Grilled Filet of Beef and for desert he ordered the Vanilla Bean Cheesecake.

For his starter John ordered the Signature Shrimp Cocktail, for his main he ordered the Roasted Amish Chicken and for desert he ordered the German Chocolate Cake.

"This is amazing Phil. Thank-you for doing this I know romance isn't exactly your thing baby." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

"No it isn't but you deserve it, we deserve it. After the couple of months we've had we deserve to show one another how much we love each other." Phil said, John smiled at him, it was so sweet. Their starters came and they ate them, chatting about everything and anything.

"Phil, can I ask you something?" John asked, Phil smiled.

"You can ask me anything love." Phil said. "Are you interested in having kids or is that a big NO for you?" John asked. Phil was shocked by John's question.

Since losing the baby John hadn't spoken to him about kids at all. "I want to have kids John, and I want to have them with you. I was scared before but I realise that I want to have a life with you. Have a family with you, so yes I want to have kids." Phil said, John smiled brightly, that meant so much to him, it really did.

They finished their starters and main courses and had their desert. "Before we go I would like to give you your gift." John said, Phil nodded and smiled.

John grabbed the gift and slid the long box over to Phil and Phil smiled and opened it. Inside was a set of Tiffany's Coin Edge tag pendants, "Turn them over" John said, Phil smiled and read what was inscribed.

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day…" he read aloud. He pulled the chain over his head and smiled at his lover.

He got up and went over to him and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much." He said, John smiled at him, Phil suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled out John's gift. John gasped at Phil and Phil smiled up at him.

"I love you more than anything else in the world. I couldn't imagine living my life without seeing you everyday or without knowing you were mine. You have changed my life in ways you wouldn't believe. I just love you John." Phil said.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever." Phil said, John knew the words.

"The Notebook." He said, Phil nodded. "Yeah it's your favourite love story, so I thought I would use it. I want you to marry me John. Will you?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Definitely." He said, Phil smiled and opened the box and slid the Tiffany's Jean Schlumberger Buds Ring onto John's finger before standing up and kissing him passionately.

He was so glad that John had said yes. They quickly paid the tab and headed home, they got home and John kissed Phil. Phil broke the kiss and looked at his fiancé.

"Go relax. I need to do something." Phil told John. John smiled and headed into the lounge room to chill out for a while. Phil went upstairs and made their bedroom look romantic, he put candles around the room and lit them, then he grabbed some rose petals they had for the bathroom and laid them on the floor and on the bed and he put on some soft romantic music to set the mood.

He wanted to show John that he loved him and he would always be there for him and care for him. John deserved romance he really did.

Phil went into the bathroom and grabbed some of the strawberry and peach lube that John loved and he took it back into the bedroom, he then pulled off his suit and tie and pulled on some shorts and left himself shirtless.

He knew how John loved to see his chest all the time. Tonight it was all about himself and John and love. "Johnny come here!" Phil called out to his fiancé.

John walked up the stairs and into his and Phil's bedroom and he was gobsmacked seeing the romantic setting. "Phil …What?" John asked.

"I love you and I want to show you I love you." Phil said, John smiled, no one had ever gone to these lengths before it was amazing.

"Get undressed babe, to your underwear." Phil said, John smiled and he pulled off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and pants, Phil smiled and pulled John over to the side of the bed.

John sat on the edge on the bed with Phil standing in between his legs and Phil leaned in and kissed John deeply, John moaned into the kiss and he moved his hands along the sides of Phil's abdomen rubbing them lightly.

His hand went down and he pulled Phil closer by his ass and he kneaded the flesh underneath Phil's shorts.

Phil's hands went around the back of John and he moved closer and John moaned feeling Phil's hard cock on his own cock. Phil never let up the kissing, he loved kissing John.

When he first got to taste him he never wanted to stop. They broke the kiss and John started kissing at Phil's neck and he slowly moved the soft kisses down to his chest which he marked.

Phil pulled John away and smiled at him and caressed his face softly before pushing him down onto the bed. Phil leaned in and kissed John again.

His arms going around John's body holding him there in place beneath him, John's arms went around Phil's wide back and he rubbed up and down feeling Phil's muscles twitch under his hands.

Phil broke the kiss and he started kissing at John's neck. John arched his neck giving Phil more room to work with.

Phil smiled into John's neck as he marked him. He trailed kisses from John's neck over to his shoulders, down his amazing biceps.

John pulled Phil's head closer to him and he ran his hands through Phil's shorn hair. Phil turned and planted his lips on John's as his hands wandered down John's body, rubbing his sides and down to his thighs and back up again.

John scooted back on the bed so Phil could climb on and Phil did so never once breaking contact with John's body. John wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and pulled him closer, both men groaned as their cloth covered cocks rubbed against one another.

Phil broke the kiss and made his way down John's body, laying kisses on his hot flesh, John grinded up into Phil, he wanted his fiancé so badly right now.

Phil kissed down John's body and he licked around his navel, he pulled away from John's body and pulled down John's white underwear, John's cock sprung from its confines and Phil smiled, he loved knowing that he could get his fiancé hard just by kissing him.

Phil took John's cock into his hands and he kissed along the side of the cock, every now his tongue would sneak out and place a small lick on the flesh, John laid back with his hand behind his head and bit his lip, thoroughly enjoying Phil's lips on him.

Phil gave the same attention to the other side of John's cock and John groaned. Phil then pulled the cock into his mouth and sucked on the head lightly before pulling away and kissing the underside of the cock, his other hand worked to pull John's underwear all the way off of him.

Phil took the cock back into his mouth and John sat up and pulled down Phil's shorts. Phil shimmied and the shorts fell to the floor. John moved back on the bed and pulled Phil with him, Phil let John's cock slip from his lips and he leaned up and kissed his fiancé.

Phil laid on top of John and straddled him and kept kissing him, his hands running all over John's body and John's hands running all over Phil's back.

They kept kissing for a while until Phil pulled away and went up John's body and kneeled on either side of his chest, John licked his lips as he saw Phil's cock so close to his mouth, he opened his mouth and Phil slid his cock into John's wet opening.

Phil leaned back on his hands and John sat up a bit and held onto Phil's ass as Phil's cock went in and out of his mouth, Phil groaned as John sucked him off, "Fuck Johnny….Your mouth is so fucking hot." He moaned, John groaned in response and Phil cursed.

Phil thrusted up into John's mouth and John took him all the way in then out, then in then out, Phil bit his lip, he really didn't want to cum but John's mouth was fucking amazing.

Phil leaned down over John's head and rested his head on the bed and ran his hands over John's head as John continued to suck him. John's hands gripped onto Phil's thighs and he held him in place as he took Phil's cock in and out of his mouth.

Phil sat back up and he reached behind him and took John's cock into his hands and started stroking him in time with John's sucking.

John pulled away from Phil's cock and pulled him down for a kiss, Phil laid on John and they made out like teenagers all the while rutting against one another.

John spread his legs a little and Phil rolled to the side a bit and he reached down to stroke John and fondle his balls in his hands, John pulled Phil down closer by the back of his neck, wanting Phil's tongue down his throat.

They broke the kiss. "Baby….I need you." John moaned as he liked his lips, Phil nodded and he reached back and grabbed the lube he brought in earlier.

"No prep." John told him, Phil looked at him. "Babe-"

"No I need you….I want to feel you…..I can't wait Phil please" John almost whined, Phil nodded. "OK baby, OK." He said he coated his cock with the lube and poured some into John's crack, John spread his legs and let Phil settle in between them.

Phil covered his cock in the lube and he lined up at John's entrance. Phil leaned down to kiss John and at the same time he slowly slid home into his fiancé, John groaned a bit but he loved the pain that came along with it.

Phil buried his head into John's neck as John's tight heat wrapped around him. "Fuck." He muttered, John thrusted up telling Phil he wanted him to move.

"I love you Johnny….." Phil moaned as he pulled out and went back in. "Fuck Phil…..I love you too." John said.

"Please move." John said, Phil nodded and started moving in and out of his fiancé.

John moved with Phil's thrusts and Phil kissed along John's chest occasionally leaving a small bit in its wake.

John moaned in pleasure feeling Phil inside of him making him quiver.

"Fuck Phil….Shit." John moaned as Phil hit his spot. Phil rolled them over so they were laying on their sides and he continued thrusting into John.

His pace was slow but powerful, he was making love to his fiancé, this wasn't some quick fuck they needed, this was making love.

This was showing John that he would always love him no matter what.

John loved this side of Phil, yes the hot, hard and fast sex was amazing but he loved how Phil treated him on these romantic nights.

It was like Phil never wanted to let John go in case of losing him.

Phil's pace got faster and John knew his lover was close to coming, John took hold of his own cock and started stroking himself he wanted to cum with his fiancé.

He wanted to cum as he felt Phil cum inside of his ass.

"C….Close." John muttered Phil nodded and helped John jack himself off. Together they moaned and groaned and came whispering one another's names.

They both laid there cum over them. John turned and kissed his fiancé deeply.

"Love you." John said, Phil smiled. "I love you too." He said, John smiled and kissed him again.

He was so lucky to have Phil in his life.

**Please Review…..**


	25. Elimination Chamber

**RESPECT?**

**WWE ELIMINATION CHAMBER Feb 17, 2013 New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana**

**The Shield vs. John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus**

We go to the ring and out first comes John Cena. Sheamus is out next followed by Ryback. The Shield's music hits and out comes Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and roman Reigns. Ryback and Reigns start brawling at ringside. Everyone meets in the ring and there's a big brawl to start things. Sheamus, Ryback and Cena hit suplexes at the same time and things look to settle down. The bell rings and it's Sheamus and Ambrose. Sheamus runs over him and takes it to the corner. Ambrose turns it around but Sheamus hits him with knees. Sheamus tosses Ambrose to the apron and hits forearm shots to the chest.

On the floor and Sheamus takes a shot at Rollins. Sheamus comes back in but Ambrose sends him right back out. Reigns runs over Sheamus on the floor now. Reigns brings Sheamus back in the ring and works him over now. Ambrose tags in as does Rollins and we get a nice triple team move. Rollins covers for a 2 count. Rollins with a submission on Sheamus now. Ambrose comes back in and takes Sheamus to the corner. Sheamus hits a big kick on Ambrose out of nowhere from the corner. Cena tags in as does Reigns. Cena unloads with his usual moves and hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Rollins runs in. He gets sent out and Cena locks in the STF on Reigns. Ambrose runs in and breaks it up. Rollins comes in off the top rope and takes out Cena. Reigns with a 2 count on Cena.

Ambrose comes back in to keep Cena down. Rollins comes back in for some double teaming. Rollins taunts Cena and keeps control of him. Cena fights back and takes out Ambrose and Reigns. Cena turns around to a kick from Rollins for another 2 count. Rollins with a big splash in the corner on Cena. Dueling chants for Cena now. Ambrose comes in and we get another triple team move from The Shield. Reigns with a 2 count on Cena as Sheamus breaks things up. The fans chant for Ryback to come in now. Cena fights back but Reigns nails a Samoan Drop for another 2 count. Reigns keeps Cena grounded. Cena tries to fight up but Reigns takes him back down. Cena finally fights up and slams Reigns. Reigns with a clothesline on Cena and back down he goes for a 2 count. Ambrose comes back in to continue the assault on Cena. 2 count by Ambrose. Ambrose with a headscissors now.

Cena tries to fight back but Ambrose drops him with a nasty DDT. Ambrose unloads on Cena but charges and gets dumped over the top rope and out to the floor. Ryback gets the fans pumped. Ryback finally gets the tag and unloads on Rollins and Ambrose. Ryback with a huge back drop for both men. Rollins gets a powerbomb. Ambrose gets a big slam. Ryback throws Ambrose into Rollins in the corner. Reigns comes in and attacks Ryback from the side. Sheamus takes out Reigns. Sheamus tumbles to the floor with Ambrose. Reigns runs and spears Sheamus through the barrier. More chaos. Ryback ends up in the ring getting beat down by all three men. They go for the triple powerbomb but Cena makes the save. Ryback goes for Shellshocked on Rollins while Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on Ambrose. Reigns interrupts Shellshocked and spears Ryback. Rollins falls on top and covers Ryback for the win.

**Winners: The Shield**

After the match, Cena is confused about the finish. The Shield retreats through the crowd. Ryback is upset and he leaves Cena and Sheamus in the ring. Ryback heads to the back as Cena looks on confused still.

John got backstage and he went to his and Phil's locker room. He saw Phil laying on the couch with his I-Pod in his ears. John walked over to him and laid down on top of him. Phil jumped and pulled the headphones from his ears and he looked at John. "Hey, sorry about the loss" Phil said, John shrugged. "It's fine. I have my Mania spot." John said Phil smiled. "I am gonna be facing you Phil. OK." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "I know baby. I know." Phil said, he believed he could beat Dwayne and he loved that John believed in him too it meant so much. "I should get ready." Phil said John nodded and smiled and he hugged and kissed Phil. John opened his mouth. "Don't say it." He said, he knew John was going to say good luck. "OK. Kick ass." John said, Phil nodded and smiled and headed to his match.

**WWE Title Match: CM Punk vs. The Rock**

Out first comes CM Punk with Paul Heyman. Punk has the WWE Title belt with him and has himself introduces as The People's Champion. Out next comes The Rock to a big pop.

We get formal ring introductions before the bell. They get a feel for each other before locking up. Punk drops Rock with a shoulder. They stall some before locking up again. Punk with a headlock. Punk drops Rock again. Rock catches him with big arm drags. Rock throws Punk into the ropes but he retreats to Heyman on the floor. Punk comes back in and the have words in each others face. Punk smacks Rock. Rock unloads with right hands into the corner. Rock ignores the referee and goes back to unloading in the corner. The referee finally backs Rock off with the threat of a DQ. Punk gets up and spits in Rock's face. Rock runs over him with a clothesline and unloads. Rock tosses Punk out to the floor. Rock goes out and whips Punk into the barrier. Rock with a clothesline on the floor as the referee counts. Rock slams Punk's face into the announce table. Rock gets raked in the eyes by Punk. Punk comes back in the ring and Rock follows. Punk with a clothesline.

Punk with another takedown and a 1 count. Dueling chants from the crowd now. Punk keeps control and keeps Rock on the mat now. Punk with a 2 count. Punk with a chinlock. Punk catches Rock with a kick to the jaw for another 2 count. Punk with a suplex and another pin attempt. Rock fights out and decks Punk with a right hand. Rock runs into boots in the corner. Punk springboards in with a clothesline for 2. Punk with another chinlock on the mat now. Rock fights up and out with right hands. Rock blocks a boot in the corner unloads with punches. Punk hits the high knee. Punk runs for another high knee and nails it. Punk lays Rock down and climbs to the top. Punk nails the big elbow drop but Rock kicks out at 2.

Rock gets knocked back out to the floor. Punk follows and takes apart the announce table. Rock gets up and brings Punk back in the ring. Rock goes for a Rock Bottom but Punk goes for a neckbreaker. Rock counters and Punk nails a kick to the head for a 2 count. Punk tosses Rock back out to the floor and puts him on the announce table.

Punk hits a Rock Bottom on top of the announce table but it doesn't break. Punk rolls back in the ring as the referee starts counting Rock out. Rock makes it back in the ring before the count out but Punk mounts him with right hands. Rock catches Punk with a Samoan Drop. They both get up and Rock nails a huge right hand. Rock with another right. Punk fights back and they trade lots of big shots now. Rock with a flying clothesline and a DDT as the crowd pops.

Rock goes for a Rock Bottom but Punk counters with elbows to the back of the head. Punk beats Rock down to the mat with elbows. Rock finally nails the Rock Bottom but Punk kicks out. Punk goes to the floor but Rock brings him back in. Heyman argues with a referee. Punk whips Rock into the referee and he lands out on the floor.

Punk nails GTS on Rock and covers for the pin but the referee is down. Punk has Rock pinned but there is no referee. Another referee comes down and checks on his colleague, as does a trainer. The second referee comes in the ring as Punk goes for another GTS. Rock counters and nails a spinebuster.

The Rock hits The People's Elbow as the crowd cheers. Rock covers but Punk kicks out at 2. Punk lands on the second referee's ankle and he's injured now. Punk drops Rock with a kick to the head as the second referee is out on the floor holding his ankle. A trainer checks on him now.

Punk has Heyman slide him the WWE Title belt. Heyman holds Rock on the apron.

Punk charges with the belt but Rock ducks and Punk knocks Heyman to the floor. Rock drops Punk and covers for the win as the first referee wakes up and counts the pin. The Rock is going to WrestleMania 29.

**Winner: The Rock**

After the match, The Rock hits the turnbuckles to pose with the WWE Title. Cole announces John Cena vs. The Rock for WrestleMania 29. Elimination Chamber goes off the air with The Rock celebrating.

**Please Review…..**


	26. Celebrating

**RESPECT?**

John sighed as he saw the ending of Phil's match. He never thought that Phil would lose it wasn't right at all. He went to the gorilla and waited for Phil. Phil came through the curtain. John went over to him and Phil looked at him and sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it baby, tonight is about us celebrating and spreading the news." Phil said John nodded and smiled. "Go ahead and shower and we can head out." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. He went to the locker room and showered and dressed. Meanwhile John waited for Phil and he looked up and saw Dwayne coming over to him. John rolled his eyes he didn't want to talk to him right now. "Hey Jay." Dwayne said. "Dwayne." John nodded at him, Dwayne frowned. "Is everything OK?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. "Yeah everything is great" John said.

"Hey babe." Phil said coming over to them and kissing John on the cheek. John smiled and grabbed his hand it was then that Dwayne saw the ring on John's finger. "You're engaged?" Dwayne asked, John and Phil looked at him. "Yeah we are. I popped the question." Phil said. John smiled. "Well congrats I guess" Dwayne said, he smiled at them and left them alone. John looked at Phil and Phil smirked. "I won something from him at least." He said kissing John soundly. John laughed at him and they headed out to the car. They got in the car and headed to the club where they were meeting up with their friends. They got there and headed inside, they got a drink each and went over to their friends. John hugged Randy. "Hey Jay, sorry about the loss" Randy said. "You too Ran." John said Randy smiled. "So why are we all here?" Randy asked.

"John and I have some news that we wanted to share with you all." Phil said. "What's going on?" Kofi asked. John and Phil smiled at one another. "We're getting married!" John exclaimed and flashed them his ring. Randy smiled and hugged his friend. "I am so happy for you. You deserve it." He said, John smiled. "Thanks Ran." John said Randy smiled and hugged him once again. Kofi did the same with Phil. "You ready to be married to John Cena?" Kofi asked, Phil nodded. "Definitely." He said looking at John. "I love him more than anything, even the title." Phil said, Kofi smiled at him, he was so happy for his friend.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"John what are you doing?" Phil asked as he was shoved into a chair with a blindfold on. John laughed and went over to their stereo, he pressed play and soon Pussycat Dolls, Button's came on. John smiled. He walked over to his lover and took the blindfold off, Phil looked at John. "What are you doing?" Phil asked. John smiled, he leaned in to whisper into Phil's ear.

"Giving you what you need" he said, biting on the lobe, Phil smiled. John stepped back a few feet and he started dancing, moving his hips from side to side rolling his hips. Phil bit his lip from moaning. John teased him a little bit by pulling his shirt up a bit, then pulling it down. Giving Phil a glimpse at his hot abs.

"Take it off!" Phil demanded, John laughed and pulled his shirt off and threw it in Phil's face, Phil breathed in John's scent, loving his smell. The smell of John would always turn him on, always calm him down and would always make him happy. John swayed to the music as he ran his hands up and down his bare chest, taking time to tweak his nipples and he moaned out loud. Phil watched him biting his bottom lip. God John was so hot.

John's hands went south from his nipples to his belt, he slowly undid his belt and unclasped the buckle. He popped the button of his jeans and undid the fly, from his view Phil could tell that John wasn't wearing any underwear. His breath hitched he wanted to see John in all his glory so badly. John had other plans, though, he stopped and dropped to his knees he crawled over to Phil and ran his hands from Phil's ankles all the way up to his chest, he gripped the fabric of Phil's shirt and ripped it straight in half.

He grinned when he saw that tanned toned chest and abs of his lover, he leaned in and licked the outlines of Phil's abs. savouring the taste of Phil and the body wash Phil used, he breathed in Phil's scent, the scent almost overwhelming him.

"You taste so good baby" he said Phil smiled. "I know" he said, John laughed, he left Phil's chest and abs and started undoing Phil's belt.

Once the belt was undone John undid Phil's fly and pulled his jeans off of him, Phil lifted his hips to make removal so much easier, John licked his lips as he saw what he had been waiting for the thick, long piece of meat dripping with the essence of Phil. He leaned in and licked the drops of precum from Phil's tip. Phil moaned and John sucked on the head making Phil buck his hips.

John slowly made his way up Phil's cock sucking and licking he reached his left hand around and started playing with Phil's balls rolling them and squeezing them making Phil crazy. "Shit John fuck your mouth is good." Phil moaned John chuckled around Phil's cock sending the vibrations through Phil's body. John was still playing with Phil's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of Phil all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Fuuuuuuuck" Phil groaned Phil was thrusting to meet John's actions burying himself into John's tight hot mouth.

John was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore. Phil was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and John could feel it because Phil's dick started twitching in his mouth. John's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on Phil's cock.

"Shit Johnny….gonna come …fuck…you're gonna make me aaaaahhhhhh." Phil cried out as he came in John's mouth John swallowing every last drop and sucking more to get all of Phil's come out before he pulled his mouth away.

Phil was panting that was one of the most intense orgasms of his life. John smiled as he looked up into the grey eyes of his lover. "Want you now" Phil said John laughed. "I knew you would….How do you want me baby?" John asked, he was so hard, he just wanted Phil inside of him right now.

"Bend over the couch." Phil ordered, John smiled, he stood up, pulling off his jeans and went over to their leather couch and bent over the arm rest.

"You're gonna get it now baby" Phil growled, John laughed and gasped when he felt a slicked up finger enter him he started moaning straight away Phil knew his body better than anyone so he knew what to do.

"Fuck baby more" John moaned Phil smirked "more? How's this for more?" Phil asked he entered John with another finger. "Fuck yes…..oh god" John cried out when RandPhil y hit his prostate.

"I'm gonna break you baby" Phil whispered huskily. John nodded "do it now please Phil I need you in me now" John begged Phil smiled "your such a slut for me John aren't you" Phil said as he slicked up his cock and entered John roughly making the older man scream out in pleasure. "Always your slut Phil!" John screamed when Phil hit his spot.

Phil started moving in and out of John at a slow pace making John crazy this is what he wanted he wanted John to fall apart in front of him he loved it when John would beg for him to fuck him any way any how. "Goddamn you're so fucking tight John" Phil growled John smiled "uh fuck me harder Orton" John spat Phil smiled "you want harder huh? I'll give you harder alright" John screamed when Phil's pace got faster and he was pounding into John harder and harder.

"Fuck Phil you feel so good in me" John spoke turning on the dirty talk "I can feel you all the way inside of me. I can feel your balls hitting my ass as you pound into my sweet spot" John said Phil growled "shut the fuck up Cena or this is going to end soon." Phil spat "Do it Phil cum in me I want to feel you as you explode into me" John moaned he was fisting himself he was going to come soon.

"Oh fuck John so close" John nodded "me too fuuuuuck!" John screamed and came over his hand and the couch below him. He constricted his ass muscles around Phil's cock trying to make him cum. "fuuuuck oh yeeeaaaah!" Phil moaned as he came inside of John.

John's ass was milking Phil for all he had finally Phil pulled out and fell on the bed next to John who turned over laying on his back panting.

"That was…..wow" John breathed Phil nodded. "Thank-you Johnny, I needed this to get my mind off the match tonight." John smiled, he turned around in Phil's arms and kissed him. "You know I would do anything to help you baby….I just gave you what you needed." John said, Phil smiled.

It was true, John gave him what he needed and what he needed would always be John…..

**Please Review…..**


	27. Contender

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Feb 18, 2013 Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana**

Cena says we are in the heart of Cajun country and the Road to WrestleMania is heating up.

Cena says WrestleMania 29 is taking shape and talks about Jack Swagger vs. Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Title and himself vs. The Rock for the WWE Title. CM Punk's music hits and out he comes with Paul Heyman.

Punk meets Cena in the middle of the ring. Punk asks Cena if he's sure he's facing The Rock at WrestleMania. Punk says that's the easy way out.

Punk says The Rock beat him fair and square last night but says he had him pinned for an 18 count before that.

Punk says Rock also struck a WWE official and should have been disqualified, losing the title. Punk says Cena has never beat him.

Cena says he earned the right to go to WrestleMania and says Punk couldn't get the job done.

Cena says for once, it's not about Punk. Punk brags about his lengthy title reign.

Punk says Cena got lucky in the Royal Rumble and hasn't earned anything.

Punk says Rock will beat Cena again this year because Cena can't get it done, he can't win the big one.

Cena asks Punk what he wants. Punk tells Cena to just walk away, leave WWE, get out of his life - just walk away. Cena goes to leave the ring but says no.

Cena says Punk has a set of balls and he admires his honesty. Cena says you should know he won't just give away a golden ticket to WrestleMania.

Cena acknowledges that he hasn't beat Punk or Rock. Cena says we have a problem - Cena has critics and Punk wants to go to WrestleMania.

Cena wants to hush those critics and has a solution. Cena proposes a match.

If he wins, Punk crawls back in his hole and goes away. If Punk wins, Cena will give him his WrestleMania title shot.

Cena says Punk talks business but he handles business. Cena wants the match right now.

Punk talks it over with Heyman. Punk says Cena just made the stupidest decision of his life. Punk says he will take Cena up on the offer but he won't do it here.

The crowd boos. Punk wants to do it on his terms since he got screwed last night.

Punk says we will do the match next week and walks out of the ring with Heyman.

Cena says their match is official for next week.

Cena says he will beat Punk, go to WrestleMania and then we will know the champ is here.

**LATER ON**

The Rock hits the ring and addresses CM Punk and beating him at Elimination Chamber.

There's a podium in the ring with what looks like a new belt. Rock hypes Lafayette and gets the fans to chant his name.

Rock talks about WrestleMania 29 and says he's going as WWE Champion but not with the belt he has in his hand.

Rock says he has deep respect for the WWE Title. He says when this belt was introduced 8 years ago, it worked.

Some people thought it was cool but some people also believe Bigfoot is real. Rock says the WWE Title should never look like a toy. It should never spin either.

Rock makes the title spin and the crowd pops.

Rock tells a crew member to take the title and make sure it ends up in the Hall of Fame.

Rock talks about how the title should inspire people. He name drops Bruno Sammartino, Hulk Hogan and Steve Austin.

Rock unveils the new WWE Title belt and the crowd pops as his music plays. It has the Brahma Bull logo on the sides and a large face.

Rock talks about WrestleMania 29, CM Punk and John Cena but gets interrupted by Cena's music.

Punk attacks Cena from behind on the ramp and lays him out. Punk has the old WWE Title belt in his hand.

Punk throws it down on the ramp and points at The Rock. Rock readies for a fight as the crowd chants his name.

Punk stops and heads back to the back as the crowd boos. RAW goes off the air with Cena down on the ramp.

Phil sat with John in the trainer's room.

"You sure you're OK babe?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yes baby I am fine." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "And you're OK about the match next week?" Phil asked, John looked at him.

"Phil I promise you it is all OK. If I lose to you then I will be OK because I am losing to you. I just need you to tell me that you'll be OK if you lose. I can't take this shit coming between us." John said, Phil smiled.

"I promise it won't come between us." Phil said, John smiled and kissed him.

"Thank-you baby. That's what I needed to hear." John said Phil smiled and kissed him again.

"Wanna go to the bus and get some rest?" Phil asked John nodded and smiled.

"Definitely." John said, Phil smiled at him and he took him out to the bus he just wanted to spend some time with John.

He wanted to make sure he was OK, he never wanted to give John any serious damage.

He just hoped that next week they would still be as strong as they were right now.

**Please Review…..**

**WWE RAW Feb 25, 2013 Dallas, Texas**

CM Punk is in the ring. He says people will witness history tonight. Punk says tonight is not about John Cena or The Rock. Punk says tonight isn't even about WrestleMania.

Tonight isn't even about the people. It's not about the WWE Title either.

Tonight is about the future, CM Punk. Punk goes no bragging and says he has earned the right to go to WrestleMania.

Punk says he is an icon among superstars. Punk says he is immortal, the greatest of all time.

A legend, an icon, the best, the greatest. Punk says he is God and drops the mic.

The crowd boos him. Punk yells that he's God one more time and exits the ring as his music hits.

Josh Mathews is backstage with John Cena. Cena cuts a promo on his match with C M Punk tonight. He says you either step up or step aside tonight. Cena says he asked for this match to prove that John Cena is back.

Cena says he hopes his critics are hungry.

He doesn't care what The Rock is cookin' but he's serving humble pie. Cena says our time is now.

**â »1 Contender's Match: CM Punk vs. John Cena**We go to the ring and out first comes CM Punk. The winner of this one will face WWE Champion The Rock at WrestleMania 29. Out next comes John Cena.

They do formal ring introductions before the bell. They lock up and the crowd is all into it.

They trade holds with back and forth to start the match.

They lock up and Cena takes Punk down with a headlock. More back and forth.

Cena sends Punk to the floor with a hip toss. Punk looks on from the floor as we go to commercial.

Back from the break and Cena unloads on Punk. Cena with a fisherman's suplex.

Punk side steps and drops Cena for a 2 count. Punk mounts Cena with elbows. Neckbreaker and another 2 count by Punk.

Punk with a head-scissors now. Cena powers to this feet with Punk's legs around him.

Down goes Punk. Punk runs into a boot and catches a running bulldog. Cena with a 2 count. Cena grounds Punk to the mat with a facelock.

Cena with a headlock takedown now. They run the ropes and Punk nails a heel kick for 2. Punk with a headlock now.

Cena fights up and out of the hold. Punk kicks him in the chest but gets taken down by a flying shoulder.

Punk ducks the next and Punk ends up out on the floor.

Punk with a suicide dive, taking out Cena on the floor. We go back to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk is in control after blocking an Attitude Adjustment during the commercial. Cena comes back with the flying shoulders.

Punk counters and locks in the Anaconda Vice. Cena turns it into a 2 count. Punk with a swinging neckbreaker for 2.

Punk calls for GTS but Cena goes for the STF. Punk scrambles to the ropes and knocks Cena back.

Punk springboards in with a clothesline for 2. Punk springboards in again but Cena catches him in the STF.

Punk fights out and counters with an Anaconda Vice. Cena breaks it and applies the STF again.

Punk turns that into a 2 count and finally they're separated for a minute.

They get up and trade lots of big shots in the middle of the ring. Cena ducks a kick and slams Punk.

Cena calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Punk kicks him in the face.

Punk goes for GTS but Cena slides out. Punk counters that with another pin attempt.

â »Punk nails a big knee to the face in the corner. Cena blocks the bulldog and slams Punk on his head.

Cena nails the Five Knuckle Shuffle and goes for the AA.

Punk slides out. Cena blocks GTS and nails a powerbomb for a close 2 count.

Cena climbs to the top but can barely make it. Punk cuts him off and nails a chop and right hand.

Punk climbs up for a superplex. Cena counters and hits headbutts, sending Punk back to the ring.

Cena climbs up and hits the big leg drop for a 2 count. Punk with a big kick to the head.

Punk with another high knee in the corner.

Cena grabs him and nails the AA out of nowhere for a 2 count. Cena ends up on the floor and the referee counts. Cena makes it in at the 9 count.

Punk goes for GTS again and nails it but Cena kicks out at 2.

Punk goes for another GTS but Cena catches his leg and applies the STF.

Punk makes it to the ropes to break the hold. Punk goes for the knee and hits a solid piledriver.

Cena still kicks out at 2. Punk covers again for 2. And again.

Punk goes to the top but misses the big elbow drop as Cena rolls out of the way.

Cena botches a hurricanrana and nails the Attitude Adjustment for the win and the WWE Title shot at WrestleMania 29.

**Winner and New #1 Contender: John Cena**

After the match, Cena celebrates as we go to replays.

We get a graphic for Cena vs. Rock II at WrestleMania 29.

Cena heads up the ramp and poses as RAW goes off the air.


	28. RAW & Wedding Plans

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Feb Mar 4, 2013 Buffalo, New York**

Punk goes to the ring and grabs a microphone. Punk says he should be main eventing WrestleMania 29. Punk says he should be defending the WWE Title but he's not because of the fans. Punk says the fans screwed him. Punk says what the world just saw gives him a purpose. Punk says he's going to beat The Undertaker at WrestleMania. Punk says fans like The Streak so much but roll their eyes when he mentions his lengthy title reign. Punk says he has a new number - 20 and 1. Punk says he will beat The Streak, deal with it. Randy Orton's music hits and out he comes.

Orton says he's already beat Punk at WrestleMania. Orton says 8 years ago, he came close to beating Taker at WrestleMania but he was a rookie then. Orton says now he's the most dangerous man in the locker room. Orton asks the fans who should face Taker at WrestleMania - Orton or Punk. The fans pop for Orton. Out comes Big Show next. Big Show says he also faced Taker at WrestleMania but back then he didn't' have the knockout punch he has now. Show says if you're going to beat The Streak, you need to be more than a Viper and more than Straight-Edge. You need to be a giant. Big Show says he's going to knock Taker's streak right into oblivion. Sheamus comes out next to the biggest pop yet.

Sheamus says he's the only one who has never faced Taker. He says it's going to take a Brogue Kick to defeat Taker. Sheamus says with the luck of the Irish on your side, it's possible. Vickie Guerrero comes out next to boos from the crowd. Vickie says the one to end The Streak will be the greatest of all-time. Vickie announces a Fatal 4 Way for tonight. The winner will face The Undertaker at WrestleMania 29.

**LATER ON**

Back from the break and out comes WWE Champion The Rock. Rock takes the mic and says he needs us to understand something. Rock says he just came in from Panama, where it's 95 degrees every single day. Rock says he was excited about coming to RAW and tells about when he told a woman at the airport he didn't need a jacket for cold Buffalo, because of electricity running through him. Rock says he stepped out of the plane onto Buffalo and it was so cold he had ice sickles forming on The People's Nipples. Rock says the cold air on his face meant one thing, after 10 long years... Finally, The Rock has come back to Buffalo.

John Cena's music hits and out he comes. Cena says he's been waiting on this moment for a year and Rock doesn't even know why. He can't know why because he's Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. The man who conquered WWE during the Attitude Era, conquered Hollywood and came back to conquer WWE again. Cena says Rock doesn't fail at anything in life so he doesn't know what it feels like. Cena said he needed to win that match last year but he failed. Cena says that makes him feel worthless. A loud "Cena sucks" chant breaks out. Cena says it makes you feel weak and like you want to crawl in a hole and go away. Cena says that moment he lost to The Rock sent his life into a tailspin. Professionally and personally, Cena says.

Cena says Rock was responsible for his collapse but will be responsible for his turnaround. Cena points out Rock won the WWE Title on the same night he won the Rumble. Cena says he has a chance to re-write history. Cena gives Rock a 34-day heads up and says he is not throwing this chance away. Rock takes a second but says that fire and that desire... he's happy to see that out of Cena. Rock says that's the man who said he would beat CM Punk last week and he did. Rock says there was only one man he wanted to face at WrestleMania - Cena. Rock says he knows what the title and the match means to Cena. Rock says nobody in WWE has the passion and the drive, the will to win, that Cena has... except... The Rock. Rock says as much as it matters to Cena, it matters more to him. Cena quotes Mike Tyson and says in order to be the best that ever lived, you have to beat everyone living. Cena says he has jumped over every roadblock in his career except The Rock. Cena says The Rock's time is up at WrestleMania and his time is now. Rock says that's not right.

Rock says his time is just getting started. Rock quotes a famous athlete and says winning is about heart, you just have to have it in the right place. Rock says that famous athlete was Lance Armstrong, he was full of crap and so is Cena. The crowd chants for Rock. Cena talks about Rock's confidence. Cena says history won't repeat itself in 34 days, he will make history. Cena says he will become the WWE Champion in 34 days and is met with a mixed reaction. Rock says Cena just crystallized everything that is The Rock and John Cena. Rock says Cena thinks he can beat Rock but Rock knows he can beat Cena. That's the difference between them. Rock says he will beat Cena in front of the world, again, at WrestleMania 29. Rock does a very serious "if you smell..." and has a staredown with Cena as his music plays. The camera shows the WrestleMania 29 banner in the background.

**EVEN LATER**

**Fatal 4 Way for a Shot at The Streak: CM Punk vs. Sheamus vs. Randy Orton vs. Big Show**

Punk hits the ring and gets hype as we go to commercial.

Back from the commercial and out comes Big Show. Randy Orton is out next followed by Sheamus. The bell rings and Punk immediately goes to the floor to watch with Heyman. Sheamus goes out as does Orton and they surround Punk. He goes in the ring and gets dropped by Show. Sheamus comes in and Show tosses him out the other side. Orton comes on the apron and drops Show over top of it. Show sends Orton back to the floor. Show comes out after him. Show gets shoved into the ring post. Orton comes back in and Sheamus meets him. They go at it now.

Back and forth now. Orton gets caught in a backbreaker for a 2 count. Punk comes in and they catch him, throwing him over the top rope. Show comes in and drops both Orton and Sheamus. We go back to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk is in control. We see Sheamus and Show down on the outside of the ring. Orton comes back control and tosses Punk for a 2 count. Punk dumps Orton to the floor but Sheamus hits a battering ram and comes in for a 2 count. Sheamus hits a bunch of forearm shots to the chest of Punk while on the apron. Show comes in and lays Sheamus out for a close 2 count. Punk breaks the pin and hits Show with knees to the face. Show drops Punk with a knockout punch out of nowhere. Show fights Sheamus off. Sheamus with a few shoulder thrusts and a high knee. Sheamus ducks a knockout punch and takes Show off his feet. Show comes back and drops Sheamus with a headbutt. Show goes for a second rope splash but misses. Sheamus goes for White Noise and gets Big Show up for the move. 2 count for Sheamus.

Sheamus calls for a Brogue Kick but Orton catches him with a powerslam for 2. Show grabs Orton and Sheamus. He shoves Sheamus off and chokeslams Orton. Show blocks a Brogue Kick and chokeslams Sheamus for a 2 count. Sheamus ducks a punch and Brogue Kicks Show out of the ring. Orton nails a RKO on Sheamus. Punk comes in and hits GTS on Orton for the win. CM Punk is going to WrestleMania 29 to face The Undertaker.

**Winner: CM Punk**

- After the match, The Undertaker's music hits and out he comes to the entrance way as Punk looks on from the ring. Undertaker makes the flames rise and stares Punk down. RAW goes off the air.

Phil got backstage and he went over to John who was sitting down playing with his engagement ring. "You OK baby?" Phil asked, John looked up at him and smiled and nodded. "Yeah fine, just thinking." John said. "About?" Phil asked. "I wanna get married on Wrestlemania night." John said, Phil smiled. "You sure? that's just over a month away" Phil said. "Yeah I know, but this is what I want. After we both win, I want to make it official and become Mr. John Felix Anthony Cena-Brooks." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John. "Sounds perfect baby." Phil said, John smiled at him. "Good I am glad you agree." John said, Phil smiled. "I do." Phil said.

"You wanna do something tonight?" John asked. "Actually I was thinking of hanging out with Kofi and a few other's are you OK with that?" Phil asked. "Yeah sure, I'll just chill with Randy if he's not busy." John said, Phil smiled at him. "OK cool. But we'll meet up in the hotel later?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Definitely." John said, kissing Phil again. They grabbed their things and went back to the hotel and then went their separate ways. Phil to play pool with Kofi, Zack and Santino and John to have a few beers with Randy, Cody and Ted. "So why Phil?" Cody asked. "Codes, that's rude to ask." Ted told his boyfriend. "Sorry, but I don't see it." He said.

"Its fine. The Phil you all know is completely different to the one I know. The one I know is sweet and caring and funny and loving and fucking sexy as fuck." John said, Cody laughed. "How's the sex?" he asked leaning in, John smiled and licked his lips. "Awesome, he makes me cum so hard Codes, you'd go blind." John said. Randy and Ted laughed at the blush on Cody's face.

John was glad he went out tonight it was something he needed, he hoped Phil was having **a good a time as he was. **

**MEANWHILE**

Phil smiled as he sat down with his Pepsi. "So bro, how's the wedding plans?" Zack asked. "We set a date tonight." Phil said. "When is it?" Kofi asked. "Wrestlemania night. It was John's idea and I think it will be the perfect time, we will both be in amazing moods wether we win or lose." Phil said, Kofi nodded. "So have you talked about the future, about where you'll live and whatnot?" Kofi asked. "No but I think we will split time between Chicago and Tampa. It'll all get worked out." Phil said smiling he had faith that he and John would work everything out.

**WWE RAW 3/11/13**

Taker approaches the ring where the urn is sitting in the middle. Taker drops to one knee in front of the urn and pays tribute to Bearer as a graphic shows on the big screen. CM Punk's music hits and out he comes, pissing Taker and Jerry Lawler off. Lawler calls it the most disrespecting thing he's ever seen.

The crowd boos Punk and he tells them to simmer down, speaking from the stage. Punk says they misunderstand why he's out here. Punk says he's out here to extend his heartfelt condolences and apologies for Taker's loss... at WrestleMania. Punk smirks and the crowd boos. Punk says to Paul Bearer, Taker will always be perfect and 20-0.

To everyone else, Taker will be 20-1 in a few weeks. The crowd boos Punk some more. Punk says there won't be any heartfelt tributes to Bearer the night after WrestleMania. There will be a video about him. There's a mixed reaction from the crowd as Punk holds his arms out and Taker stares him down from the ring

**LATER ON**

**No DQ Match: Kane vs. CM Punk**

We come back and CM punk is out first. Kane comes out next with the urn but Punk interrupts his entrance and starts beating him down at ringside. Kane eventually comes back with knees and tosses Punk into the fan barrier. Kane continues throwing Punk around ringside and drops him over the top of the barrier.

Kane tosses Punk into the timekeeper's area. Punk comes back and hits him in the gut with the bell. Punk leaps off the top of the barrier and takes out Kane on the floor. Punk stares at the urn and turns around to a TV monitor to the gut.

Kane hits Punk in the back with a piece of the announce table. Kane with a big right hand and an elbow to the head on the apron now. Kane brings it back in the ring and takes Punk up for a superplex. Punk fights him off and sends him to the mat. Punk hits a big elbow from up high and covers for a 2 count.

Punk keeps control and hits the high knee in the corner. Punk with another high knee. Kane blocks the bulldog and throws Punk over the top and out to the floor. We go to commercial.

Back from the break and Punk has a steel chair wedged in the corner. Punk works over Kane and whips him but Kane reverses it and Punk goes back first into the wedged chair. Kane with a clothesline and a big right hand in the corner. Kane with a splash in the corner and a sidewalk slam. Kane clotheslines Punk out to the floor. Kane whips Punk into the barrier and starts tossing steel chairs into the ring. Kane rolls Punk back in and positions a chair. Kane grabs Punk for a chokeslam on the chair but Punk counters and DDT's Kane into the chair. 2 count for Punk.

Punk takes back control and whacks Kane with the chair. Punk cuts his own throat, mocking Undertaker. Punk blocks another chokeslam attempt with a big roundhouse kick. Punk calls for GTS but when Kane gets up, The Undertaker's bell sounds. Punk gets scared and turns around to a chokeslam from Kane for the win.

**Winner: Kane**

- After the win, The Undertaker's music starts playing and the lights go down. Taker comes out to the stage and drops to one knee as the lightning goes off and the Bearer graphic flashes on the screen again. Kane also drops to one knee in the ring and faces Taker.

Punk grabs the urn and attacks Kane from behind with it. Punk beats Kane with the urn as Taker makes his way to the ring, in no hurry. Punk rolls out of the ring as Taker comes in to check on Kane. Punk retreats up the ramp with the urn in hand. Punk drops to one knee and mocks The Undertaker. Taker is pissed and responds by cutting his own throat at Punk.

RAW goes off the air with Punk and Taker staring at each other.

**Please Review…..**


	29. Raw And Hot Night

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW 3/18/13**

John goes down to the ring and grabs a microphone. The #1 contender talks about how we have 20 days left to pick a side - Cena or The Rock. Cena has a message for all The Rock's fans tonight. Cena points at a sign and says your time is up, our time is now. Cena is met with mostly boos. Cena says he won't make the mistake he did last year by predicting victory but he says he is focused and ready for WrestleMania.

The music interrupts and out comes Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. Titus is wearing an afro and what looks like pajamas. Titus says The Primetime Players are also ready for WrestleMania 29. Rufus Pancake Patterson is O'Neil's new character. He says Titus is his nephew. This goes nowhere until Titus brings up Darren looking like Cena. Rufus says Darren should be on the cover of Cocoa Pebbles since Cena is on the front of Fruity Pebbles. Rufus says he would come to the ring but his gout is flaming up.

Rufus says Darren would be happy to face Cena. Darren says Cena will be crying and weeping like the loser he is after tonight. They taunt Cena and he gets serious now. Cena challenges Young to step into the ring. Cena says he will show him what it means to be in the main event of WrestleMania. Cena gets ready for a fight and here comes Young and a referee.

**Darren Young vs. John Cena**

The bell rings and Cena goes to work on Young. Titus pulls Young to safety after Cena unloads. We take a commercial break. Back from the break and Cena is still in control. Cena hits shoulder blocks and the big slam. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and the Attitude Adjustment for the win.

**Winner: John Cena**

**LATER ON**

Out comes The Undertaker to the ring. Taker says CM Punk sealed his fate by making this personal. Taker says he is going to hurt Punk bad at WrestleMania 29. Taker says Punk has one chance to save himself - bring the urn out now. We hear someone impersonating Paul Bearer. Punk appears on the big screen and apologizes for not being able to hit the high notes Bearer once did. Punk acts like Bearer is speaking to him through the urn.

Punk talks about Taker and juggles the urn around while he speaks. Punk says he is a higher power. Punk says he is the one man in the world who can shoulder the burden of snapping The Streak. Punk says he's ready to walk through hell and receive whatever pain Taker inflicts on him. Punk says he's the one that will end The Streak. Punk drops the urn and says, "oh shit!" That's pretty much it.

**THAT NIGHT**

Phil grabbed John by the back of his head and pulled him in closer. "I want you so bad right now Johnny." He purred into John's ear. John smiled. "Take me, you know I would never deny you." John said, he ran his hands down to Phil's denim covered cock and gave it a little squeeze. "I want this inside of me." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John again, he couldn't wait to be inside his lover. They both kneeled up on the bed and Phil pulled John close to him and started kissing him, John's hands went around Phil's body and he ran his hands up and down Phil's back. They both pulled away and started pulling off their jeans, they undid their belts and went back to kissing.

John pulled away from the kiss and leaned in and kissed his way down Phil's chest and abdomen, Phil leaned back on his hands and enjoyed watching John pleasure him. Phil moved and laid down on the bed and John pulled his jeans all the way off. Phil pulled his socks off and threw them to the side. Phil pulled John down on top of him and started kissing him sensually, John moaned as he fell onto Phil's body. Phil's hands went down and rubbed John's bubble butt through his tight white underwear. John continued kissing his lover. John moved away from Phil's mouth and trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. He kissed along Phil's pelvic bone and he pulled down Phil's underwear slowly and kissed the bit of skin that came available to him.

Phil leaned up on his elbows and watched John as he kissed him and licked at him. John pulled away and pulled off Phil's underwear and he threw them to the side. He licked his lips as he saw Phil's cock spring out of its confines, he loved Phil's cock, it was amazing, thick and long and bigger than anyone else. Phil spread his legs a little and John leaned in and kissed at Phil's cock, he licked his way down the shaft, kissing and licking as he went. He grabbed Phil's cock and pulled it up to his mouth and slid the member into his wet mouth. John moaned as he took the cock in and out of his mouth, tasting Phil on his tongue. Phil leaned up a bit and watched as John sucked him in and out of his mouth, he loved seeing John like this, so sexy and so sure of his actions.

John kept sucking Phil and sucked hard on the head and Phil moaned out loud, John smirked and locked eyes with his lover and continued taking Phil down his throat. John stepped off the bed and pulled off his jeans he then climbed onto the bed and kissed Phil, Phil reached around and gabbed John's back and pulled him closer as he sat up and kissed his lover. John pushed Phil back down a little and he kissed across Phil's chest and down his stomach licking his navel and making his way down to his favourite teat…..Phil's cock. He took the cock into his mouth taking him all the way down then slowly coming up, he kept repeating his actions as Phil watched him intently. Phil pulled away a bit and got up on his knees so his cock was in front of John's face, John smiled up at him and he grabbed Phil's cock and stroked him a bit and then pulled him to his mouth and took him in. Phil ran his hands down John's back and slipped them into John's tight underwear feeling John's amazing ass beneath his hands.

"Come here" Phil said, John let go of his lovers cock and he sat on his knees. Phil pulled John closer and kissed him deeply, John's hands went around Phil's neck and their cocks rubbed together as they kissed one another. Phil moved them and turned them and pushed John down onto the bed, John looked up at him through hooded eyes not knowing what his lover had planned for them. Phil leaned in and kissed John quickly and then started making his way down John's broad chest kissing him and licking and nipping at his lovers toned muscular body. Phil spread John's legs a little and pulled him closer, John groaned, he wanted to get out of his underwear so badly, Phil smiled knowing what John wanted, but he leaned up and started kissing his lover once again.

Phil finally pulled off John's underwear and John looked at him, he was so hard and he wanted Phil in him so badly. Phil grabbed John's legs and pushed them against John's body and bent over nearly bending John in half and he kissed him. John groaned as he felt Phil's hard cock rubbing against his ass. Phil moved away but kept John in the position, seeing John's ass on perfect display, he held John's legs there and he leaned down and kissed along John's crack. John moaned as he felt Phil's tongue lick around his hole, it felt so damn good, Phil was an expert at rimming and John loved it so much. Phil buried his face in John's ass, trying to open him up for his cock, he loved doing this with John, it was something John had never experienced until he was with Phil.

John was moaning and groaning as he felt Phil's tongue penetrate him, he was so turned on and he wanted Phil inside of him already. "Please" John whined, Phil looked up and shot John a smirk before continuing his task of rimming John. When Phil deemed John stretched enough he pulled away, John handed him the lube and Phil smiled and lubed himself up. He also poured some of the liquid straight into John's hole. John shivered at the coolness but he knew that soon he would be getting what he wanted the most. Phil leaned up and kissed John in a needy kiss and then he smiled at him and caressed his face lovingly.

Phil lined himself up with John's entrance and slowly pushed his way in, he held still for a moment letting John get comfortable. He saw John nod and he knew John was ready. Phil moved in and out with short strokes, John moaned as he felt Phil's cock moving inside of him. He reached out and grabbed at the sheets his knuckles turning white. Phil changed up a bit and went with longer harder strokes and he hit jackpot as John cried out in pleasure as Phil's cock hit his prostate dead on. Phil went faster and the headboard started banging against the wall, John moaned loudly, Phil was giving it to him the best he had ever had in his life. Phil laid flat on John and kept pounding into him, John wrapped his limbs around Phil and moved along with him they both moved in synch, Phil leaned in and kissed John deeply swallowing up his moans.

"Let's change it up babe." Phil said, John looked at him. "OK, how?" John asked. "Ride me backwards" Phil said, John nodded and smiled, that position was one of his favourites. Phil pulled out and he laid flat on the bed, John went over to him and straddled him, Phil grabbed his cock and held John slide down onto it. They both moaned as they felt one another. John started riding Phil fast while he started stroking himself off. "Fuck yeah baby….Fuck you're so tight….ride that cock." Phil moaned John arched his back and moaned louder, he loved hearing Phil's dirty talk. Phil slammed up and into John and John nearly lost it, Phil smiled as he heard the moans and cries escaping John's mouth, he rolled them over so John was beneath him on his knees and he slammed back into John hard and fast. John nearly came right then and there.

Phil pushed John's head into the bed and continued fucking him into oblivion. "Fuck Phil….Please say I can cum." John whined. "Cum baby, cum." Phil told him, John came all over the sheets below him, Phil's eyes rolled into the back of his head as John's ass constricted around him, he came hard filling John up. John moaned as he felt his lover's inside of him he rolled over and he pulled Phil down to a deep kiss, "Love you." John said Phil smiled. "Love you too." Phil said.

**Please Review…..**


	30. RAW And Plans

**RESPECT?**

**WWE RAW Mar 25, 2013 **

RAW kicks off with CM Punk and Paul Heyman coming to the ring. Heyman has the urn in hand.

Punk talks about how people say The Undertaker's Streak is unbreakable and how The Deadman is unstoppable at WrestleMania. Punk talks about the urn and what "they" say it means to Taker's powers. Punk says "they" don't know what they're talking about. Punk says he's the only one that matters. Punk says Taker's career is now being re-written by the best in the world. Heyman applauds Punk and a small "ECW" chant breaks out. Punk says this is The Undertaker's fault. Punk juggles the urn and says it means everything to Taker but nothing to him, before throwing it to the mat.

Punk says for the first time in his life, Taker is at a psychological disadvantage and he's scared. Punk says Taker could have kept The Streak alive but it's him Taker's dealing with now. Punk goes on and says he's waiting, here he is. He's waiting for the lights to go out and those magic words, "rest in peace." Punk says at WrestleMania, Taker and his perfect record will... rest... in... the lights go out and the bells toll. They come back on and Taker is in the ring. Taker unloads on Punk and beats him down in the corner. Heyman grabs the urn and runs to the back with it. Punk escapes and runs up the ramp as Taker paces around the ring. Heyman comes back out with the urn and hands it to Punk. Punk taunts Taker with the urn as his music plays. Taker cuts his own throat and looks on from the ring.

**LATER ON**

Jerry Lawler is in the ring to moderate the Q&A with John Cena, The Rock and the WWE Legends. Lawler introduces Booker T, Mick Foley, Dusty Rhodes and then Bret Hart. We go to commercial.

Back from the break and the Legends are seated at a table and Lawler is moderating from a podium. Lawler introduces WWE Champion The Rock and out he comes to a big pop. Rock shakes the hands of the Legends and hugs them. Out next comes John Cena to a bit of a mixed reaction. Cena also greets the Legends and poses for the fans while his music plays. Rock and Cena both stand at their podiums. Lawler says each Legend will ask either Rock or Cena a question. Once they respond, the other will also have a chance to respond. Mick Foley is up first. Foley mentions teaming with The Rock at WrestleMania 20. Foley asks if Cena is prepared to live with the type of regret that would go with another loss this year.

Before Cena can speak, the crowd tells him he sucks. Cena says whether he loses or wins, April 7th will change the face of WWE forever. Cena says he's aware that losing is a very real option for him this year. Cena brings up former Philadelphia Eagles quarterback Donovan McNabb never being able to win the big one. Cena says if he loses, he will carry the legacy of McNabb, state to state, city to city, arena to arena - he will get a reaction of disdain. Cena says statistically he will be good, but he will never be able to win the big one. Cena says he can handle failure but Rock knows nothing of failure, not yet but he soon will. A "boring" chant breaks out in the crowd. It's The Rock's turn to respond and the fans chant his name.

Rock says he does know about failure. He talks about being broke when he was younger, before he got his big break with WWE. Rock says he flopped 6 months later with a knee injury. Rock says he worked his ass off and came back. He asked for one thing - a mic. Rock says two years later, he became the youngest WWE Champion and main eventing WrestleMania in this very city. Rock says finally, he has come back to Philadelphia. Rock says he was riding high but got his ass kicked by Steve Austin Rock says he sat alone in the locker room thinking about the failure but made a decision he would come back and be the hardest working ever, one of the greatest of all-time. Rock says those failures led him to be the man he is today, the man who will whip Cena's ass at WrestleMania. A "Cena sucks" chant breaks out in the crowd.

Bret Hart is up next. He wasn't happen last year when they both were overcame with bad blood. He says it almost became a Shawn Michaels-Bret Hart thing. Bret says they're different now and asks what happened. Rock answers and says last year, it was just two guys going at it for 30 minutes in the ring. Rock says Cena took that loss like a man and he respected that.

Cena talks about calling Rock out in an interview a few years ago. Cena goes on and says he respects Rock. Cena says in 13 days, we will see how Rock handles his loss. Booker T is up next. He asks Cena why he thinks he can beat Rock at WrestleMania. Cena says because he has to, that's it - he has to. The crowd boos. Rock mocks him and asks what kind of weak answer is that. Rock tells him to wipe a monkey's ass with that answer. Rock tells Cena to tell the truth about why he thinks he has to win. Cena says because Rock didn't beat him. Rock can't beat him. Cena says he beat himself. Cena says he has never said that publicly but that's fact.

Cena says one bad decision, one personal moment he got caught up in. The crowd boos Cena. Cena says Rock is the only person that clouded his judgment enough to make a dumb decision. Cena says he watched the match over and over - he had Rock beat but made a stupid move by trying to use Rock's own move. Cena says that will never happen again. Cena says he will do things his way on his terms at WrestleMania 29. Cena says he knows he is better than The Rock. That's his reason.

Cena says Rock knows he is better also. Rock says if Cena had him beat, he would have won. But he didn't. Rock says he had an answer for everything Cena came with. Rock quotes Ric Flair and says, "to be the man, whoo, you gotta beat the man." Rock says Cena can't beat the man because he's not the man. Dusty tries to speak but Rock holds him off. Rock says Cena will never, and he means ever, be the man. Dusty says Cena and Rock need to take the gloves off.

WrestleMania isn't about respect or redemption, it's about winning and losing.

Dusty says there aren't guarantees in this business. Dusty asks them what they really want on April 7th. Cena says he wants to win the big one and dominate The Rock. Cena wants Rock to be looking up at the open air at MetLife and finally realize that Cena belongs. Cena says Rock will realize that Cena is better than The Rock.

Cena wants to hand Rock a loss so devastating that it haunts him for the rest of his life. Rock asks Cena who the hell he thinks he's talking to. Haunt for the rest of his life? Rock says he's not wired that way. Rock will wake up the day after WrestleMania still The People's Champion while Cena wakes up stuffing his face with Fruity Pebbles.

Rock says Cena brings it like no other in the locker room but challenges him to prove him wrong right now. Rock drops the mic.

Cena takes his hat and shirt off as Rock readies for a fight. They come face to face in the middle of the ring. Cena does his gesture in Rock's face. Rock shoves him. Cena goes for an Attitude Adjustment but Rock lays him out with a Rock Bottom.

Rock grabs the WWE Title as his music starts up and he heads up the ramp. Rock stands with the WWE Title as Cena looks on from the mat, in front of Lawler and the Legends. RAW goes off the air with Cena looking upset.

John got back to his locker room and Phil was there waiting on him. "You OK baby?" Phil asked. "Yeah, I just hate having to look like a pussy because of him, hell I hate working with him, its so screwed up, I can't wait until Mania and he will go away." John said, Phil nodded. "Yeah I know baby. You'll kick his ass. I know it." Phil said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know I will. So what's the plan for tonight?" John asked. "Nothing really I haven't planned anything, unless you want to do something?" Phil asked. "No, I just want to go back to the hotel and spend some time with you." John said, Phil smiled. "I have an even better idea. Lets skip the hotel and get on the s and drive to Chicago. Lets go home." Phil said, John smile and hugged him. "Sounds like heaven." John said.

They both grabbed their things and headed to the bus. They were about to get on when John heard his name being called. John turned and saw Dwayne walking towards them, he shook his head. He didn't want to be near this man right now. "What Dwayne?" John asked. "I just want to make sure we're still cool right? That was just story line, I am sorry" Dwayne said. "Yeah its fine, don't worry. I have to go." John said, Dwayne nodded and John got on the bus, Dwayne watching as he went, he missed John and he wanted him back so badly.

John and Phil got on the bus and John had a shower and then relaxed in bed with Phil. "So thirteen days and you're my husband, are you excited or nervous?" Phil asked. "Both. I can't wait for it, but I am a bundle of nerves, with the match and then the vows its just a lot. I am so excited to be your husband though. I can't wait." John said smiling at Phil. Phil smiled at him. "Good, I can't wait to be your husband either. This is going to be a busy week and a bit." Phil said, John nodded. "Yeah it will be." John said. "We have so much left to plan though, it's a lot to handle." John said. "What else do we have to do?" Phil asked. "Pick out our cake and our wedding bands." John said, Phil smiled.

"We can handle that this week. It will be fine, we're not on the house show circuit so it will be fine. While we're in Chicago we can go out and pick out a cake and the rings. I promise you, this wedding is going to be perfect." Phil said, John smiled at him and kissed him, he was so glad he had Phil beside him helping him, he couldn't wait to be Phil's husband.

**DAYS LATER**

"Ready then?" Phil asked his lover. John nodded and smiled. Today they were going out to chose their wedding bands and they were both excited about it, they both couldn't wait until they were married. They got to the jewellery store and had a look around the store, searching for the perfect rings for one another. "You like that one?" Phil asked when he saw John staring at a ring. John nodded. "Yeah its simple but it has bling." John said, Phil smiled. They had a look at the ring close up and smiled. "Well?" Phil asked. "I want it." John said, Phil smiled. It was a 14k White Gold 1-ct. T.W. IGL Certified Diamond Ring. Phil paid for two of them and they were done, they were so happy.

**Please Review…..**


	31. A Mania Wedding

**RESPECT?**

**Wrestlemania 29 New Jersey, Met Life Stadium**

**CM Punk vs. The Undertaker**

The band Living Colour comes out first to perform "Cult of Personality." Out comes CM Punk with Paul Heyman right behind him. Punk gestures to the band and Heyman has the urn in hand.

Punk hits the ring and Heyman holds the urn up high. Punk is wearing purple kickpads tonight. Punk starts yelling when the gong hits and the lights go out. He's ready. The Undertaker's entrance begins and the crowd is into it like usual. Punk and Heyman stare Taker down as the flames rise up and he marches to the ring. Taker makes fireworks pop as he enters the ring and Punk waits on the outside and juggles the urn around.

The bell rings and Punk starts mind games and smacks Taker. Punk unloads on Taker in the corner. Taker comes out of the corner and throws Punk into it. Punk with more cat and mouse. Taker manages to run over him with a big boot to the jaw. Taker tosses Punk out of the ring and follows. The crowd is still cheering. Taker works Punk over on the floor with right hands to the face. Taker whips Punk hard into the fan barrier and he goes over it into the timekeeper's area. Taker slams Punk's face into the Spanish announce table. Taker takes the TV's off the table. The referee is busy telling Heyman to get back. Taker rams Punk into the ring post. Taker brings Punk back in the ring and hits him in the head with a right. The ref warns Taker not to get disqualified. Punk lays on the apron as Taker goes to the apron and hits the big leg drop.

Taker brings Punk back in the ring and keeps control. The referee continues to warn Taker. Taker works on Punk's shoulder now. Taker climbs up with Punk's arm and walks the ropes for Old School but Punk breaks it with a deep arm drag. Punk goes to work with stomps and a right hand now. Punk works on Taker's arm now. Punk grabs Taker's arm and walks the ropes for Old School. Punk hits Taker with his own move and the crowd roars. Punk with a side Russian leg sweep for a 2 count. Punk with another hold on the arm. Taker turns it around in the corner now. Taker whips Punk hard across the ring but misses a big boot. Taker goes knee first into the turnbuckles and goes down. Punk dropkicks Taker out of the ring. Punk climbs to the top and leaps out, crashing into Taker and the floor. Punk motions to the urn and brings Taker back in the ring. Punk with a neckbreaker for a 2 count.

Taker works on the shoulder and hits some right hands but Punk counters with another neckbreaker for 2. Heyman cheers him on from ringside. Taker fights out of a hold and suplexes Punk. Taker runs into a big boot. Punk goes for Old School for a second time but wastes time and falls with the top rope between his leg. Taker knocks Punk out of the ring. Taker runs the ropes for a dive but Heyman gets on the apron. Taker grabs him and chokes him. Taker turns and Punk springboards in for a 2 count. Punk with the high knee in the corner and a clothesline. Punk goes back to the top for the big elbow drop and nails it. Punk covers for a 2 count. Punk gestures to the urn again. Punk calls for GTS but Taker slides out of it. Taker nails a big chokeslam for a 2 count.

They get up and trade right hands. Taker unloads in the corner and pushes the referee's warning away. Taker with a big splash in the corner. Taker hits snake Eyes but Punk comes right back with a dropkick for 2. Punk clotheslines Taker out of the ring as the crowd chants. Punk clears off the Spanish announce table but turns around to a right from Taker. Taker with a headbutt. Taker goes for a powerbomb through the announce table but Punk slides out and kicks Taker onto the table. Punk goes to the top rope and leaps out with an elbow drop, hitting Taker on the announce table. He lands hard on Taker's chest and the table doesn't break. Taker rolls off the table and the referee checks o both of them.

Punk rolls back in and Taker just makes it in at the 9 count. Punk crawls over but Taker goes for Hell's Gate. Punk tries to fight it off and turns it into a 2 count. Punk goes for the Anaconda Vice and gets it locked in. Heyman yells at Taker to tap out. 2 count by Punk. Taker sits up and stares Punk in his eyes. Taker breaks the hold and gets to his feet, still locking eyes. Taker turns it into a chokeslam but Punk counters it. Punk barely hits GTS. Taker nails a Tombstone piledriver but Punk kicks out right before the 3 count. Taker is bleeding a little bit from his forehead now. They trade lefts and rights from their knees now. They keep trading shots and fight to their feet. It's a slugfest as the crowd gets into it. They come face to face and Taker grabs him for a chokeslam. The referee goes down. Heyman gets on the apron and distracts Taker. He turns around to a kick from Punk. Punk with a high knee in the corner. Taker grabs him out of it for Last Ride but Punk grabs the urn and nails him in the head with it. Punk mocks Taker's signature pose but he kicks out right before 3.

Taker fights out of GTS. Punk counters a Tombstone. Punk goes for GTS again but it's blocked. Taker turns it into a Tombstone and nails it in the middle of the ring. Taker covers Punk for the win. The Streak lives on at 21-0.

**Winner: The Undertaker**

- We get replays after the match. The Undertaker poses after the match and drops to the urn, which is sitting in the ring. It looks like he might be tearing up. The lights go out, then the pyro and fireworks go off over MetLife Stadium. Taker grabs the urn and leaves the ring as the fans cheer. The flames rise as Taker heads up the entrance way. A big 21-0 flashes on the big screen. Taker looks back at the ring, looks back at the screen and raises his fist to a big pop.

**WWE Title Match: John Cena vs. The Rock**

We go to the ring for tonight's main event. No mention of the eight-person match being dropped. John Cena is out first to a huge round of boos from the crowd. As usual Cena doesn't seem phased by the boos. He greets NFL star Michael Strahan at ringside. Cena runs the ropes as his music plays. It feels like they're rushing on time here. WWE Champion The Rock is out next to a big pop.

Justin Roberts does formal ring introductions to start and Cena gets a mixed reaction, mostly boos. The bell rings and here we go. They lock up and trade a hold. Cena drops Rock first with a shoulder. They lock up again and Rock drops Cena with a shoulder. They run the ropes and play leap frog. Rock with a big hip toss. Cena goes to the floor to regroup. They go to lock up again and go to the corner. Cena with right hands. Cena whips Rock hard into the corner and he goes down. More back and forth. Rock with a kick to the face. Rock works Cena over on the apron now. They come back in the ring and Cena clotheslines Rock. Cena with a 2 count. Cena with a headlock now.

Cena fights out of a hold and slams Rock for a 2 count. More back and forth. Rock applies a sleeper hold. Cena powers out and slams Rock for a 2 count as the crowd boos. Cena stomps on Rock now. Cena misses an elbow and Rock nails a Samoan Drop. They trade shots and Cena hits a suplex for another pin attempt. Rock comes fighting out of the corner but Cena drops him with a shoulder. Cena misses another shoulder. Rock blocks a STF attempt. Cena with more shoulder tackles. Rock counters the backdrop and goes for a Sharpshooter. Rock locks it in. Cena breaks it but misses the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Rock drops Cena with a DDT. Cena blocks a Rock Bottom and locks in the STF. Rock turns it into a pin attempt. Cena takes back control and catapults Rock into the corner. Cena with a backdrop. This time he nails the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

More back and forth. Rock nails a spinebuster. Cena blocks a People's Elbow attempt and locks in the STF. Rock powers out of the STF and nails a Rock Bottom for a 2 count. Cena nails an Attitude Adjustment for 2. Cena misses a leg drop from the top. Rock nails a spinebuster again. Rock finally hits the People's Elbow and covers Cena for 2. Rock brings Cena back in the ring and they start trading shots. Rock unloads and goes for a crossbody but Cena catches him. Cena goes for the AA but Rock counters with a Rock Bottom for a 2 count. Rock mocks Cena and goes for a Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena catches him and hits an AA for a close 2 count. They get up and trade shots again. Cena rolls Rock up for a 2 count. Cena blocks a Rock Bottom and nails a Rock Bottom of his own. Rock kicks out at 2.

Cena stands there for a Five Knuckle Shuffle but stops and smiles. He goes for a People's Elbow like last year and mocks The Rock. Rock gets up for the counter but Cena suckered him in and holds on to the ropes. Cena goes for an AA but Rock counters and hits a Rock Bottom for another close 2 count. Cena goes for another AA but Rock counters. More back and forth. Rock blocks another AA. Cena blocks a Rock Bottom with elbows to the head. Cena goes for another AA but it's blocked. Rock nails a big DDT. Rock waits for Cena to get up. Cena blocks the Rock Bottom and nails the AA for the win.

**Winner and New WWE Champion: John Cena**

- After the match, Cena celebrates and is handed the WWE Title belt. We go to replays. We come back and both men are on their feet now. They meet and Cena says what looks to be friendly words to Rock. Rock responds and the music stops. They shake hands and hug. The Rock's music hits and he stands there as Cena exits the ring with the belt. Rock mouths to the fans that he loves them before making his exit. Rock goes to ringside and greets Betty Skaaland, his mother, his girlfriend and his daughter. Rock walks up the entrance way and meets Cena. They salute each other. They raise each others hands as fireworks go off around MetLife Stadium. Cena's music hits and he raises the WWE Title belt. Rock walks off to the back. WrestleMania 29 goes off the air with Cena celebrating.

**HOURS LATER**

Everyone from the WWE was gathered around the Wrestlemania ring for John and Phil's wedding, all their families, friends and co-workers were there. John and Phil stood in the ring with Randy and Colt by their sides and Shawn Michael's in front of them. They faced one another and smiled, this was it. They were going to be married in a matter of minutes.

"Love is the greatest thing that we can give to one another...for love is a wondrous gift; no other can take its place, but it can take the place of all the rest. When two people entrust one another with their innermost feelings, their hearts, their lives, the bond between them strengthens and surrounds them until each becomes a part of the other. This closeness cannot be measured by time, words or circumstance. It is a wholeness of the soul, a silence, and the highest form of intimacy."

"We are gathered here today, because love gathers us and especially because love has found John and Phil, and woven them together, into the great web of life. We are gathered to remember and rejoice, to recount with one another, that it is love, always love, that leads us to our true destination and to celebrate that John and Phil have finally arrived."

"This is the Partners in Life union of John and Phil. We are here to listen, with love in our hearts, and to share with them, their celebration of love." Shawn said. "Colt, if you would come up." Shawn sad, Colt smiled and walked up and he took out a piece of paper, he smiled at Phil and John.

"To love is to remember and keep alive forever all those unique qualities that drew you to one another in the beginning... Those first halting phrases...the thrill of discovery... That wonderful feeling of oneness when your eyes met."

"To love is to constantly search for new ways to bring each other to happiness, to make the most of every moment you share together, and marvel at how your feelings for one another keep rising to new dimensions."

"To love is to create an oasis of tranquillity for one another and a quiet place, apart from others, where you need not pretend...where you can be yourselves... And know within your hearts, you will be accepted by one another."

"To love is to greet each day with anticipation...Always eager for another opportunity to share new adventures...And gather up new memories TOGETHER!"

"To love is to follow the rainbow through the rain, to be able to laugh at yourselves and be willing to say..."I was wrong, I'm sorry"...To forgive, and more importantly, to FORGET, and to always believe and trust in one another."

"To love is to watch with wonder all the miracles of creation, to find beauty in all the simple things of life, and to find, within ourselves, a deeper appreciation and a new awareness of how wonderful it is to be alive...To be happy...To be…TOGETHER."

"To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward...Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare... And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love." Colt said, Phil and John smiled at him. "Phil and John have decided to write their own vows for the ceremony, Phil if you would?" Shawn asked, Phil smiled and looked at John.

"John, you're my everything. I used to think that my life was based around wrestling and the WWE. But you changed all that, you made me see that there is more to life than wrestling, autographs, interviews and appearances. You make my day brighter, you make the sun shine and you make me whole. I never thought I'd be standing here today in the Wrestlemania 29 ring marrying you in front of our families, friends and co-workers." Phil said smiling. "We as a couple have been through a lot together, we've experienced happiness, joy, sadness and grief. Through it all the one thing that got me through was knowing I had you. I love you John Cena and I cant wait to be your husband, you're my everything and together I KNOW all our hopes and dreams will come true." Phil said, John smiled and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"John?" Shawn asked, John smiled and looked at Phil. "John, go ahead." Shawn said, John nodded and took a deep breath and smiled at Phil. "Phil, if someone had told me years ago that you and I would be standing here together in love and getting married, I would have told them that they were delusional. But standing here today is a dream come true for me. I've always wanted a fairytale romance and while ours had its ups and downs, I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. You're my soul mate and I love you more than anyone and anything in this world." John said, Phil smiled at him. "Yes this past year has been tough but we have pulled through it together and come out stronger than ever. I am thankful everyday that you're in my life, without you my life wouldn't be as fulfilled. All the fans, money and fame mean nothing to me if I didn't have you by my side, loving me. I know in my heart that our life together as husband's will be perfect." John said.

Next came the ring exchange. "These rings are seamless circles of joy, symbolizing the love that lives deep within this couple's heart and soul. A sign of their willingness to share life's journey with each other; and of the seamless circle of joy that surrounds them both."

"Phil, you will give this ring to John, as a symbol that love lives deep within your heart and soul, that you are bound to her always, with your love, soul and heart."

"John, accept this ring as a symbol of the promises we have made to each other today. It is a token of my love, that lives deep within my heart. As I choose to share my life's journey with you, I pledge to you the joy of all my days." Phil said, John smiled at him. "John, you will give this ring to Phil as a symbol that love lives deep with your heart and soul, that you are bound to him always with your love, soul and heart."

"Phil, accept this ring as a symbol of the promises we have made to each other today. It is a token of my love that lives deep within my heart. As I choose to share my life's journey with you, I pledge to you the joy of all my days."

"Phil and John, may God bless and keep you, may the sun of many days and years shine upon you, may the love you have for one another grow and hold you close."

"May the good true light within you guide your way together. May your dreams come true and when they don't may new dreams arise."

"And long, long years from now, may you look at one another and be able to say, 'Because of you I have become the person I longed to be'." Shawn said. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss." Shawn said, Phil smiled and pulled John in close and kissed him with so much love. Everyone applauded them and smiled they were all so very happy for them, they really were. Phil and John left the ring and John pulled Phil over to a little corner there was something he needed to share with him.

"What's going on baby?" Phil asked, "I have some news." John said. "What is it?" Phil asked. "I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby." John said, Phil smiled and kissed John deeply, nothing could top this day, NOTHING.

**THE END. **

**Thankyou all for reading this, it meant a lot to me!**

**Please Review…..**


End file.
